Complejo de Edipo
by HikariyMaka-SasuNaru
Summary: Cuando decidieron adoptar un niño para formar familia, sabían que tampoco sería una empresa fácil. Pero lo que no sabían es que la tarea más difícil vendría cuando tuvieran que enfrentar las preguntas de su pequeño… SasuNaru
1. Intenciones

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto tomaron la decisión de casarse, sabían que sería difícil para ellos ante la sociedad, a pesar de que Naruto fuera el Hokage; cuando decidieron adoptar un niño para formar familia, sabían que tampoco sería una empresa fácil. Pero lo que no sabían es que la tarea más difícil vendría cuando tuvieran que enfrentar las preguntas de su pequeño…

Nunca antes le habían comentado que era adoptado, puesto que le consideraban como hijo propio, Sasuke le propuso planteárselo a la edad de ocho años, cuando el niño fuese un poco más racional y no sintiera que lo estaban engañando en cuanto a su cariño, pero por complacer a su rubio esposo habían pasado los ocho, nueve, diez y once años, ahora; a la edad de doce, su hijo se graduaba como ninja y comenzaba su etapa gennin:

-Padre, papá… ¿puedo preguntarles acerca de algo?-ambos estaban en la cocina preparando la cena, cuando menos el rubio eso intentaba ya que su azabache le daba pequeños besos detrás de la oreja mientras le abrazaba por la espalda.

-Hummp…- fue la respuesta del Uchiha al ser interrumpido por el pequeño. Ambos lo siguieron hasta la sala, que era el lugar que había señalado el menor, y se sentaron delante de éste.

-¿Y qué quieres preguntarnos, Mina-chan?- preguntó el ojiazul con aquella sonrisa angelical que lo caracterizaba; el menor tosió para corregirle…- Oh… oh, es verdad, lo siento, Minato-kun.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Nuestro hijo quiere preguntarnos sobre sexo, ¿no es así, Minato?- el azabache recibió un golpe por parte del rubio acompañado de un puchero de enojo.

-¡¡No!!- Negó fervientemente el menor algo irritado- de "eso" ya sé, gracias a que Sakura-chan me explicó por qué mi papá gemía de ese modo en las noches…- el Uchiha recibió otro golpe por parte de su rubio; en parte por la vergüenza.

-¡¡Auch!!Naruto, no seas tan agresivo, sólo pensé que ya estaba en la edad de saber…pero bueno, entonces, ¿qué era lo que querías preguntar?

-Bueno…-suspiro con pesadumbre- Sé que ustedes no son una pareja amm… cómo decirlo… "normal"- acentuó la palabra un poco dudoso- es decir, dos hombres… no pueden procrear hijos, ¿cierto?

Ambos esposos se miraron un tanto sorprendidos por el breve discurso, pues no había tal pregunta, sino que el menor intentaba; al parecer, que le confirmaran su enunciado. Era obvio que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que era adoptado por parte de ambos Shinobis.

-Bueno, tienes razón…dos hombres no pueden procrear, a pesar de que pensamos que tu papá si podría, ya que… bueno, si kyuubi era asexual bien podría haber funcionado, pero no, parece que el maldito zorro prefiere ser zorro antes que zorra…

-¡¡¡Sasuke…!!!- le reprendió Naruto acentuándole otro golpe. Miro a su hijo con aquellos ojos paternales con los que siempre solía explicarle las cosas, con delicadeza y paciencia, y sobre todo…amor.- Verás hijo, tu padre quería decirte desde pequeño que eras adoptado, demo… como siempre te hemos considerado como nuestro hijo propio, bueno… te hemos criado y querido como tal, ¿estás enojado con nosotros?- la voz de su papá sonó un tanto preocupada y entristecida, caminó hasta ambos padres y abrazó al rubio.

-No puedo estar enojado con quienes me han dado todo, en especial su cariño… sólo quería que me confirmaran que soy adoptado… muchas gracias por cuidar de mí, padre…papá- el rubio abrazó con fuerza a su pequeño sonriéndole y susurrándole un "te quiero", mientras una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujaba en su rostro, sonrisa que solía aparecer en los momentos de malicia del Uchiha y que el menor; sin quererlo así, había adquirido.

***

Pasaron tres años antes de que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, después de todo, Minato sabía que debía madurar intelectual y sexualmente antes de emprender la más grande lucha, por amor. Ahora que sabía que no compartían la misma sangre, podía sentirse menos culpable de sus sentimientos y sus deseos, aunque le preocupaba que esos sueños, que aparecen junto con la pubertad, deterioraran su salud mental; sobre todo ahora que su padre tenía más misiones y por lo cual debía quedarse a solas con su papá.

Naruto preparaba la cena cuando sintió como unas manos grandes y fuertes se entrelazaban en su cintura, sintió una cálida respiración detrás de su oreja y un mentón acomodarse en su hombro.

-Sasuke…- ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirarle, pero encontró a su hijo con los ojos cerrados quizá por el cansancio y el estrés de sus entrenamientos y misiones.-Mina…Minato-kun- corrigió a tiempo.- Gomene, a veces se me olvida lo mucho que has crecido y aún sigo esperando tu cabeza en mi espalda, ne… ¿te acuerdas de esos momentos?-No hizo ningún intento por apartar a su hijo, después de todo eso era para él, seguía siendo su pequeño hijo de cabello azabache que insistía en comparar con el Uchiha, insistiendo en lo mucho que se parecía a su padre; que por más que lo comparara seguía sin ser su verdadero padre.

-Hummp- odiaba que su papá lo comparara con el azabache, aunque sabía bien que había adquirido ciertos gestos del Uchiha, le gustase o no; pero aquello bien podía ser un arma para el futuro. Continuó con los ojos cerrados, con aquello olvidaba parte de su enojo, concentrándose en percibir el aroma del rubio.- Papá, ¿recuerdas que también, cuando era pequeño y mi padre se iba de viaje, tú y yo solíamos dormir en la misma cama?

-¡Oh sí!, era porque siempre pensé que le extrañarías, ¿por qué?-acarició con ternura y despreocupación las manos de su hijo que seguían posadas en su cintura, haciendo que la espalda del menor se estremeciera un poco ante el contacto.

-¿Y si te digo que le extraño, ahora?- sonrió discretamente con malicia y entreabrió los ojos, notando que su rubio padre seguía concentrado en el estofado que preparaba, aunque pudo ver una leve sonrisa aparecer en su rostro, al igual que un pequeño sonrojo.

-Yo también le extraño, cada que se marcha de una misión me siento extraño… Después de todo tú también amas a tu padre- Minato hacía un esfuerzo por escucharle y no aparentar aquellos celos, volvió a balbucear el "hump" como queriendo confirmárselo, la verdad era; que odiaba a su padre por poseer lo que él quería, a su papá- En fin… ¿quieres que durmamos juntos? Así nos hacemos compañía, tal vez… Aún no dejas de ser el pequeño niño de papá- acarició sus cabellos de manera paternal, dándole a probar el estofado del día.

-Bueno…- Probó lo que daba, en parte porque aquellas palabras le recordaba que el ojiazul seguía contemplándolo como a un niño, como a su hijo, ¿qué no se daba cuenta él también que no compartían la misma sangre? Tenía tantas ganas de hacérselo notar….

Nunca antes había cenado tan deprisa como ese día, una vez terminada la cena su rubio padre tomaría una ducha y se iría a la cama con él. Sólo esperaba que esta noche sus hormonas no le traicionaran y le provocaran algún sueño húmedo. La espera fue eterna para quien se había puesto el pijama en segundos y se había colado por entre las sábanas en la espera de… ¿un amante? No, un amante no era especial hasta haber cohabitado con él. Tanto le deseaba, tanto lo esperaba que se sumió en sus pensamientos y fantasías, una vez más; cuando el rubio salió por fin del baño, vestido también en su suave pijama, sonriéndole con despreocupación. El rubio le abrazó como cuando pequeño, a sus espaldas y por la cintura, como si aún siguiese siendo un niño de ocho o doce años y no el muchacho de quince con el que estaba durmiendo realmente. El pelinegro dio un giro para quedar cerca de su pecho y abrazarle también, después de todo si el rubio quería seguir aparentando que era un niño pequeño, bien podía aprovecharse de ello.

Trató de acomodarse para quedar un poco por la altura de su frente y poder así acomodarle un beso en ésta. Sonrió complacido consigo mismo por ese pequeño, aunque insignificante triunfo.

-Mmm, Sasuke…-susurró entre sueños el Uzumaki, provocando que un choque de tremenda ira envolviera al menor que le observaba abrazado a él. Había susurrado el nombre de quien sería su eterno rival, su estorbo…en definitiva, el rubio no podría amarle mientras ese Uchiha existiera, pero; aún existía la duda de si su padre sabía o no de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. No, después de todo él era Minato Uchiha, y ese apellido no sólo era parte de su nombre, sino de su propio ser. Sobre todas las cosas, si algo había aprendido de su padre, era que un Uchiha siempre consigue lo que quiere.

***

_Fin del primer capítulo, realmente no tengo trazado un plan para seleccionar la cantidad de capítulos para terminarlo. Realmente la idea y la narración la tengo muy avanzada en mi cabeza, pero siempre pienso algo y luego no queda tal cual lo quiero, trato de contarme la historia a mí misma, pero si luego lo hago muy larga y no busco un desenlace… entonces lo corto y no continuo, si eso pasara con éste…por favor, ayúdenme!!! Se los agradecería mucho. La idea es, hacer algo que no sea tan depravado y que no vuelva tan emo a a Naruto XD o cree un efecto de "por favor mátate, es lo mejor" XD así que, por lo pronto aquí les dejo el primer cap. De lo que será "Complejo de Edipo", espero que se sepan la historia…sino, de todas formas la sabrán aunque con un contexto muy raro XD, en fin. Por favor coméntenme y si les gusta, pásenlo n.n, a todos nos gusta que nos lean. Por todo y más, Gracias!!_


	2. Complejo de Edipo

**Complejo de Edipo**

Faltaba poco para el alba cuando regresó de su misión; las luces de la casa estaban apagadas por lo que no anunció su llegada. Subió con prisa las escaleras hasta su habitación la cual compartía con su esposo hacía poco más de quince años. Cuando entró a la habitación pensó encontrarse con el rubio durmiendo solo, pero se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar dos bultos debajo de las sábanas; unos pensamientos congestionados de celos e ideas enfermizas surcaron su mente, trató de tranquilizarse recordando el tiempo que llevaba casado con el rubio y tratándose de Naruto, nunca se atrevería a serle infiel, de eso estaba seguro. Sabía que el ojiazul era sobre todo honesto.

Al echar un vistazo por encima de la escena encontró a su hijo de quince años abrazado a su rubio padre, suspiró; sabía bien que el rubio era incapaz de serle infiel. Sonrió levemente introduciéndose a la vez entre las sábanas rodeando al rubio entre sus brazos, quien instintivamente dio media vuelta separándose de los brazos de su hijo para acomodarse entre los brazos de su esposo, algo muy natural en él e instintivo; el azabache sonrió de nueva cuenta al saber que aquella naturalidad nunca faltaba en su rubio y como estaba muy cansado quedó en profundo sueño casi de inmediato. Al sentir la falta de aquel cuerpo, que tantas veces quiso guardar entre sus brazos, el pelinegro despertó encontrándose con la desagradable escena de ambos padres abrazados junto a él; realmente odiaba a ese Uchiha que con sólo su presencia hacía que el rubio se rindiera a él.

Con el semblante fruncido comenzó a maldecir mentalmente a su padre, imaginándose por un momento lo perfecto que resultaría todo si él ya no existiera, figurándose la reacción del azabache al enterarse que él, su hijo adoptivo, estaba perdidamente enamorado desde hacía mucho tiempo de su padre el ojiazul; no podía si quiera imaginar la magnitud de aquella noticia para con su padre; ¿qué pensaría? ¿Qué haría si siquiera imaginara que en su mente se configuraba la posibilidad de eliminarle para quedarse con el rubio? ¿Lo eliminaría a él primero? Su mente le formulaba varias preguntas con hipótesis por respuestas, en eso andaba cuando escuchó la voz de su padre:

-¿Pasa algo malo, Minato?- la voz del Uchiha sonaba cansina debido al largo viaje que había hecho de regreso a la aldea, sin embargo su semblante parecía preocupado al notar aquel fruncido de cejo que su hijo tenía, pensando que tal vez le preocupaba alguna misión o algo más.

-¿Eh?, Ah… no, no es nada; estaba pensando en algo… realmente muy vago, no te preocupes.- pasó su mano distraídamente por la cabeza esperando con esto desviar la atención del Uchiha, sin embargo notó como éste sonreía de medio lado como si pudiera entre ver algo.

-Se trata de algo, Minato… o ¿será más bien que se trata de alguien? En verdad, si quieres decirme algo ten confianza en mí; Naruto no es el único padre con el que puedes hablar, además recuerda que como Uchiha…puedo darte varios consejos, tú sabes…de qué tipo…- y volvió a sonreír de aquella forma de superioridad que acostumbraba.

- Bueno…- suspiró, pensando que tal vez aquella era su oportunidad de insinuárselo- la verdad es que sí se trata de alguien…

-Ya me lo suponía; una chica ¿tal vez? o ¿se trata de un chico?- le miró con atención un momento- sabes que no tengo prejuicios ante eso, de hecho siempre pensé que tú…ya sabes, por nuestra influencia tal vez tendrías esa preferencia, aunque igual pude equivocarme…

-Pues, la verdad no lo hiciste, padre. En realidad se trata de un chico, aunque creo que es algo imposible…

-¿Él es heterosexual? Sólo así habría un problema…-el azabache se pasó distraídamente la mano por el mentón como meditándose las posibles soluciones a ese problema, como todo lo que hacía con cálculo preciso.- Y… ¿cómo es ese chico? Bueno, ¿qué clase de chicos son tu tipo?

-Mmm, sonará extraño y tal vez me juzgarás… - examinó la mirada de su padre que era inexpresiva a la espera de que continuara hablando, suspiró, después de todo continuando se arriesgaría a resolver una de sus preguntas.- Me gustan, mmm… los chicos rubios y de ojos azules, tengo un estereotipo como el de mi papá, no sé, pero esos son los que me gustan.- concluyó al notar que su padre esbozaba una sonrisa cómplice y sin mirarle.

- Complejo de Edipo…-comentó aún con aquella sonrisa casi divertida.- Bueno, mientras no intentes matarme todo iría bien- y ensanchó más la sonrisa alegre, esperando que su hijo le entendiera a lo que se refería, sin embargó al mirarle se encontró con una mirada confundida.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Complejo de quién?

-¿No conoces la tragedia de Edipo rey? Lo siento, a veces se me olvida que aún eres joven, y siendo mi hijo… bueno creí que sabías…- el menor trató de disimular su enojo ante lo que le pareció un alardeo de superioridad por parte del Uchiha.- Verás…- continuó Sasuke- Edipo era un personaje marcado por el destino, el oráculo había predicho que él mataría a su padre y se casaría con su madre, su padre temeroso de la profecía lo manda asesinar, sin embargo su vasallo tiene compasión del pequeño y lo entrega a otro rey; Edipo al enterarse años más tarde de la profecía que el oráculo había lanzado sobre él, temeroso de que se cumpliera decide marcharse del reino de quienes conocía como padres, sin saber que realmente al hacerlo cumpliría con su destino, el asesinar a su verdadero padre.- Resumió- Lo siento, creo que te he dicho algo muy aburrido- comentó al notar el rostro de su hijo sumido en un absorto pensamiento.

-Yo soy adoptado…-comentó más para sí que para el otro.

-¡Vamos!, no creo realmente que eso te suceda a ti, además lo decía porque… ya sabes, Naruto y yo siempre te hemos considerado nuestro hijo y, en todo caso, como tu padre y enamorado de un estereotipo de tu papá, tendrías que matarme a mí para estar con Naruto- encogió los hombros ante su lógica sin saber que con aquello le confirmaba sus pensamientos al menor.

-Creo que tienes razón…- se quedó de nuevo ensimismado, reaccionando al poco tiempo recordándose a sí mismo que aún no era el tiempo de darle las completas sospechas al mayor. Echó una pequeña risa divertida desviando la atención de su padre. – Sí, tienes razón y de todas maneras dudo mucho que pueda encontrar a alguien como mi papá, te has llevado al único hombre que realmente vale la pena. – reconoció el menor aún pareciendo decirlo en broma.

-Tienes razón- concordó el Uchiha sonriéndole- Con Naruto me he sacado un premio grande, dudo mucho que exista alguien tan dobe y uzuratoncachi como él. –volvió a sonreír con superioridad.

-¿Cómo quien?- preguntó la voz de un rubio somnoliento que se frotaba los ojos despertando de un profundo sueño.

-Nada, nada… aquí nuestro hijo me contaba la clase de chicos que le gustan…-contestó con naturalidad el Uchiha.

-¿ Chicos?- preguntó sobresaltado el rubio incorporándose un poco más, pero sin separarse del todo de los brazos de su esposo, algo que el menor notaba con sentido agudo. – Creí que Minato-kun era heterosexual, ya me lo veía con una niña colgada a su brazo…

-¿Hay algo de malo con eso, papá?- preguntó, fingiendo preocupación, Minato. Después de todo también eso correspondía a las dudas que él mismo se formulaba.

-De ninguna manera, tanto Sasuke como yo respetamos tus decisiones, Minato-kun; sólo tenía la idea de que tal vez nosotros…eh…no tendríamos influencia en tu sexualidad.

-No creo que haya sido así, papá. Y aunque lo fuera, pues ya lo soy y no creo que haya marcha atrás. –Suspiró antes de darle una sonrisa ancha a su rubio padre- Bueno, será mejor que me valla porque mi equipo debe estar esperándome. Espero algún día tener la suerte de encontrar a alguien tan bueno como el que mi padre encontró. –se despidió dándole un beso en la frente al rubio y salió de la cama para irse a cambiar a su cuarto y salir con prontitud de aquella atmosfera tan familiar que en verdad le asqueaba.

***

El rubio sonrió ante el beso y se despidió con un gesto del menor, volviéndose con su esposo que seguía abrazándolo con fuerza hacía él.

-Bienvenido a casa, teme- sonrió cálidamente el ojiazul.

-Estoy en casa, uzuratoncachi…- contestó el azabache dándole un beso en la frente, borrando así el que había dejado el menor.- ¿Sabes qué me hace falta para vitorear mi regreso?

-Mmm…-meditó el rubio; sabía bien la respuesta que el azabache esperaba, aunque estaba cansado aún como para darle un buen recibimiento. – ¿Un buen desayuno?

-¿ En verdad eres tan dobe o prefieres que te lo explique paso a paso?- le fulminó con la mirada el ojinegro, escabulléndose con prontitud hacia el cuello del rubio, repartiendo besos alrededor de éste y dando pequeñas mordidas de vez en cuando.

-mmm, Sasuke… Mi…Mina-chan aún no se ha ido y…-poco a poco fue cediendo a los besos del otro, sabiendo que sin mucho esfuerzo conseguiría lo que se proponía.

- Da igual, ya está grande y sabe que no debe interrumpir… Naru he estado fuera mucho tiempo, extraño tu cuerpo, amor- le recordó con otra serie de besos la verdad de aquello, sin saber que el menor ya estaba de nueva cuenta tras la puerta escuchando aquella conversación, con el puño cerrado incrustándose las uñas por la rabia que sentía de que el Uchiha con sólo proponérselo podía poseer el cuerpo de SU rubio.

-De…demo, Sasuke…espera que se valla… no me gusta cuando Mina-chan está en casa…Sasuke… ya te dije que te detuvieras…

-Si en verdad quisieras eso, no estaría la mitad de tu ropa ya en el suelo…

El menor escuchaba todo aquello tras la puesta, imaginándose la escena con rabia. No, de ninguna manera permitiría que el azabache se saliera con la suya; no dejaría que disfrutara el poseer el cuerpo del ojiazul, si podía arruinarle el momento, lo haría… la guerra estaba declarada. Bajó con discreción hasta la entrada principal de la casa y con un fuerte golpe la cerró.

-HE OLVIDADO UNOS PERGAMINOS…-anunció a gritos alertando a su padre el ojiazul, que a sabiendas estaba seguro de que rompería el numerito que se armaba en la habitación "por el bien de su hijo". Subió las escaleras hasta estar de nuevo en la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, escuchando de nueva cuenta lo que acontecía dentro.

-Ya te dije que te detengas!!! Ya regresó…Sasuke… te digo que salgas… QUE SALGAS!!- se quejaba con pequeños chillidos el ojiazul.

-Naruto…ya estoy dentro, no puedes obligarme a salir, aunque quisiera no puedo…te digo que ya estoy dentro, deja de moverte tanto- repetía con voz quejumbrosa el Uchiha.

-QUE SAQUES TU MALDITO DEDO DE AHÍ!!!Sasuke, déjame!!!-volvía a chillar el rubio.

-ARGH!- gruñó Sasuke- Naruto, sólo vino por unos pergaminos y se va…bien podemos continuar… hace mucho que no…

-QUE SALGAS TE DIGO!!!- repitió con voz más fuerte el menor, irritado ante tanta insistencia por parte de su marido.

Era más de lo que podía soportar, si ese bastardo no entendía por las buenas entonces entendería con acciones que no le permitiría, ya, tan fácilmente poseer a su rubio padre, su más profundo deseo.

-¿Pasa algo?- se arriesgó a entrar a la habitación con el riesgo de presenciar aquella escena, en la cual su padre cubría al ojiazul con las mantas de la cama y se cubría la propia erección subiendo la bragueta del pantalón.

-No, no pasa nada…-gruñó el Uchiha, el rubio estaba sonrojado por la irrupción de su hijo aunque a la vez avergonzado con el Uchiha al no poder cumplirle su capricho.- Me voy a la ducha…- tomó unas cuantas ropas y fue al baño, dejando al rubio en la flor de su timidez delante de su hijo.

-No…no te preocupes, Minato-kun… cosa de grandes…sabes cómo es tu padre…-sonrió nerviosamente sin moverse mucho.

-Sí, ya sé… bueno, me paso a retirar…- y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Si después de que se marchara el Uchiha intentaba abordar de nuevo a su papá poco importaba, ya que le había arruinado el primer momento, cosa que sabía bien costaba mucho para que el vengador retomara su intento pues las interrupciones le bajaban la calentura inicial. Con aquello empezaba sus primeros intentos de batalla, y sí que le daría la guerra de su vida… aquello sólo sería la muestra inicial de lo que podía ser capaz el menor. Esperaba pronto empezar la guerra y que esta vez armara él su destino; mataría a su padre con alevosía y ventaja si fuese necesario para quedarse con su madre, en plenitud de su destino. Edipo; representado por él, no sería más un personaje trágico, sería lo que debía ser, un victorioso derrotando al último "Gran" Uchiha.

- -- --- --- --- ---- -- -- -- --- - - - - --- -- -- - -- -- -- - - -- - -- - - - -- - -- -- - -- - - - -- -- - - -- - - -- -- - - - --

_No me convenció mucho el final de este segundo cap. Pero bueno… siempre hay oportunidad de editarlo o cuando menos eso espero. Espero no haberles desilusionado y que aún les interese el climax de esta historia. Espero también continuarla pronto… si es que no empiezan más duro en la fac… malditas lecturas…hoy aproveché el que no tenía ganas de hacer nada XD, y tengo el trauma de Edipo igual en la cabeza!!! Horror!!! En fin…nos vemos y gracias por leer!!!_


	3. ¿Amor de padre, amor de hijo?

Regresaba a casa después de una larga misión; esperaba con ansias su regreso al lado de su esposo y de su hijo; últimamente los extrañaba más de lo normal debido a las largas misiones que había estado realizando. "Sólo tú puedes realizarlas", le decía su esposo cuando intentaba oponerse o rechazar la misión para pasar más tiempo con él; su ego aumentaba con el: "sólo tú", sin embargo, a cada partida su pecho se oprimía más ante la distancia en la relación que ésta representaba.

-**Estoy en casa**- anunció sin obtener respuesta; sin embargo el olor a estofado que llegaba desde la cocina se adentró en su nariz guiándole hasta ésta. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió ante la escena que encontró; una figura muy parecida a la suya rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de su rubio por la espalda y parecía apoyar su mentón en el hombro del kitsune, muy similar a como él solía hacer siempre.- **Estoy en casa**- repitió, asustando en principio a quien semejaba su "clon", sin serlo realmente, pues el Uchiha ya había identificado a su hijo que se apartaba de su rubio papá; al parecer del azabache, asustado de encontrarse con su padre.

-**Bien…bienvenido a casa**- contestó el menor, tratando de aparentar indiferencia ante la sorpresiva irrupción de su padre. No se alegraba en definitiva de su regreso, pues esto sólo significaba que los días durmiendo, cenando, riendo y paseando con el rubio se posponían hasta una nueva partida.

-**Bienvenido a casa**- dijo el rubio con una radiante sonrisa que enfurecía; sin saberlo, a su hijo. Pues esa sonrisa sabía bien que era totalmente diferente a las demás sonrisas que su papá dedicaba a las personas, a sus amigos e incluso a él, esa sonrisa que le frustraba y le hacía rabiar ya que; aunque le costara admitirlo, era una sonrisa que expresaba…amor. –**Llegas justo a tiempo para la cena**- rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del azabache dándole un GRAN beso- **Te extrañé**- susurró al oído del Uchiha como guardándoselo en un secreto entre ambos.

-**Y yo a ti, Uzuratoncachi.**- sonrió el Uchiha, abrazando con fuerza al rubio por la cintura y acariciando con tranquilidad su espalda, algo que le gustaba hacer y que llenaba de rabia aún más a su hijo, quien en esos momentos oprimía con fuerza lo nudillos intentando controlarse para no fruncir ni siquiera el ceño y que lo notaran sus padres- **¿Cenamos?**

No le agradaba para nada la llegada de su padre, pues sabía bien que eso representaba el fin de todos sus "avances" con el kitsune. Las noches en que dormían juntos ya no le saciaban del todo durmiendo cerca e incluso abrazados; la cercanía y el calor del cuerpo de su rubio padre comenzaba a ser insuficiente para él ya que necesitaba a esas alturas y más que nunca poseer aquel cuerpo y hacerlo suyo. Quería adentrarse en esos zafiros desde arriba, exhalando el aliento del rubio mientras le bañaba de su propio sudor y exclamaba su nombre en uno o más suspiros, incluso en gemidos ahogados que le erizaban la piel aún en la más honda profundidad de su imaginación. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de poder contemplar su cuerpo desnudo y sentirlo antes de que la calentura de su cuerpo le quemase vivo. Su plan número dos era deshacerse del Uchiha.

-**¿Y qué tal ha ido la misión?**- preguntaba el rubio después del quinceavo "te quiero", veintiunavo "te amo" y quién sabe cuántos besos. Algo que el menor tenía que soportar como si fuese una especie de entrenamiento. Conversaban de los cómo el azabache había derrotado a los enemigos, de las tácticas y técnicas que utilizó, mientras el rubio rebatía las maneras en que también pudo haberlos realizado; entonces comenzaba la discusión con él "debía pensar rápido" y entonces "pero un ninja debe pensar en varias opciones"; hasta que terminaban en el típico beso de su papá a su padre para terminar la discusión, a manera de disculpa.

Fue en ese punto en el que descubrió su oportunidad; cerca de la comisura del labio del ojiazul se encontraba un grano de arroz olvidado. Sonrió ante su suerte y si bien el ninja debe "pensar en varias opciones", pensó aún más en aquella frase popular de "quien no arriesga no gana", era momento de arriesgarse y empezar su lucha abierta con el azabache; declararse culpable por amar a ese rubio y declarar la guerra a su padre; era momento de que el rubio decidiera de una vez: ¿amor de padre, amor de esposo?

-**Eh… Papá…**- el rubio le dirigió una mirada a su hijo, ladeando la cabeza con aquella expresión como quien pregunta "¿sí?", momento que aprovechó el menor para acercarse hasta él, posar su lengua en la comisura y "recuperar" ese pequeño grano tan benditamente olvidado, rozando así con su lengua y sus labios, los propios labios de su padre el ojiazul. –** Lo siento, tenías un grano arroz en la mejilla.**

El azabache estaba sorprendido ante esta acción inusual en un hijo; trató de pensar varias veces fuera del rol como esposo de Naruto y más en su rol como padre de Minato; recordándose a sí mismo lo exagerado que debían ser sus celos hasta el grado de proyectarlos en su hijo. Sin embargo pensó en la noche en que había encontrado a su hijo durmiendo con su padre, en la interrupción de este cuando él intentaba hacer el amor con el rubio (que no fue la única vez, ahora que se lo pensaba), recordó también hacía unos momentos la expresión de, ¿asustado?, que el menor tenía cuando irrumpió en la cocina.. ¿Y ahora esto? Miró de reojo a su hijo que sonreía mientras el rubio seguía sonrojado, le agradecía y le proponía la siguiente vez decírselo sin actuar; el menor se disculpaba con una sonrisa, pero algo en esa disipó toda duda del azabache. Esa sonrisa era la misma sonrisa falsa que el usaba con el rubio cuando éste se sonrojaba ante algo que él hacía, cuando éste le proponía no volver a hacerlo y acaba por cumplirse su santa voluntad de Uchiha.

El menor le devolvió la mirada y sonrió, aún para más disgusto de Sasuke, de manera complacida o…lo que más le molestaba, burlona. Frunció el ceño en respuesta, por un breve instante, recordando lo exagerado que había sido en el pasado y en cierta manera para no preocupar al rubio; después de todo Minato había dicho estar enamorado de un chico, aunque la descripción que le había dado era la de Naruto aún podía tratarse de una confusión suya; y aquella sonrisa burlona un producto más de su imaginación.

Terminada la cena, el menor subió a su habitación evitándose de ese modo la desagradable escena de sus padres terminando los deberes de la cocina, pues sabía que su padre no ayudaría con los trastos sucios a su papá sino que sólo se mantendría detrás de él…besándolo, manoseándolo, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de sus ropas acariciando su pecho y…lo que más odiaba, adentrando sus manos hasta tocar el miembro del rubio a su merced; eso tenía que acabar, la guerra; por si no lo había notado el ojinegro; ya estaba que declarada. Escuchó los pasos de sus padres dirigirse a su habitación, ya sabía bien lo que harían así que frunció con libertad el ceño en la soledad de su habitación y maldijo por lo bajo a su padre.

El azabache le dio un beso en la frente al rubio y le indicó que se alistara para irse a la cama, excusándose para ir a hablar con Minato "de hombre a hombre", haciendo enojar con propósito al rubio pues adoraba ver los "pucheros" que éste le hacía cada que le recordaba su rol de "madre". Se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo y llamó a la puerta, éste tardo un poco antes de contestar hasta que le dio la indicación de entrar, sorprendiéndose al ver que era él quien llamaba, pero ya sin preocupación pues sabía que tarde o temprano el primer enfrentamiento, "cara a cara", llegaría.

-**¿Pasa algo, "padre"?**-preguntó el menor con una falsedad en la voz que irritó en un principio al Uchiha. Éste suspiró y trató de tranquilizarse antes de continuar; si el menor estaba actuando él también podía hacerlo.

-**Sólo me preguntaba, ¿qué hay de nuevo con el chico del que me hablaste la vez pasada?**- sonrió de tal modo que pareciera una plática "amistosa" entre "padre e hijo". El menor no tenía ninguna intención de seguir fingiendo y después de todos los años de haber estado observando a su padre, sabía con exactitud cada una de sus acciones y sobre todo, falsedades.

-**¡Ah! Pues verás, él y yo vamos viento en popa, hemos dormido juntos, salimos a caminar…hablamos de lo que nos ocupa y nos divierte, cada que paso más tiempo con él me enamora más, sólo que…a veces tenemos que posponer nuestros encuentros…**- el menor volvió a sonreís al modo Uchiha, esperando disipar todas las dudas de éste, dejándole en claro sus sentimientos.

-**Ya veo… entonces, ¿cuál me dijiste que era su nombre?**- aquello comenzaba a cansarle, esa hipocresía por parte de ambos, así que era mejor acabar pronto con el juego del menor; algo en lo que éste también concordaba. Sonrió con malicia ante la pregunta, quería humillar aún más a su padre después de confesarle lo que hacía con el chico cuando él partía a alguna misión.

-**Supongo que tú sabes muy bien su nombre, puesto que… no te he dejado duda alguna, pero si es así, entonces déjame darte una referencia clara de quién es… para ser precisos él…**- tragó saliva, después de todo ahora no podía acobardarse, tenía tanta estima de sí mismo que en realidad estaba seguro de poder ganarle la partida al azabache- **él…él duerme contigo.** –concluyó sonriendo con malicia, aunque su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora esperando la reacción del Uchiha, más aun la del rubio si escuchaba un escándalo y se enteraba del por qué de la discusión; aunque sabía que Sasuke Uchiha estaba acostumbrado a pelear sus batallas, solo.

-**¿Estás de broma?**- sabía que no era así pero trataba de hacerle ver el error de esa declaración, de hacerle ver del mismo modo que estaba perdida esa batalla si se enfrentaba a él. Sonrió del mismo modo con malicia, mostrándole una vez más el orgullo y su prepotencia- **Naruto me ama, te hemos criado como a nuestro hijo, si en algún momento pudiste haber pensado o mal interpretado su cariño es mejor que lo elimines de tu memoria, él me ama… tanto o más de lo que yo lo amo a él, así que si buscas "pelear; estúpidamente, por su amor", es causa perdida, Minato. Buenas noches**- y dio un portazo al salir, sin negar su enojo ante esa sínica confesión. Seguro de que el rubio lo elegiría mil veces a él antes que al azabache menor ¿Qué podía más, el amor de padre o su amor al azabache, su esposo? Abrazó con más fuerza de la necesaria al rubio esa noche, con el temor de perderlo al despertar.

Mientras en la habitación continua, había dejado a un Minato riendo por lo bajo y con malicia, seguro de sí mismo al igual que un digno Uchiha, repitiéndose mentalmente "estás perdido Sasuke Uchiha". Pues entre el amor de un padre y el amor a un hijo, sabía que el rubio, pese a que él fuera adoptado, le elegiría.

-**Ya lo veremos, padre…ya lo veremos…**- se repetía para sí mientras reía por lo bajo, pues sabía que con eso había dejado a un Sasuke Uchiha… muy, pero muy preocupado.

* * *

_Hola a quienes han leído este fanfiction. Les pido una sincera disculpa por la tardanza de este tercer capítulo, pero entre la escuela, las peleas con la novia y etc… se me había ido la inspiración. Ahora sé que esta no es necesaria pero es muy buena ayuda al momento de escribir. En serio… un maestro nos dijo que "quien se jacta de escribir, no escribe por inspiración sino por encargo" así que…les ruego que me encarguen el cuarto para poder escribirlo, después de todo escribo; no papa mí, sino como cualquiera porque me gusta que me lean. Es decir, escribo por ustedes que aunque pocas personas son ahora, son ya mucho para mí. Gracias por leerme, en serio. Nos vemos pronto, os aseguro!!!_


	4. Sospechas

-Acabo de regresar- reprochaba el azabache a su rubio por centésima vez- Quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes; manda a Sai, a Shizamaru, a Sakura…a quien quieras pero yo no voy.- concluyó tajante.

-Pero sólo tú puedes hacerla- repetía el rubio como cada ocasión en que el Uchiha se negaba a una misión con tal de "pasar más tiempo" con él. Y es que sabía que esa escusa en realidad significaba que necesitaba más "noches de placer".- Sai sigue ayudando a Gaara, Shikamaru sigue en una misión y a Sakura no puedo ocuparla porque la necesito aquí. Sólo tú puedes hacerla...-repitió implorante el rubio.

Sin embargo la actitud renuente de su esposo comenzaba a preocuparle; hacía poco cayó en la cuenta de que no habían hecho el amor la noche que él regresó de su última misión, algo que solían hacer como una especie de ritual de bienvenida. Lo que sí notó es que después de hablar con Minato; "de hombre a hombre" como dijo para molestarle aquella vez, el Uchiha había regresado, se había introducido sin más por entre las sábanas y le había abrazado aparentando un temor poco nato en él. Ahora, sin duda alguna, se preocupaba más por su actitud renuente y la actitud extraña de esa noche.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- quiso saber para despejar toda duda, buscando con la suya la mirada del azabache.- Es que, acabo de recordar que…eh…bueno, hace mucho que no…no…am…tenemos relaciones-terminó casi en un susurro, puesto que Sakura se encontraba en la habitación y aunque la chica sabía bien de sus problemas e intimidades, aún le avergonzaba representar su papel de esposo de Sasuke Uchiha.

El shinobi se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario que parecía no tener relación con la misión que acababa de negarse a realizar. Sin embargo sonrió al imaginar lo bien que debía conocerle el ojiazul para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él, de tal modo que parecía querer enterarse de lo que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos.

-Es verdad, no es que no quiera hacerlo…sabes muy bien cuanto te deseo- susurró del mismo modo hasta acercarse al escritorio del hokage y poder penetrar así con su oscura mirada los bellos ojos azules de su esposo.- Es sólo que...Minato, últimamente parece interferir en nuestros encuentros- declaró el Uchiha.

Aún no le había contado a Naruto la plática que había tenido con su hijo, pensaba que quizá el rubio lo tomaría como una muestra más de sus celos enfermizos y que en definitiva no le creería; así que esperaba no ser él quien revelara aquel secreto. Esperaba realmente que fuese el menor lo suficientemente tonto como para delatarse, sin embargo algo más le preocupaba, ¿qué estaría pensando éste? ¿Tenía planeada alguna estrategia? ¿Pensaba atacarle directamente? En definitiva, la guerra ya la había declarado el menor directamente aquella noche así que el ataque directo ya se había dado.

El rubio se mostraba sorprendido ante la inquietud del Uchiha; era verdad que él siempre insistía en no "hacerlo" mientras su hijo estaba en casa, pero eran muy contadas las ocasiones en las que no terminaba cediendo a los "insistentes toqueteos" de su marido. Sin embargo, lo que el rubio no había notado (por ser "tan dobe" como diría Sasuke), es que los numerosos intentos de intimidad por parte de éste se veían obstruidos con las constantes escusas que daba el menor para invadir la habitación conyugal, impidiendo de ese modo cualquier consumación del "intento".

-Sasuke, no puedo creer que pongas de escusa a nuestro hijo…-comenzó el ojiazul, pero se vio interrumpido por la feroz mirada que el azabache le devolvía a manera de reproche.

-No lo pongo de escusa y no quiero que pienses que estoy celoso, pero no puede ser que sea el único que se dé cuenta de sus interrupciones. El otro día, y resulta una maldita casualidad, que justo cuando yo iba a "hacerte compañía" en la ducha, él entrara en la habitación a…

-¡Sasuke! Esa vez necesitaba entregarme su reporte de equipo; no puedes reprocharle…

-Algo que bien pudo dejar para cuando termináramos. No Naruto, sabes lo impaciente y poco tolerante que soy, sabes igualmente lo que yo he dado por ese niño, lo que he hecho por él…

-Yo también he hecho cosas por él, me preocupo, paso el tiempo que tú estás fuera con él y…

-¡Deja de interrumpirme, maldita sea!- la discusión ya había subido de tono y el azabache, con el sólo recuerdo de las incontables interrupciones del menor y ahora de su rubio justificándolo, había alcanzado su nivel máximo de molestia.- No pienso ponerte en una situación que resultaría estúpida…-el rubio abrió la boca como queriendo preguntar "¿cuál?", pero un dedo amenazador y una mirada cabrea del azabache le aconsejaron guardar silencio- Te lo juro, si sigues interrumpiéndome tal como lo hace él…tendremos un serio problema Naruto Uzumaki. –suspiró tratando de mantenerse en sus cabales.- Naruto, te amo… y creo que no hay cabida en duda de ese hecho; pero me niego rotundamente a alejarme de ti a una misión hasta no haber consumado nuevamente nuestro matrimonio y sabes bien a qué me refiero, dobe… Y eso no podremos hacerlo hasta tenerlo lejos a él, por lo menos un tiempo- concluyó con un semblante serio que asustaba en cierto modo al rubio.

-¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso?- preguntó algo azorado el ojiazul ante las palabras de su esposo. Miró en dirección a su amiga que se había mantenido alerta en caso de tener que intervenir si el Uchiha perdía el control de sí mismo, la encontró tan sorprendida como él de aquella reacción fúrica poco común en su marido, pues éste siempre había resultado el más sereno de los dos. No podía negar que estaba preocupado a la vez que asustado de esa reacción, pero trató de justificársela con la falta de sexo.

- Envíalo a una misión- determinó severamente el azabache. El rubio volvió la mirada a su amiga en busca de un consejo, ésta se alzó de hombros indicándole lo poco que ella también entendía aquella actitud por parte del shinobi. El kitsune le dirigió entonces a su amiga una mirada cómplice, la pelirrosa se escabulló con disimulo (como buena Kunoichi) hasta la puerta y desapareció tras ésta como custodia de la misma.

El hokage dejó su puesto detrás del enorme escritorio que lo separaba a él de su esposo el azabache que aún seguía con el ceño fruncido de pie delante de éste. Caminó hasta él y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca y se acercó lo bastante hasta rozar su nariz con la del ojinegro y penetrar una "dulce" mirada a través de éstos. Aquello era un pretexto para suavizar al Uchiha, pues sabía que cuando adoptaba un papel de "dulce corderito" terminaba por ablandarlo del mismo modo que aquel "jueguito" le excitaba.

-¿Y si en lugar de mandarlo a una misión… me tomas aquí y ahora?- la voz del rubio sonaba ajena a la propia, algo dulce y melodiosa que terminaba por excitar al poseedor del Sharingan; sin embargo aquella no sería la ocasión, pues éste estaba decidido a hacerle entrar en razón a su esposo intentándolo de una manera sutil:

- No puedo. Siento que entrará en cualquier momento a interrumpirnos- confesó el Uchiha.

-Estás paranoico…-bufó el menor arrugando la nariz, lo cual sabía que era otro de los gustos de su esposo.

-No lo estoy, Uzuratonkachi- se quejó éste rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos casi por inercia, no resistiéndose del mismo modo a besar la frente, la nariz y los labios de su rubio; éste fue retrocediendo varios pasos hasta sentir el roce del borde del escritorio atrayendo consigo al Uchiha que aún mantenía sus labios a los del kitsune masajeándolos con los propios, tratando de adentrar su lengua en busca de la ajena, algo que el rubio no impidió, mientras buscaba acomodarse sobre el escritorio con ayuda de su esposo cuyas manos ya se encontraban por adentro de las ropas de hokage rozando con las yemas de sus dedos lo que para él era la suave piel de su rubio.

Sus labios se separaron a exigencia de sus pulmones, la búsqueda de aire entremezcló sus alientos excitando a ambos amantes en el reconocimiento de éstos; con ojos entrecerrados a causa de la misma incitación se devolvieron las miradas en una complicidad de placer con la cual se dieron la mutua aprobación de continuar; sin peligro aparente, con el juego de explorar los cuerpos ajenos con sus manos. El rubio introducía sus manos por debajo de las ropas de su esposo mientras éste le llevaba la delantera deshaciéndose del uniforme de hokage y del botón (y cierre, cabe mencionar) de sus pantalones, para poder aprovechar la libertad del miembro del ojiazul estimulándolo con una mano libre, mientras la otra rozaba su espalda y sus labios volvían al encuentro del otro y éste se dejaba hacer. Entendía la urgencia de su esposo y, a decir verdad, él también la sentía.

-Minato…es que tus padres…-se escuchó decir a la pelirrosa antes de que la puerta se abriera con brusquedad y dejara entrar al menor a la oficina. El zabache se separó con brusquedad del rubio al cual los colores se le subieron al rostro a causa de la vergüenza de verse sorprendido, una vez más por su hijo, en ese acto íntimo con Sasuke.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- se disculpó falsamente (en apariencia ahora que sabía la verdad el azabache) el menor, por consiguiente la pregunta que hizo terminó por encolerizarlo:- ¿interrumpí algo?

- Como si no supieras- gruñó por lo bajo el azabache, cruzándose de brazos sin recato en su molestia. El menor tampoco tuvo reserva en mostrarle una sonrisa burlona que terminó por cabrear aún más al Uchiha, mientras el rubio estaba de espaldas a ellos arreglando el desorden de su pantalón y sus ropas que su marido había causado, sin tener ocasión en reparar en las miradas de odio que intercambiaban el mayor con el menor.

-¡Oh bueno…! Papá venía a traerte el informe de la misión de mi equipo, está en orden como verás por…

-¿No podías traerlo después?- interrumpió el azabache intentando reprimir el gruñido que esperaba salirse por los labios, hecho que notó la ojiverde pero no el rubio.

-Lo siento en verdad, padre… quizá quieras que regrese después para que termines lo que estabas haciendo con mi papá; aunque claro, no creí que utilizaran la oficina como una extensión más de su alcoba…

Aquello parecía una falta de respeto hacia la autoridad paterna, aparente a los ojos de un extraño a la situación en la que ambos shinobis ya se habían declarado la guerra en disputa por el rubio. Sin embargo, el sarcasmo impregnado en aquellas palabras representaba para su oponente un ataque directo que debía rebatir; era momento de comprobar su autoridad (o influencia) sobre Naruto, dirigiéndole una mirada en busca de apoyo (o cierta advertencia de su enojo) a éste:

-Minato, no es como lo planteas.-contestó el rubio ante la mirada de su esposo- Verás; no fue idea de tu padre… fue idea mía el…intentar hacerlo aquí.- el menor aparentó estar sorprendido, aunque ciertamente lo estaba de esa confesión que sin saberlo le daba una ventaja al azabache sobre él.

-Bueno papá, a lo que me refería es que mi padre parece estar constantemente encima de ti intentando…

-¡Ese no es tu problema!- se quejó el aludido alzando la voz sin pretenderlo en un principio, causando la especial atención por parte de su amiga y ex compañera de equipo, que comenzaba a estudiar las miradas que intercambiaba con el menor y las acciones tan "calculadas"; como aparentaba ser, los movimientos del menor.

- Es mi problema porque no me gusta que lastimes a papá- fingió un tono de extrema preocupación y de niño pequeño, que sabía bien alteraba las emociones de su rubio padre, pues afloraba en él un sentimiento de protección natural que sabía no podía retener.- Juro que a veces… ya no sé cuando es consensual y cuando es una…una…-sabía que las pausas melodramáticas le hacían parecer patético ante el azabache pero que sabía que al ojiazul terminaría por crear culpabilidad y deseo de protegerle, algo que el Uchiha notó y sabía también perfectamente.- juro que no sé…cuando es una… violación…

Eso era más de lo que podía aguantar. El azabache se levantó con furia de su lugar y estuvo a punto de comenzar a escupir una serie de rebatimientos a las palabras del menor cuando:

-Tu padre nunca me ha lastimado- determinó seriamente el rubio hacia su hijo. Quien después de haber sentido la cercanía del Uchiha le había sostenido la mirada encolerizada con una burlona y satisfactoria, algo que tampoco soportaba el mayor.

-Eso no lo sé papá, a veces ni siquiera sé que tanto ha influido él en ti…siento que…

-¿Le tengo miedo?- inquirió el hokage desde detrás de su escritorio- Minato, te estás equivocando con tu padre, él nunca…

-He escuchado como le has pedido que se detenga y él continúa con lo suyo sin importarle tus palabras, eso…según las definiciones que se le emplea a la palabra "violación" quiere decir que…

-¡Minato!- el menor se quedó callado ante lo que le pareció una orden por parte de su padre el ojiazul, creyó que el color carmesí de su rostro era debido a una furia contenida por su altanería, pero las palabras que continuaron le desecharon esa idea y comprobó una vez más la inocencia característica de su padre.- Sa…Sasuke…-comenzó casi en un susurro- Tu padre y yo solemos jugar así…verás… si yo finjo resistirme… eso excita a tu padre…es nuestro juego…Sasuke se excita cuando yo me "resisto" y a mí…- tosió para aclarar su garganta- me excita ver encendido a tu padre-concluyó con un sonrojo incandescente.

El menor estaba sorprendido por la valentía de su rubio padre ante esa confesión, sorprendido porque le diese el triunfo a su padre en esa ocasión dejándole prácticamente en ridículo. El Uchiha por su parte estaba sorprendido otro tanto por la misma causa, la victoria que el rubio le había entregado sin saberlo; y sin embargo sabía que la batalla seguía abierta por lo cual debía rematar esa victoria con la propuesta inicial que el kitsune se adelantó a anunciar:

-Tengo una misión de rango B para ti. Sé que es muy pronto para que te asigne una misión como ésta, demo…

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido el menor, dirigiendo una mirada inquisitoria al azabache que se mantenía a su lado con los brazos cruzados y dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa. Aquello había resultado su plan, podía darse cuenta de que aquella inesperada misión individual y de rango tan significativo se debía a la influencia del Uchiha sobre su padre, y éste parecía confesárselo abiertamente:

-He convencido a tu papá de asignarte una misión importante, de hecho estábamos cerrando el trato cuando tú irrumpiste en la habitación- confesó el azabache con malicia aún impregnada en esa sonrisa.

No pudo evitar lanzarle abiertamente una mirada llena de odio a su padre, no…a su rival, ese maldito y bastardo Uchiha. La manera tan cínica en que había confesado su interés de mantenerlo lejos para poder aprovecharse y retomar la cercanía con su esposo era evidente; tenía que impedírselo y sin embargo sabía que esa batalla ya estaba dada por perdida. "Por hoy, bastardo, por hoy…" pensó dentro de sí el menor. Ninguno de los dos declarados "en secreto" rivales, recayó en la profunda mirada que la pelirrosa cernía sobre ellos, aunque eran consientes de que aquello, en apariencia, bien resultaba la primera rebelión del adolescente hacia la figura paterna (representada en Sasuke, claramente), o al menos eso era lo que tenía en mente el rubio sin sospechar las verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaría lejos?-quiso saber el menor, fingiendo de nueva cuenta preocupación.

-Dependiendo de cómo te desarrolles en ella…siete días- calculó el rubio.

-¿No puedo negarme?

-Lo siento, hijo…no puedes.

-¿Lo haces para tenerme lejos de ustedes a petición de mi padre?- inquirió sin sorna el menor.

-Tu padre y yo hemos estado separados por nuestros deberes mucho tiempo, creo que es justo lo que él me pide y no es algo más que sin duda ayudará a nuestra familia; la reconstrucción de nuestra relación de pareja. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad Minato-kun?

El menor hizo un gran esfuerzo por tragarse sus reproches y el maldito orgullo Uchiha que sin pretenderlo ya cargaba en su carácter. Asintió con resignación y tomó los papeles que aclaraban los puntos de la misión y que su papá le ofrecía. Dirigiéndole una última mirada rencorosa a su padre el Uchiha.

-Entonces, me marcho lo más pronto posible, papá. Mientras más pronto me valla regresaré del mismo modo.

-Cuídate mucho, hijo.- el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza a manera de disculpa mientras frotaba con afectuosidad la espalda de su hijo. Este se separó de él y beso su frente a manera cariñosa. Estaba por salir cuando recordó que debía "remendar" la relación con su padre, por lo cual se dirigió hasta él y le extendió una mano como símbolo de "respeto de hijo" que el azabache no aceptó. Por el contrario, si se trataba de hipocresía el Uchiha sabía desenvolverse muy bien en esos campos; rodeó con sus brazos al menor en un muy forzado abrazo y trató de que sus palabras parecieran ser dirigidas en secreto pero perfectamente audibles para los demás presentes en la oficina.

-Regresa pronto, hijo.

-Si muero mi papá nunca te lo perdonará- susurró por lo bajo el menor.

-No seas exagerado- imitó la acción el Uchiha- a menos que no creas ser capaz de realizar una misión del rango B, entonces di que tienes miedo y Naruto buscará alguien más apto.

-Ni de coña te lo creas Uchiha, hace mucho que no tienes idea de mis capacidades- intentó imponer miedo sobre su "padre", aunque sabía que bien podía significar un intento burdo de su parte por aparentar ser más que él. Era tiempo de terminar la farsa por ese día.- Gracias por los consejos, padre.- dijo en voz clara el menor fingiendo que la demora del abrazo se había resumido a los consejos de un padre hacia su hijo. –Los tendré muy en cuenta, los extrañaré, hasta pronto.

Y sin más volvió a despedirse con un gesto de ambos mayores y con un cabeceo hacia la pelirrosa, que fingió normalidad ante aquellos acontecimientos, pues bien podía ser que aquello fuese una disputa entre padre e hijo o bien, aquello que ya empezaba a figurarse en su mente analítica de kunoichi que le indicaba una disputa entre padre (claramente adoptivo) e hijo (del mismo modo) por el "amor" de un rubio que aún se mantenía ajeno a los hechos campales que ya se cernían sobre su inocente ser.

***

_El 2010 no me ha pintado nada bien. En enero tuve en fallecimiento de mi bisabuela y recientemente el de mi compañera de hacía diez años, mi perrita maltés Mitzy. Sin embargo mis amigos han intentado con todas sus fuerzas el distraerme y como ejercicio propio ante el dolor que he llevado poco más de una semana, mi distracción se concentró en los deberes de la escuela y la realización de este capítulo que resultó un poco más largo de lo planeado, pero he quedado satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que para ustedes haya sido de buen agrado, gracias por seguir mi petición de encargarme el cuarto capítulo, en serio que necesito distraerme de todo, por eso les doy gracias por inspirarme a seguir. Gracias por su comprensión y espero no decepcionarles, espérenme pronto con el siguiente capítulo. Besos y hasta pronto._

_P.D. A la pregunta que me hicieron con respecto a si Minato sufre de alguna patología por permanecer en complejo de Edipo aún en la adolescencia… ¿qué no es obvio en su actitud? XD vean no más lo que es capaz de hacer y entonces díganme. Hay que darle un par de nalgaditas a ese niño ¿quién se apunta? XD_


	5. Decisiones difíciles

Los personajes de Naruto (por desgracia) no me pertenecen, sino al magnífico maestro Kishimoto (¡salve kishimoto!)

Advertencia: Debí ponerla en el primer capítulo (XD), incesto y lemon.

Advertencia del capítulo: Spoiler del manga (muy sutil, pero si lo leen y lo entienden, es que ya leyeron el manga…sino… ¡no me maten por favor! (XD))

**Entre él y yo ¿cuál es tu elección?  
Decisiones difíciles**

La habitación matrimonial estaba en penumbras y el silencio sólo era roto por los suspiros y sonidos húmedos de dos cuerpos que se rozaban en desenfrenada pasión; "Sasuke…" se escuchaba decir entre suspiros y gemidos ahogados mientras ambos compartían el aliento del otro, excitándose… amándose cada vez más. Los labios del azabache se fundían con los de su rubio quien mantenía sus piernas entrelazadas con fuerza en las caderas de su marido que ahora se divertía adentrando su lengua en la boca de su conyugue al ritmo de sus embestidas; lo que causaba que el ojiazul le mordiera de vez en vez el labio inferior como prueba de su creciente excitación, la cual comenzaba a dolerle ante la constante opresión de la que era sujeta su miembro entre ambos vientres.

Sólo algo verdaderamente importante (o peligroso) podría haber detenido; como lo hizo, al Uchiha en un momento tan esperado como aquel; su insistente vaivén se detuvo consternando a Naruto quien le miraba ahora con extrañeza, pues Sasuke se detuvo con brusquedad mirando con el ceño fruncido, como escrudiñando a través de las cortinas de la enorme ventana de la habitación; hacia el enorme árbol detrás del alto muro de la residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki.

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? –preguntó preocupado el rubio, tocando la barbilla de su marido para que le prestara atención, sin embargo éste seguía mirando con agravio hacia la misma dirección.

-Sentí que…alguien nos observaba- dijo en un susurro y sin cambiar su estado de alerta ni por un instante.

-Estás paranoico ¿lo sabes?- protestó el kitsune inflando los mofletes en señal de reproche para el azabache, quien le miró frunciendo aún más el ceño.

-No hagas ese puchero, dobe.

-Pero si a ti te gusta que lo haga- reprochó frunciendo el ceño e inflándolos más.

-Pero no en la cama- volvió a quejarse el Uchiha.

-¿Y entonces qué demonios te gusta que haga en la cama?- aquella fue una pregunta instintiva y sin reflexión.

-Pues… éstos- el azabache había sonreído con malicia y retomado el movimiento del vaivén, provocando que aquellas mejillas se tornaran nuevamente de un ligero color carmesí, al mismo tiempo que el rubio soltaba un ahogado gemido de placer y se aferraba al cuello del shinobi.

-Te odio…-se quejó ante aquel acto que le parecía humillante y entregó más que dispuesto a nueva cuenta sus labios a su poseedor.

-Pero yo, te amo con locura… y lo sabes bien…u-zu-ra-ton-kachi- rió divertido el Uchiha, con toda la intención de molestarle, ya que aquello provocaba al rubio como si fuese un "reto" abierto para ver quién complacía más al otro.

-Oh claro…tú si puedes ser poco sensual y romper el momento…-

El azabache lo abrazó con fuerza, incorporándolo levemente para profundizar la penetración y así disfrutar más él y su pareja. Sonrió divertido ante el comentario y después de darle una mordida que dejaría una provocativa y delatora marca en su cuello, le susurró:

-Te equivocas, dobe… El gran Sasuke Uchiha es naturalmente sensual y no puede dejar de serlo…- mordió el lóbulo de la oreja provocando un fuerte gemido por parte de su esposo, el cual se aferró aún más a su cuello y caderas.

-Ugh… te odio, teme…-susurró por lo bajo mientras se dejaba hacer por las suaves caricias del ahora ANBU, sin mención de su esposo, retomando el momento del placer que habían perdido brevemente hasta alcanzar el clímax de su ardiente relación.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha no pudo cerrar los ojos en toda la noche a pesar de tener su amuleto fetiche; es decir su rubio, durmiendo en su pecho como de costumbre y lo cual le hacía dormir tranquilo sabiendo que su más preciada posesión estaba entre sus brazos. No pudo dejar de lado la incertidumbre de haber sentido aquella presencia que por alguna extraña razón se le hacía tan familiar y peligrosa. El recuerdo de Minato se le vino a la cabeza y sin embargo trató de desecharla tal como había llegado, asegurándose así mismo de que él se encontraba aún a varios kilómetros en aquella misión a la cual había partido desde hacía cuatro días. No, no podía ser que hubiese acabado tan pronto, no siendo un principiante, no siendo simplemente un Chuunin.

***

-¿Es que acaso no tienes otros shinobis competentes en este lugar?- preguntó entre enojado y frustrado el Uchiha.

-Sasuke, todos los shinobis de Konoha son competentes, pero cada uno lo es para una misión especial y ésta es la tuya… ¡oh, vamos! No me digas que no has tenido suficiente "recompensación" de tus esfuerzos en casa- se cruzó de brazos con enfado, o al menos eso intentaba aparentar el rubio.

-No es eso, uzuratonkachi…y a todo caso…NO, aún no me siento satisfecho con cinco días cuando he llegado a estar afuera realizando misiones… si te pones a contar los días juntos… cerca de tres sino es que cuatro meses…

-Eres el rey de los dramas, Sasuke… te dejé renunciar a una misión importante, te complací con mandar a nuestro hijo a una misión de rango B para poder estar solos, te complací cuando me pediste que le pusiera un instructor particular… Sasuke, tal parece que yo tengo que complacerte en todo…y no es una queja- se adelantó el rubio cuando detectó aquella mirada explosiva en su esposo- pero, sé un poco considerado conmigo…amor- endulzó su voz haciendo que el Uchiha destensara el semblante- eres el único que puede hacerla. Por mi, ¿si, Sasu-neko?

-Argh…-gruñó el azabache ante aquel chantaje meloso al cual no podía resistirse; echó un vistazo a la pelirosa que se mantenía como una sombra cerca de las paredes de aquella oficina y notó como ésta disimulaba una sonrisa divertida ante aquel apodo.- No me llames así en frente de Sakura, uzuRATONkachi…- advirtió de cerca, haciendo que la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchara pues sabía que había logrado su objetivo de convencerlo.- Pero… ¿y si me marcho y él regresa?

-¿Quién?- preguntó instintivamente el rubio.

-No te hagas el tonto…Minato. ¿Y si me voy y él regresa?

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Sasuke no quería decirle los verdaderos motivos de su preocupación, menos había comentado su sospecha de que el intruso de la noche anterior fuese Minato, según él pensaba, pero no encontraba una escusa idónea para decirle a su Kitsune, aunque afortunadamente éste le pudo dar una:- ¡ah! Ya entiendo- sonrió con dulzura- quieres ser el primero en saber cómo le habrá ido en su importante misión, despreocúpate, no le pediré su reporte hasta que tú no estés de regreso, ¿vale? La misión que te doy es simple para ti, es una de rango B que no te durará más de tres días en realizarla.

-Mmm…- el Uchiha tomó los papeles, los leyó detenidamente grabando toda la información en su memoria y por último convirtió los papeles en ceniza sin desprenderlos de su mano. No podía decir que estaba tranquilo, pero sabía que negándose únicamente provocaría las sospechas del rubio y estaba firmemente decidido a no ser él quien revelara el secreto de Minato; tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en la inexperiencia del menor. Tenía fe en que Naruto se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor aunque bien sabía lo distraído que era su marido. Echó un suspiro y besó a su rubio en la frente- Bueno, me marcho- se dirigió hacia la ventana para partir en ese mismo momento, pero una mano posada en su hombro le detuvo y un beso en la mejilla le produjo cierto escalofrío.

-Por favor, vuelve pronto a casa- susurró a su oído el Hokage y sin más no pudo evitar rozar sus labios con los del jefe de la aldea:

-Volveré pronto, mi Hokage- sonrió y salió por aquella ventana, dejando al ojiazul mirando su silueta alejarse entre salto y salto de un edificio a otro.

***

No había pasado ni un segundo y medio desde que la silueta del azabache había desaparecido en el horizonte, cuando la puerta de la oficina del Hokage se abrió dando paso a la figura de su hijo adolescente quien llegaba al parecer sin un rasguño. Saludó con una sonrisa a su sorprendido rubio padre quien corrió a abrazarle olvidando por un segundo la pérdida momentánea de su esposo.

-¡Minato! ¡Qué sorpresa! Tu padre acaba de marcharse, poco antes que hubieras llegado y hubieses podido despedirte de él- una lagrimita entre tristeza y felicidad había mojado por un instante el rostro del rubio.

-¿En serio? –fingió demencia el menor ante la ingenuidad de su padre el Hokage. Aprovechándose de la ocasión para abrazarle con fuerza- Pero, papá aunque mi padre se haya marchado en este momento, no creo que esa sea una manera propia de saludarme al volver. Primero que nada…"estoy en casa"- fingió inocencia el menor, pues le molestaba que aún a su regreso "inesperadamente oportuno" su papá no tuviera más pensamiento que el alejamiento del Uchiha.

-Es verdad… es verdad, lo siento- se aclaró la garganta y sonrió con alegría a su hijo- Bienvenido a casa, Minato.

Aquella llegada tan sorpresiva no levantaría sospecha alguna en alguien tan distraído como Naruto; sin embargo en una kunoichi tan persuasiva como lo era ella (o en cualquier otro Shinobi más persuasivo que el rubio) aquel arribo tan veloz a la partida del Uchiha bien podía considerarse sospechoso. Claro que el primer pensamiento de la pelirosa fue de extrañeza, pero al recordar la escena de unos días antes, las miradas de odio que ambos shinobis se dirigían sin disimulo ante sí, le produjo cierto pensamiento que ya no podía desechar y sin más sabía debía ser prudente y hablarlo con el Uchiha concerniente de ese asunto y no al rubio que parecía totalmente ajeno, sin idea de que él representara el eje central de una afanosa disputa por su amor.

***

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la partida de Sasuke. El rubio tenía dos métodos con los cuales distraerse para no pensar demasiado en el dolor de la distancia, uno de ellos era el cocinar y el otro el de actualizar los reportes atrasados en los expedientes de los Shinobis de Konoha. Estaba trabajando en éste último cuando sintió la presencia de su único hijo a sus espaldas, quien sin preguntar se acomodó el sillón individual a espaldas de su padre para tener oportunidad de abrazarle, tal como en contadas ocasiones había observado hacer al Uchiha mayor.

-Minato-kun…en serio que a veces actúas igual a tu padre- sonrió el rubio mientras continuaba con sus labores- aunque en otras creo que tu manera de actuar sigue siendo la de un niño pequeño, estás tan acostumbrado a mí que tengo miedo de que al dejarte volar lejos no sepas como hacerlo- comentó más para sí que para el menor, éste lo rodeó entre sus brazos y posó su cabeza nuevamente en el hombro de su padre para respirar su aroma mucho mejor.

- Papá, yo no tengo intenciones de volar fuera del nido…aún- trató de disimular la emoción que sentía al estar tan cerca de él y más aún cuando estaba totalmente decidido a avanzar aquella noche un paso más.- Y aunque me creas infantil, yo no pienso de ningún modo separarme de ti, te amo… papá- corrigió a tiempo su pensamiento puesto que éste sólo pensaba en Naruto ya sin el concepto de un padre.

-Yo también te amo mucho, Minato-kun- el rubio se había enternecido ante las palabras del menor y había dejado de lado sus labores para ladear la cabeza y observarle mejor- Pero, algún día conocerás a alguien o no necesariamente, pero algún día te cansarás de tus "viejos"- rió divertido- y querrás tener una vida separada de nosotros.

-No de ti. De mi padre no estoy seguro…no sé… ¿has notado que ya no me llama hijo? Antes se enojaba cuando les interrumpía, pero ahora parece estar eternamente enojado conmigo, no sé… tal vez ya se cansó de tenerme y ahora se arrepiente de haberme adoptado- trató de que su tono de voz sonara entristecido, a pesar del asco que le producía el siquiera mencionar al Uchiha como su padre y más tener que seguir tratando al rubio como a tal, ¿cuándo le permitiría revelarle sus sentimientos?

El rubio le miraba ahora preocupado, ciertamente entristecido por sus pensamientos y tratando de buscar en su memoria algún indicio por parte del Uchiha que pudiese demostrar desamor o resentimiento. Era verdad que Sasuke constantemente se mostraba celoso, pero no sólo con su hijo sino con cualquiera que se acercara o demostrara una señal de afecto con el rubio, claro que éste había identificado esos celos como una manera "osca" por parte del último descendiente del Sharingan para demostrar sus sentimientos. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizá nunca había tomado en cuenta que esos celos pudiesen lastimar a su hijo y mucho menos pasaba por su mente que el Uchiha hubiese dejado de amarlo, no después de todos los años que habían pasado juntos y menos después de todos los esfuerzos que el azabache había realizado para darle lo mejor a Minato; un trato especial ajeno al de los chicos de su generación que le permitiera avanzar y ser destacado como el mejor Shinobi de entre sus colegas.

-No digas eso, Minato- logró articular después de sus reflexiones- tu padre te ama y puedo estar seguro, ninguno de los dos se arrepiente de haberte…bueno, de hacerte su hijo…y no digas más esa palabra que para nosotros eres nuestro hijo y no un adoptado.- infló los mofletes como solía hacer cuando se sentía disgustado con algo, lo cual igual le encantaba al menor.

-Lo siento, creo que tampoco debí haber dicho todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos al respecto…- fingió sentirse arrepentido.

-No, Minato…tienes todo el derecho a expresar tus sentimientos y si Sasuke te ha hecho sentir mal en algún momento, no es conmigo con quien debes tratarlo sino con él, claro que yo te apoyaré aunque él diga que soy un papá muy consentidor- rió divertido el rubio rascándose la cabeza distraídamente.

-Mmm, hablando de consentir… ¿puedo pedirte algo, papá?- los ojos negros del pelinegro brillaron con malicia aunque no fueron notorios para el ojiazul.

-Hum…dime

-¿Recuerdas que cuando mi padre se marchaba, igual solíamos tomar baños juntos?

-Sí, era porque igual creía que te sentirías solo y pensaba que el alejamiento de tu padre también te estresaba, aunque creo que me estresaba aún más a mí…

- Entonces… ¿podrías tomar un baño conmigo? Es que hace mucho que me siento muy solo y sería relajante para mí que alguien tallara mi espalda… además estás bajo mucho estrés y si mi padre no está aquí tal vez pueda tallar la tuya- sonrió con muy fingida inocencia.

-Mmm, bueno… supongo que tienes razón- dijo después de una breve pausa, levantándose para dirigirse al cuarto de baño de la habitación nupcial seguido de su hijo, olvidando por un momento que hablaba con un chico de quince años y no con uno de siete como él estaba pensando. Había adquirido una maldita manía sin darse cuenta, el de no ver que su hijo ya no era un niño pequeño.

Estaba ansioso y lleno de adrenalina; seguro de que por fin había dado un gran avance en esa relación ficticia que se había construido en su mente; y no sólo eso, sino que también tendría la oportunidad de ver desnudo a su padre, de sentirlo cerca de su propio cuerpo desnudo. Si bien antes habían tomado baños juntos, no recordaba nunca haber tenido a su padre desnudo, claro está porque él era un niño y su rubio padre tenía extremadas precauciones en su educación sobre todo sexual, el rubio era un padre pudiente que sobre todo respetaba el cuerpo de su hijo, algo que lamentaba el menor con mucho pesar.

El rubio se había marchado hacia su habitación dejándolo sólo en el baño, tiempo que aprovechó para desnudarse y entrar en la tina llena de agua caliente sumamente relajante esperando impaciente la entrada del rubio; éste llegó con una bata de baño sonriendo con amabilidad a su hijo, se quitó la bata dejando al descubierto su bien torneado cuerpo, sin embargo las ilusiones del menor se vieron frustradas al examinarle detenidamente y recaer en el bañador que llevaba puesto. ¡Maldita sea! Su padre aún pensaba en que debía cubrirle, por pudor, su propio cuerpo a su hijo y éste no podía demandarle que no lo hiciera sin que se mostrase sospechoso.

-¿Está rica el agua?- le preguntó como a un niño pequeño y se acomodó para entrar en la tina, reparando el notable crecimiento de su hijo justo en aquel momento.- ¡Vaya! Ya no cabemos en la tina juntos- rió.

-Bueno, aún hay espacio para dos personas, ¿no? ¿O no sueles tomar baños de espuma con mi padre?- se apresuró a advertir el menor, distorsionando su voz pues ésta en principio salió tal y como era, un reproche.

-Bueno… sí- el rubio se sonrojó súbitamente- pero es algo ligeramente diferente.

Comenzó a jugar distraídamente con el agua formando pequeñas burbujas después de verter el líquido que las hacía aparecer. El menor consideró prudente no seguir mencionando al Uchiha, después de todo si lo que menos quería era que su papá pensara en él, él mismo debía dejar de mencionárselo.

-Eh… papá tengo una idea- sonrió amigablemente- ¿qué te parece si te doy un pequeño masaje para liberarte del estrés?- esperó que el mayor asintiera antes de posar sus manos en sus hombros y comenzar a moverlos circular y suavemente. No tardó mucho el rubio en reaccionar tal y como el menor lo esperaba; a medida que su cuerpo iba destensándose sus labios comenzaron a proferir suspiros y gemidos de exquisito placer, o debería decirse, satisfacción.

-¡oh, Minato-kun! Tienes unas manos privilegiadas con este don, ahh…ahhh, se siente tan bien- suspiró el rubio con placer mientras sentía su cuerpo ceder poco a poco a las manos de su hijo. El rubio era demasiado inocente como para entender lo que estaba poco a poco provocando con su naturalidad, puesto que el miembro de su hijo ADOLESCENTE comenzaba a ceder de igual modo ante los gemidos de su padre, lo que era aún más vergonzoso el estar desnudo detrás del ojiazul y que la fina tela del bañador fuese lo único que se interpusiera entre su miembro y la entrada al placer tan deseada en poseer.- Aaaah, no te detengas, se siente muy bien…- volvió a gemir con poco más de fuerza el ojiazul.

- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ!?- La puerta del baño se abrió con brusquedad y la figura encolerizada del azabache entró tomando del brazo, sin medir su fuerza, a Naruto; sacándolo de la bañera pudiendo notar la creciente erección del menor a quien le dirigió la más feroz de sus miradas, la cual (debía admitir el menor) en verdad le había asustado pues jamás se la había conocido hasta entonces.

- ¡SASUKE! Verás, Mina-chan me estaba dando un masaje…y entonces creo que yo….

- ¡LARGO NARUTO! SAL DE MI VISTA ANTES DE QUE LO MATE- gritó con furia el Uchiha tomando con fuerza al menor también por el brazo para obligarlo a salir, dispuesto mil veces a golpearlo.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE? ¡Sueltalo! ¡SASUKE SUELTALO!- gritó alarmado el rubio interponiéndose entre ambos logrando así que el azabache soltara al menor, dándole tiempo a su erección en desvanecerse.

- PERO SI YA CASI LE QUEDA DURO, POR DIOS NARUTO- trató de respirar hondo para dejar de gritar- no entiendo en qué demonios estás pensando, ¿en serio no te das cuenta de que está enamorado de ti? ¿Qué hacías en la bañera con él?

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Ya te dije que estaba dándome un masaje y nada más… tus malditos celos han rebasado el límite esta vez, Sasuke…

-¡MALDITA SEA, NARUTO! ¿Es que en serio no te das cuenta? – Le dirigió una mirada de furia al menor- ESTE MALDITO BASTARDO está ENAMORADO DE TI…

La expresión en el rostro del rubio se desencajó ante la mención de la palabra "bastardo", provocando que se silenciaran todas las palabras que presidieron después. Como todo un padre en defensa de su hijo, sin pensárselo mucho cerró con fuerza el puño y se lo estampó directo a la cara a su esposo, haciendo que éste se tambaleara ante el golpe el cual le había roto el labio.

-¡¡¡CÓMO TE ATRESVES!!!- gritó con furia el kitsune.

-Es triste, pero te dije que hacía mucho tiempo que él ya no me consideraba su hijo…- comentó con "tristeza" el menor a espaldas de su papá.

-Naruto, ¡por dios! Abre los ojos, te estoy diciendo la verdad, ¡acéptalo! El que está más consciente de su condición de adoptado es él… él es quien no me considera su padre y mucho menos a ti su…

- ¡¡¡CALLATE!!!- la furia del Uzumaki se había transformado en tal que sus bellos zafiros parecían brillar de un color rojo intenso.- LARGATE DE MI CASA Y LA DE MI HIJO…¡¡¡TE QUIERO FUERA, SASUKE!!!

Una sonrisa malévola y de superioridad brilló en el rostro de su hijo, aún a sus espaldas. Había ganado por completo la guerra, estaba seguro de su triunfo pues ahí estaba la respuesta; el Uchiha había cometido el error de llamarle "bastardo", de atacarle físicamente y de mencionar su estado de adoptado, todo esto delante del rubio quien mantenía fielmente su rol de padre protector. El Uchiha no pudo menos que notar esa sonrisa y tratar de abalanzarse hacía el menor para molerle la cara a golpes, sin embargo sus intentos se vieron frustrados por el rubio que se interpuso como una fiera ante él, denotando obviamente que si el azabache pretendía golpearlo antes tendría que plasmar su puño en el rostro del kitsune.

-¡VETE!- repitió el rubio con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos- SASUKE HABLO EN SERIO, ¡VETE!

-¿Entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo? ¿Entiendes que si me marcho lo estarás anteponiendo a él que a mí? ¿Entiendes tu error?

-¡¡¿¿MI ERROR??!! ¿ERROR AL DEFENDER A MI HIJO DE TI?- el llanto de sus ojos estalló ante esas palabras- no sé desde hace cuanto tienes esa absurda idea en tu cabeza, pero si me estás diciendo que debo elegir entre él y tú…creo que ya tienes mi respuesta… lo elijo a él.

El menor estaba que no podía contener más su felicidad, su triunfo le extasiaba y no pudo haber resultado mejor el quiebre de la "feliz pareja", el rompimiento de sus "padres" que tanto había soñado se volvía realidad de una manera tan exquisita que su éxtasis comenzaba a comerle por dentro.

-Si me marcho… te vas a arrepentir de no creerme

-Me has mentido muchas veces, Sasuke- la cara del azabache se congeló ante aquellas palabras que en principio, si bien le hirieron como un certero puñal, le confundieron más pensando que se trataban de una cruel mentira.

- Espero que estés consciente de lo que estás haciendo…

-No quiero volver a verte…

-Así será entonces…- el azabache salió del cuarto de baño, tomó la bolsa de viaje que había dejado sobre la cama antes de escuchar los gemidos de su esposo; abrió la puerta del armario y cogió algunas prendas antes de salir de la habitación y acto seguido de la casa. El rubio le había seguido hasta la habitación con la firme intención de detenerle, estaba enojado y debía admitirlo, pero el dolor de perderle…de ser él quien le estuviera alejando esta vez de su vida parecía ser más fuerte que su enojo.

***

-¿Estás bien, papá?- la voz y el abrazo de su hijo a sus espaldas le hizo entender que lo que acababa de hacer era lo correcto. No podía dejar que el azabache lastimara a su hijo y después de todo tenía fe en que éste recapacitara recordando que también era su hijo, alguien a quien tanto habían deseado tener.

-No…- sollozó después de una prolongada pausa. Suspiró recobrando sus fuerzas para poder darse la vuelta y abrazar con fuerza a su hijo.- Pero lo estaré, Minato-kun…sé que pronto lo estaré…- y dejó que las lagrimas corrieran con libertad por sus mejillas.

Aquello no había sido lo que el menor hubiera deseado, puesto que había sido la sonrisa del rubio lo que más lo enamoraba y odiaba ver esas lágrimas en su rostro, producto de la partida del azabache… ¡oh, cuanto odiaba a ese Uchiha por hacer llorar a su padre! Pero qué equivocado estaba el menor, pues no había reflexionado en que aquel daño había sido causa suya, que aquellas lágrimas habían sido producto de su egoísmo por poseer al rubio y qué ajeno estaba el menor al dolor que les había causado a ambos.

Dos corazones cuando se han roto al mismo tiempo causan en los amantes exactamente el mismo dolor; las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por las mejillas del rubio eran calca exacta de las lágrimas de quien en hacía mucho tiempo no habían figurado en su rostro, en quien siendo vengador de sus padres había destruido al ser que le amaba, su hermano… si bien había llorado y deseado venganza en ese momento, las lágrimas de amor puro de las cuales era dueño en ese momento, no le permitían pensar en venganza, antes bien no podía dejar de pronunciar el nombre de su rubio sintiendo como el pecho se le oprimía ante cada mención, ante cada lamento por haberle perdido.

¿Amor de padre o amor de esposo? Ya sabía la respuesta y ésta le destrozaba el alma, pues el kitsune había elegido a su hijo, demostrando que el amor de un padre a un hijo era más fuerte que el amor que alguna vez se juraron en un altar. Pero ese niño no era hijo suyo, de ninguno de los dos y esa era la causa de su rabia, porque si hay algo que el último descendiente del clan Uchiha no soportaba era el de sentirse manipulado. A cada pérdida una nueva venganza, el dolor seguiría ahí pero no sería eterna la caída…tenía que recuperarlo y hacer caer por su propio peso a ese mentiroso, pero para ello necesitaba la fe de alguien que sí creyera en él; lo que le recordó una de las enseñanzas del rubio… la fuerza de uno está en los amigos…

***

_Oh por dios, ¿qué he hecho? Jajaja, lo siento pero quería que éste capítulo representara el clímax central de la historia…bueno, todos me dejan algo que me deja en shock y me sorprende de mí misma, pero bueno… Gracias mil, mil, mil gracias por leerme, en serio que se los agradezco mucho… no he tenido tiempo de leer fics así que con mucho trabajo terminé este capítulo cinco, espero que les guste y prometo en serio leerme más fics u.u. Gracias por las palabras de aliento que me dieron por mis pérdidas, poco a poco las he ido superando(aún lloro cuando recuerdo a Mitzy, lloré al mes). La semana próxima me voy de vagaciones al puerto… sin civilización (osea internet) espero poder tener el capítulo 6 a mi regreso jajaja. Muchas gracias en serio por todo y espero nos leamos pronto, por comentar (mandar reviews) no cobran nada, así que les agradecería más porque eso me hace muy feliz jajaja (XD) aunque luego eso hace que escriba cosas emo…no importa (XD), los quiero mucho y muchas gracias por todo!!! Sayo!!! _


	6. Por qué me hiciste esto?

**¿Por qué me hiciste esto?**

Estaba a punto de irse a la cama cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se preguntó quién podría estar llamando a esas horas de la madrugada y, como kunoichi precavida que era, miró por el ojillo de la puerta vislumbrando la silueta de alguien muy familiar. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con la figura de su antiguo amor completamente deshecha; "Sakura…" fueron las únicas palabras de aquel doliente ser antes de que se abrazara con fuerza a la pelirosa y soltara de nueva cuenta las lágrimas que había retenido con mucho esfuerzo, asustando por supuesto a su antigua compañera de equipo.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Le pasó algo malo a Naruto, está bien?- el azabache sólo negaba con la cabeza a cada pregunta de la chica, lo que le preocupaba aún más. Lo ayudó a tomar asiento mientras desaparecía de la vista del Uchiha y regresaba con una taza de té para calmarle los nervios. Una vez que se hubo asegurado que el azabache recobró algo de su compostura, continuó:- Anda, cuéntame qué ha pasado… ¿ha sido cosa de Minato?

La mirada entristecida del Uchiha se volvió sorpresiva ante esas últimas palabras, volvió su mirada hacia los ojos comprensivos de la ojiverde que le sonrió con la melancolía que le producía verlo destrozado en ese momento. Con voz entrecortada pudo articular su pregunta: "¿lo sabes?", la chica asintió confirmando en ese momento toda sospecha que había tenido con anterioridad y pidiéndole, que aunque fuese doloroso, le contase todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

-Sabes que Naruto, te ama… sólo que…entiéndelo, él nunca tuvo una familia por eso le asusta el perder la única que conoce y Minato…forma parte de la misma- comentó con parsimonia después de escuchar su relato.

-Y claro, de entre los dos prefirió desecharme a mí antes que de ese bastardo…

-He ahí el error, Sasuke-kun…- el azabache la miro sin entender; ella suspiró mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para que le entendiera- le has llamado "bastardo" y "adoptado" delante de Naruto, te repito que Naruto no conoce otra familia que la de ustedes, él fue huérfano durante mucho tiempo y la familia que tú y Minato le proporcionaron siente que debe protegerla hasta con sangre; sin embargo…entre tú y él, me refiero a Minato, éste al igual que Naruto no conoció a sus padres, sé que tú también fuiste huérfano por un tiempo y también fue doloroso, pero entre ambos, es totalmente lógico que Naruto se identifique con Minato…tú no has sido una monedita de oro para ser justos…

Los ojos penetrantes del azabache fulminaron con rabia a la pelirosa ante aquel consuelo que le recordaba sus errores en lugar de prestarle soluciones, como él lo consideraba; además de que no quería escuchar (o recordar) de nuevo que Naruto había elegido a Minato antes que a él. La chica comprendió el motivo de aquella mirada y volvió a suspirar, recordándose a sí misma lo susceptible que ahora resultaba el azabache, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que aquellas expresiones tan naturales de su sentir se debían en gran medida al cambio que su rubio amigo había producido en él: "Pareciera que todo lo que toca lo volviera bueno" se pensó al contemplar de nuevo las expresiones tan dolidas del último poseedor del Sharingan.

-Me refiero a que tu pasado aún pesa en la conciencia de muchos y…

-¿Aún pesa en la conciencia de muchos?- repitió con molestia el Uchiha, no pudiendo retener más su enojo ante las palabras de la chica- ¿Estás diciendo que también pesa en la conciencia de Naruto? Dices que no ha podido perdonarme los errores que cometí en el pasado, que es verdad que como él, yo fui huérfano pero que a diferencia de él y de Minato; yo sí conocí a mis padres, tuve una infancia muy bonita llena de mentiras y conspiraciones, pero al fin ¿qué más da? Si yo era ajeno a todo eso, a todas las mentiras que incluso Konoha implanto sobre mí, y sí…no me puedo considerar víctima a pesar de mis errores y debo entender que mientras él me salvó casándose conmigo y demostrándome "su amor"- recalcó aquellas palabras sin dimitir en su enojo y reproche- formando una familia conmigo, una familia la cual ambos queríamos y necesitábamos para corregir nuestros errores, educando a un niño de la manera en que nuestro ser nos dio a entender, al que juramos amar y proteger de cualquier peligro y que…¿adivina qué, Sakura? ¡NOS HA JODIDO A AMBOS! Es un maldito BASTARDO que me alejó de Naruto, que me ha mentido a mí y a él durante todo este tiempo, y aún así; ¿Consideras que mi pasado pesa en la conciencia de muchos? Mi PROPIO HIJO, al que YO CONSIDERÉ mi hijo, me mintió como tantos otros y no sólo eso, me declaró la guerra para arrebatarme lo único que podía considerar COMPLETAMENTE MIO, Naruto. Por mí…que él y todo su triste pasado…SE VALLAN AL INFIERNO, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, si es necesario matarlo lo haré…

-Y entonces sólo habría una persona más en tu lista de arrepentimientos- contestó con firmeza la kunoichi- No digo que lo que hizo esté bien, pero tú tampoco has dejado de comportarte como el antiguo Sasuke…¿qué quieres? ¿qué buscas? ¿venganza? ¿con eso solucionarás todo como lo has venido solucionando en contadas ocasiones? Madura… Si el mundo te ha engañado, si alguien a quien amabas (porque no dudo que amaras a tu hijo) también te mintió, entonces… aprende a mentirle al mundo, obtén tu venganza…pero con prudencia… por el amor de Dios, eres un estratega, bien puedes pensar en algo que no involucre usar tu katana para rebanar a Minato.

-No puedo pensar, Sakura…me duele… Y precisamente por no poder pensar en nada… más que buscar alguien con quien desahogarme he venido a parar en tu puerta…

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Por Naruto- contestó con firmeza el Uchiha, haciendo que la chica sonriera- porque la fuerza de uno está en el apoyo de los amigos…

- ¿Y entonces?

-Vine a buscar un amigo… a ti Sakura, es en la única en la que pude pensar.

-¿Confías en tu amiga?

-Sí- sentenció con firmeza el azabache, robándole de nueva cuenta una sonrisa satisfactoria a su amiga, quien le aseguró que todo estaría bien.

Ese día, temprano por la mañana, tuvo que consolar a un destrozado chico rubio quien le contaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior; teniendo las dos versiones era mucho mejor para armar su estrategia. La chica tuvo que abstenerse de comentarle que Sasuke se estaba quedando en su casa, de hacerle cualquier comentario con referencia a las tantas cosas que había hablado esa misma noche con el Uchiha; su plan estaba en marcha y así como había dicho el azabache, necesitaba el apoyo de sus amigos para lograr su cometido. Haría que Minato se sintiera seguro, acostumbrado a manipular le harían creer que lo había conseguido. Pasados dos meses desde aquella noche en que se separaron, Minato ya persuadía a su papá de solicitarle el divorcio a su padre. Sakura, previniendo a éste y apoyándole en lo que podía moralmente, le aconsejaba mantenerse al margen y aceptar: "que no seas tú el que se arrepienta esta vez", habían sido las palabras de la chica para ayudarle ante el golpe de aquella solicitud.

-Y por esa razón estamos todos aquí reunidos- declaró la pelirosa sentada en medio de la larga mesa que había reservado en un bar.

-Y no crees que, si esa historia fuera cierta, ¿sería peligroso hablar de eso en un lugar público como éste?- observó Neji de brazos cruzados, después de escuchar aquella historia que la chica les había contado a los que estaban ahí reunidos. Había reunido ahí a aquellos que consideraba estrategas y de buen trabajo en equipo, puesto que los necesitaban, por eso sentados a la larga mesa estaban Shikamaru, Sai (que había vuelto de "ayudar a Gaara") (N/A: que esta pareja no me gusta, pero bien que funciona), Neji con su ahora esposa Hinata (N/A: ésta si me gusta XD) y ambos, Sakura y Sasuke, quien aún mantenía en sus manos los papeles del divorcio sin poder firmarlos.

Hinata, si bien podía ver a través de las personas y su chakra, podía ver a través del dolor que emanaba del aura de Sasuke y notaba su dolor; había estado observándolo desde que habían llegado, cabizbajo… aquello había sido lo primero que había notado, pues el gran Uchiha siempre se había mostrado superior a los demás y en ese momento, alguien más estaba hablando de él, alguien más se preocupaba por él y pedía ayuda por él, porque por eso estaban en ese momento ahí, porque Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba la ayuda de los mejores estrategas de Konoha para lograr, lo que estaba claro, una nueva venganza en la que ésta vez no implicaba ninguna muerte más que la…

-Yo…yo creo que…que…deberíamos ayudar a Sasuke-kun, Ne..Neji-san- comentó con algo de timidez, aún característica de sí misma, Hinata. Neji tomó aire y echó un gran suspiro antes de llevarse una de sus manos a la sien y frotársela.

-Está bien- sentenció a último- estoy de acuerdo en que hay que ayudar al Uchiha, ya que siendo la primera vez que nos pide ayuda, no veo por qué negársela…

-O en realidad no ves el por qué negarse a lo que ha sugerido Hinata, ¿no, Neji?- sonrió con malicia Shikamaru, igualmente de brazos cruzados- aunque aún no entiendo el por qué debemos ayudarle, Sakura; ¿no estaríamos traicionando a nuestro Hokage? Aunque tú historia suene convincente eres la única que ha hecho las mismas observaciones que el Uchiha en cuanto a Minato, en cambio… no sé a mí me parece que Minato se comporta como una extensión más de él, es tu clon andando, es majadero, se cree el superior de todos y con eso de que es hijo del Hokage ni quien se atreva a refutarle algo, porque del mismo modo es "un Uchiha" y cuidado se subestime a un Uchiha…

El azabache apretó entre sus manos los papeles del divorcio, ofendido por los comentarios de Shikamaru, sin embargo aquel incómodo sentimiento sabía que se debía a algo: aquellos no eran sus amigos, sino los de Naruto; aquellas personas sentadas alrededor suyo habían sido traicionadas y amenazadas alguna vez por él. Ahora entendía bien aquello que Sakura intentaba decirlo con: "tu pasado aún pesa en la conciencia de muchos" y es que aquellos que estaban acompañándole en ese momento lo estaban haciendo porque Sakura les había citado en ese lugar y porque Sakura les había narrado…su historia, ella estaba pidiéndoles su ayuda en nombre suyo, lo cual no era correcto, no era justo pedirles consideración a los amigos de su rubio, puesto que Shikamaru tenía razón, más que su Hokage, Naruto era amigo suyo, y lo era porque lo había demostrado arriesgándose y trabajando junto a ellos para mantener a salvo lo que más amaban, Konoha.

Aquello sin duda no era justo, y tal como lo decía Shikamaru, era una traición. Notó el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele para rodar por sus mejillas; había caído consciente en lo insignificante que ahora era, en lo poco que valía siendo sólo él; sin Naruto ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía a nadie, nadie que confiara en él y se ofreciera ayudarle. Sin embargo; ante ese dolor olvidó por un momento a la pelirosa, quien le tomaba por el hombro en un intento por darle fuerza y ánimo; él la miro suplicante…esperando alguna señal por parte de ella que se limitó a asentir como si supiese lo que pasaba por la mente del azabache en esos momentos.

-Yo…- se animó hablar después de algunos minutos de incómodo silencio, en los que tanto Shikamaru como Neji se limitaban a escudriñarlo con la mirada inquisitoriamente. De pronto se encontró con la mirada tierna de Hinata, que parecía intentar animarle a hablar…increíble el apoyo que puede ofrecer ese ser femenino con su fuerza de voluntad y su capacidad de perdón, en ese momento Sasuke se percató de la importancia que esas dos mujeres tendrían en su vida y en la de los que las rodeaban.

-Yo…-intentó continuar, aclarándose la garganta pues su voz sonaba aún ronca debido al nudo que tenía dentro- sé que…no tengo derecho alguno a pedirles ayuda… sé que ustedes no están aquí por mí, sino por Sakura y sé bien que no son mis amigos, sino los de Naruto. Pero…- suspiró, y en un acto sorpresivo para todos los presentes, se arrodilló completamente ante todos, con la mirada al suelo, en posición de disculpas- en serio lamento cada uno de mis errores, lo único que me quedaba en la vida era Naruto, por eso busco recuperarlo a como dé lugar, pero no tengo las fuerzas para luchar, por eso necesito el consejo de cada uno de ustedes.

Tanto Neji como Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas, visiblemente sorprendidos; Sakura sonrió al azabache una vez que éste hubo recobrado su postura, lo mismo que Hinata; Sai por otro lado, se limitó a sorber un poco de sake antes de aclararse la garganta, decidido a hablar:

-Sea mentira, verdad o cuento chino…lo cierto es que si hay algo raro con Minato. Es decir, yo estuve presente el día que se mostró muy insistente con Naruto para que éste le solicitara el divorcio al Uchiha. Naruto se mostraba renuente y le decía que existía la posibilidad de una reconciliación que todo era cuestión de darse un tiempo, de darle ese tiempo a Sasuke-kun para pensar, sin embargo… Minato fruncía mucho tanto el ceño como los labios ante esto, lo noté…pero al parecer Naruto no se da por enterado de nada y aunque por un lado se veía desanimado cada que aparecía Minato sacaba para él esa sonrisa falsa que tanto usaba yo…- volvió a sorber algo de sake- Quieran creerlo o no, estoy de acuerdo con el plan de Sakura, y bueno…me parece justo que esta vez no sea el Uchiha quien se arrepienta- le clavó los ojos a éste fijamente- si es verdad que has madurado por completo y prefieres antes dar tu vida por Naruto que irte a ver si matas a Minato, entonces cuentas con mi apoyo… firma los papeles, es la única opción que tienes para que confirmemos si es verdad o no de que estás dispuesto a todo por él.

-No necesitas repetírmelo- se quejó el Uchiha asentando los papeles sobre la mesa y contemplándolos por un largo rato a la expectativa de los otros.

-Es verdad,- comentó Neji- esa estrategia podría funcionar bien y, aunque no entiendo en qué nos involucra a nosotros…estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte a persuadirle… y como dice Sai, danos esa muestra firmando los papeles…

El Uchiha volvió a suspirar. El ver esos papeles le confirmaba su derrota, se sentía débil ante ellos y el hecho de perder a Naruto con el sólo hecho de firmarlos. Tomó el bolígrafo que guardaba dentro de sus ropas y volvió a echar un suspiro antes de colocar la punta de la pluma en el renglón donde debía poner su firma, las líneas comenzaron a transcribirse cuando…

-¡Vaya, hasta que por fin te has decidido!- la piel del azabache se enchinó de nervios al escuchar aquella voz que hacía mucho no escuchaba. Alzó la vista encontrándose con el ceño fruncido de Naruto, una mirada llena de ira y resentimiento, completamente ajena a las descripciones que había dado Sai con respecto a su actitud "deprimida", sin embargo encontró la respuesta de aquel resentimiento al lado de SU rubio, Minato le acompañaba tomado de su mano cual pareja feliz, algo que le hacía rabiar por dentro.

-Ya era hora de que me dieras el divorcio, me parece que ha sido una eternidad desde el momento en que te lo pedí- concluyó el ojiazul, después de su fingido comentario de sorpresa. Trataba por todos los medios de parecer rudo, más teniendo a su hijo a su lado quien le apretaba la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Mmm…- fue el único comentario que recibió por parte del azabache, quien había recibido el consejo de su amiga de no ceder ante sus provocaciones.

-Y…¿qué hacen todos reunidos aquí? ¿Es una fiesta a la que no estoy invitado?- preguntó el rubio con una actitud completamente diferente a la propia, reprochable y hasta cierto punto altanera.

-Me parece, papá…-comentó Minato- que el señor Uchiha les ha estado compartiendo su idea de que yo…

-Sakura…-comenzó el Uchiha, pues sentía su sangre arder encolerizada ante las palabras tan hipócritas del pelinegro y si bien había aceptado no acceder ante las provocaciones de Naruto, Minato para él significaba otra cosa.

Los ojos se Naruto se posaron con agilidad en los puños cerrados del Uchiha y se antepuso con prontitud delante de su hijo, ya que si algo realmente le asustaba era la actitud violenta de éste y el miedo que sentía de que pudiese tocar a Minato. Sasuke fue consciente de esas acciones y trató de destensar se un poco, sin embargo la sonrisa complacida del ojinegro le arder la sangre y el deseo de molerlo a golpes punzaba aún muy dentro de sí.

-¿Quieres intentar golpear de nuevo a MI hijo?- cuestionó el rubio con ojos desafiantes.

-¿Golpear de nuevo?- repitió el Uchiha- No recuerdo que me hayas dado oportunidad si quiera de ese privilegio…

-ERES UN…- comenzó el rubio adelantándose un paso con intenciones de cualquier enfrentamiento físico con el Uchiha, este se levantó de golpe provocando que se pusiera tanto en guardia el rubio como sus amigos presentes en la reunión; sin embargo el Uchiha, aún con los papeles en la mano, lo único que hizo fue entregárselos en el pecho a Naruto, saliendo del lugar acto seguido, no pudiendo aguantar más su presencia sin desmoronarse ante él.

El rubio tomó los papeles y los contempló por un momento, sintiéndose sin duda vacío por dentro, con el dolor comiéndole las entrañar y con las lágrimas rogándole salir a flote. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, alzó la mirada entristecida notando una sonrisa de ánimo proveniente de su hijo de quince años: "estás haciendo lo correcto" le susurró, aprovechándose para abrazarle con fuerza en su intento de darle ánimo, sin importarle en absoluto ahora quien le viese o no, o quien interpretase o no, que aquello era una forma de aprovecharse del dolor del rubio para sacar provecho en acercarse más.

Ni uno ni otro pudieron dormir esa noche. Ambos pensaban en aquellos papeles que habían firmado anulando su matrimonio y sin embargo ambos recordaban con exactitud el momento en que se declararon su amor el uno por el otro, el momento en que el Uchiha le había pedido matrimonio, la manera en que se habían casado y habían decidido formar una familia, sabiendo que no todo sería fácil desde el principio. Y sólo uno de ellos recordó con exactitud la noche en que sonriente su pareja le había dirigido una mirada cómplice para decirle con esa sonrisa angelical: "quiero tener un bebé", y como el otro le había dado un beso en contestación abrazándole fuertemente para decirle al oído: "yo también, Sasuke".

-¿Por qué tenías que hacerme esto, Sasuke?- sollozó abrazando con fuerza la almohada el ojiazul, bañado en lágrimas como cada noche que su memoria le atormentaba con recuerdos de aquellos días felices a su lado- ¿por qué? ¿Cuándo dejaste de amarme…Sasuke? Después de todo lo que pasamos…tú…tú….¿Por qué?- y volvía a caer dormido por el cansancio de su llanto, sin saber que alguien le escuchaba cada noche y sin saber que aquel llanto solo acrecentaba un odio injustificado, el rencor de Minato hacia al Uchiha que crecía ante la envidia de que aquellas lágrimas fuesen para el azabache y no para él.

-Está decidido….- se dijo a sí mismo el azabache limpiándose las lágrimas que había estado derramando desde que había dejado a Naruto con los papeles del divorcio en aquel bar.- si debo morir para que puedas creerme, entonces lo haré, Naruto…tengo que hacer que te des cuenta de que te amo, uzuratonkachi- el Uchiha suspiró con profundidad, como si se tratase de la última exhalación de su cuerpo, se metió entre las sábanas del futón, con un único pensamiento, morir en cualquier momento.

_Uuuufffffff…qué puedo decir. ¡Lo siento! En verdad lamento mucho la promesa que les hice de volver con el capítulo 6 después de semana santa…pero es que con toda la prole…ejem ¬.¬ digo, con toda mi queridísima familia ahí ^^U no pude sino más que atenderlos. Bueno, quería decirles que el capítulo iba más largo, pero me ha resultado más cómodo resumirlo a meses y omitir varios conflictos que me tenía pensado que a decir verdad, con estos más que suficiente, ¿no? Espero les haya gustado y sino…tienen todo el derecho a reclamarme algo mejor XD…ahora ya no tengo escuela… - acabé por fin con los ensayos y exámenes al borde del colapso tanto mental como emocional… ( perdí a mi Sheldon [un "amigo"]!) pues me he sentido muy…sin ganas de salirme de la cama. En fin, me he recuperado y quería darles el cap 6, para ir destensando un poco las cosas. Y me di cuenta de que…¿no les parece que mi Naruto es muy de doujinshi? Jajaja creo que debo dejar de leer tanto Sasunaru en doujinshis, pero es que hay cada cosa *¬*…en fin, como sea, siento que sí es parte igual de la psicología del personaje, osea, Naruto siento que sería así d sobre protector…no débil…pero sí, se sentiría con las fuerzas bajas, después de todo…perdió a quien ama… En fin, gracias por leerme y espero nos leamos pronto. Sayo!_


	7. Por siempre y ¿para siempre?

**Por siempre y ¿para siempre?**

-"Porque no quiero volver a verlo", no es una respuesta, Naruto- se quejaba su amiga, después de haber entablado una larga discusión para que su rubio amigo le asignara una misión al azabache.

-Pero es mi respuesta absoluta, Sakura. En serio no quiero volver a verlo…-repitió el Hokage, llevándose las dos manos a las orejas en un intento por no escuchar más a su amiga.

-¿Así te tomas tu trabajo como Hokage? Hay dos posibles razones para tu comportamiento, la primera… estás lastimado porque él firmó los papeles del divorcio y si no querías que los firmara, ¿para qué demonios le pediste el divorcio?...

-No creí que fuera capaz de dármelo, ni siquiera creí que me lo diera tan fácil…no se preocupó por recuperar a nuestra familia, sólo los firmó…

-Y número dos…- continúo la chica, reteniendo su impulso de gritarle: "¿Fácil? ¿En serio crees que un mes para firmarlo ha sido fácil?"- eres tan egoísta que prefieres no asignarle más misiones y mantenerlo enclaustrado en Konoha, antes de dejarlo ir… ¡Vaya, ya que no pudiste atarlo a ti, es muy maduro de tu parte que lo mantengas atado a Konoha!

Naruto le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su amiga; estaba a punto de comenzar a reprocharle su actitud cuando (como de costumbre desde hacía no mucho) la puerta de la oficina de Hokage se abrió sin previo anuncio dando lugar de entrada al joven de quince años; Minato Uchiha. Saludó con un cordial "hola" a la pelirosa y se dirigió directo a su padre para entregarle unos papeles, sonriente, pues bien sabía que con su llegada cualquier preocupación de su rubio padre por el Uchiha parecía disiparse, o al menos sabía que el ojiazul se esforzaba mucho en disimularlo.

-¿Pasa algo malo, papá?- preguntó ante el silencio ocasionado a su entrada. Además de que le irritaba ver esa sonrisa falsa en el rostro del rubio, por lo cual había maldecido otras tantas veces al Uchiha, dado que a su regreso o ante alguna mención de éste, siempre se esbozaba (ahora un tanto melancólica) una adorable sonrisa.

-Nada.- se apresuró a mentir como siempre el kitsune, lanzándole una admirada de advertencia a su amiga, quien echó un suspiro y luego sonrió:

-¿En serio no quieres verle…ni para confirmar si es o no tu "admirador secreto"?- la chica sonrió divertida y demarcó las comillas con sus dedos. Cambiando completamente el tema, pudo advertir la mirada interesada de Minato ante aquellas palabras:

-¿"Admirador secreto"?- interrogó a su padre con un arqueo de cejas; éste por centésima vez desde que había empezado a discutir con su amiga, le lanzó de nueva cuenta una mirada desdeñosa a la chica quien se alzó de hombros, visiblemente divertida.

-Sí, verás… Tu papá ha estado recibiendo cartas "de amor" de un personaje misterioso…el cual sospecha que es tu padre…- "el señor Uchiha" corrigió el chico con desdén, a lo que la chica hizo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia- como sea, el caso es que le he solicitado, a nombre de Sasuke una misión, dado que según tu papá "no quiere volver a verlo"- repitió haciendo una mala imitación del rubio, a quien le dirigió una mirada severa- Parece que a tu papá se le olvida que las misiones son el medio de subsistencia de los shinobis, o creo que al menos espera que Sasuke aprenda a hornear pan para que busque trabajo de panadero…

-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?- preguntaron padre e "hijo" al unísono.

-Pregunté sobre el admirador secreto…-continuó Minato.- Nunca antes me habías ocultado algo, ¿por qué ahora comienzas a hacerlo?- trató de que el tono de su voz no fuera demasiado reprochable como realmente lo sentía. El rubio suspiró y después de dirigirle otra mirada a su amiga, cambió las facciones del rostro nuevamente a las del padre comprensivo y amoroso que debía ser para Minato.

-Verás… en un principio no quise preocuparte, además es un tema al que no le doy mucha importancia, bueno…la primera carta que recibí fueron dos o tres días después de que Sasuke y yo…pues nos separáramos; así que creí que se trataba de una manera muy burda de su parte para que nos reconciliáramos pero…- la voz del chico pareció quebrarse por un momento, en el cual tuvo que tomarse un vaso de agua para continuar:- después de que me diera el divorcio, pensé que tal vez no se trataba de él, por eso no quise mencionarlo…

-Y ese "admirador"… ¿sigue mandándote cartas?

-A diario- contestó Sakura, ignorando la palabra altisonante que acababa de escapársele a su amigo ante su interrupción.- Es por eso que le he solicitado esta misión… ésta no tiene un plazo fijo; se trata de rastreo, recaudación de información, camuflaje entre la sociedad…es una misión que puede tardar días, semanas, meses o incluso un año o dos en realizarse, después de todo esa sociedad está muy corrompida…

-Sí, incluso puede morir si lo descubren…- recalcó el rubio en un gruñido.

-Creí que no querías volver a verlo- advirtió la pelirosa sonriendo con malicia, cosa que irritó poco más a su amigo.

-No es para tanto Sakura, el que no quiera verlo no significa que quiera poner su vida en riesgo, ¿qué clase de persona me crees? Además el podría interpretarlo de ese modo, ya que todo lo mal interpreta…- se quejó el rubio ante el recuerdo de aquella noche- De ningún modo podría arriesgar la vida de alguno de los Shinobis de Konoha, aunque de eso se tratase…

-Se te olvida que es…Sasuke Uchiha, considerado alguna vez entre los shinobis del libro BINGO, último descendiente del clan Uchiha, quien mató a Orochimaru y a Itachi Uchiha (N/A: buaaa, me acabo de apuñalar el corazón), una amenaza alguna vez para Konoha… así como ha sido considerado peligroso nos ha sido de mucha ayuda; Naruto no puedes posponer más esta misión, el feudal ya te ha reiterado la petición…

-Porque los ninjas de las otras aldeas ocultas ya han perdido la vida… Sakura, no puedo arriesgarme a tanto y tomarlo tan a la ligera… yo debo…

-Enviarlo a él…- concluyó Minato. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, como cayendo en cuenta del rencor que había estado guardando su hijo hacia el Uchiha en aquel momento, estaba a punto de abrir la boca, alcanzando a pronunciar su nombre cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta de las facciones tan severas que había estado manteniendo en el rostro- Me refiero a que… deberías mandarlo a una misión, es decir, estoy de acuerdo con Sakura, se trata de Sasuke Uchiha y no confiar en él…sería cometer una falta a su crecimiento como Shinobi- sonrió tratando de disimular sus verdaderas intenciones- además, aún queda la "esperanza"- recalcó con un tono de falsa ilusión en la voz- de que ese admirador tuyo se trate de él, entonces no importará el divorcio, importará… que tú le importas, que estuvo dispuesto a respetar tus decisiones; es decir, si el admirador secreto se ausenta, sabrás que se trata de él y…

-Pero, Minato…es una misión peligrosa, estamos tratando con una mafia construida por ninjas muy peligrosos…él podría morir…- le interrumpió su padre, mostrándose por fin como el chico aún enamorado del Uchiha, lo que hizo que el rostro de Minato quisiera contraerse ante la punzada de rabia que había sentido.

-Papá, te repito… estoy de acuerdo con Sakura, estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, alguien que ha demostrado ser tan poderoso como tú…anda, demuéstrale que tú también confías en él y asígnale esa misión, verás que más pronto que nada ambos volverán a estar juntos…

-¡Minato!- exclamó el rubio con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, abrazándose con fuerza al cuello de su hijo.- Es verdad, no había pensado hace mucho en cuanto necesitas juntos a tus padres, lo siento tanto… tienes razón…haré ese último esfuerzo por ti, Minato-kun…

El chico asintió con una sonrisa, tratando de parecer contento ante aquellas palabras. De haber sido una persona con conciencia moral, se habría sentido culpable ante el vómito de hipocresía que acababa de soltar, puesto que sus únicas ilusiones habían aparecido ante la posibilidad de por fin deshacerse del Uchiha, cayendo en cuenta de lo que ya sabía, que la única manera de poder arriesgarse a "tener algo" con Naruto era deshaciéndose de Sasuke Uchiha, y puesto que no estaba dispuesto arriesgarse a quitarse el disfraz de "víctima", no había dado ningún movimiento más.

Abrazaba con fuerza al rubio que seguía prendido a su cuello, sonriendo complacido dando por un hecho la muerte del azabache. De no haber sabido que aquel chico era un hipócrita, Sakura se habría creído todas las mentiras y los falsos deseos del menor por "reanudar" el matrimonio de sus "padres", sin embargo, algo estaba claro y eso eran las intenciones de Minato, el hecho de que éste estaba completamente enamorado de su amigo Naruto, ya que en aquel abrazo se mantenía con la nariz al cuello, como olfateando (como lo hacía el Uchiha) su agradable olor y con las manos muy por debajo de la cintura. Shikamaru tenía razón, Minato se había convertido en una extensión más del Uchiha, una calca muy burda de él pues actuaba como el azabache y en aquel acto su silueta parecía ser la misma, lo cual sospechaba era una manera del menor de poder acercarse tanto a su amigo… volverse el remplazo del Uchiha.

*o*O*o*0*o*O*

-Y por esa razón debes ser cuidadoso…- exponía muy aprisa el rubio delante del azabache, quien se había mantenido indiferente, sin mirarle ni dirigirle palabra alguna más que "mmm" en lo que había durado la entrevista.

-Mmm…

-Si necesitas ayuda, te enviaremos refuerzos en cuanto nos lo indiques…

-Mmm

-Y…y…bueno…tendrás que mantenerme informado de cada movimiento que realices- el azabache por fin se dignó a mirarle en ese punto, arqueando la ceja interrogativamente, haciendo que el rubio tragara saliva, visiblemente nervioso ante aquella mirada.

-Y… ¿me puedes decir cómo se supone que haga eso? Creí que se trataba de una misión de encubrimiento, no puedo estar informándote de cada movimiento sin que se muestre sospechoso, Uzu…- el azabache se detuvo a tiempo antes de proferir aquel apodo que siempre utilizaba para referirse a su amante, trató de serenarse en los contados segundos antes de continuar y lastimar al rubio, sin proponérselo- …maki.

Los zafiros del rubio se agrandaron y en su pecho sintió una ligera punzada de dolor sin entender la razón por la cual, el hecho de que el azabache se dirigiera a él por su apellido, le lastimara tanto. Trató de aclararse la garganta y buscó el apoyo de su hijo con la mirada, quien le sonrió complacido de que se dirigiera a él y asintió levemente con la cabeza, como si con eso lograse tranquilizar el alborotado respirar en el pecho del rubio. Estaban ahí presentes, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru y por supuesto Minato. Sai y Shikamaru serían los encargados a escoltar al Uchiha a diez mil kilómetros de la periferia de la aldea Gongju; Sakura y Minato habían quedado de acuerdo en que apoyarían a Naruto con su presencia por si éste se desmoronaba ante Sasuke.

Después de un prolongado e incómodo silencio, Naruto le pasó los papeles que contenían toda la información al azabache, éste los tomó con indiferencia puesto que a diferencia del Uzumaki, se había preparado completamente para soportar con entereza aquella entrevista, después de todo no estaba en su naturaleza Uchiha la flaqueza, aunque en su convivencia durante… ¡dieciocho años de matrimonio! con el Hokage, había adquirido la manía de mostrar sus sentimientos y de aceptarlos asimismo. Sin embargo aquella no sería la ocasión y se lo había propuesto firmemente; después de todo estaba presente a quien ya consideraba su enemigo y no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse débil, ni ante él, ni ante Naruto.

Leyó detenidamente las instrucciones escritas en el papel, así como cada información detallada de las aldeas vecinas en cuanto al problema de aquella mafia. Como de costumbre quemó la información en la palma de su mano con toda indiferencia, echó un suspiro y después de hacer el saludo (despedida) propia de cualquier Shinobi hacia el Hokage se dispuso a salir:

-¡Sasuke!-gritó en un movimiento involuntario el rubio, quien se levantó de golpe de la silla del jefe de la aldea. El azabache le miró extrañado, tratando de mantener esa compostura inquebrantable en el rostro, lo que no sucedió con Minato, quien sin importancia frunció el ceño ante tal acción, provocando la mirada interesada de Shikamaru, quien acababa de comprobar lo que tanto Sai como Sakura les habían informado.

-¿Mmm?- fue la respuesta del Uchiha ante la pausa tan prolongada que se mantuvo en el ambiente. El rubio estaba temblando y podía sentirlo, apoyándose en el escritorio que en ese momento le parecía que iba romperse en cualquier momento ante el terremoto corporal del que era víctima en ese instante.

-Yo…yo…- su voz estaba seca y sus palabras salían con dificultad.- te…te deseo suerte en esta misión y…

-La suerte es para los perdedores, si eso es lo que me consideras lamento desilusionarte, pero tendré éxito en esta misión. Si es todo lo que tenías que decir…te entregaré mi reporte a mi regreso…- y cerró la puerta tras su partida, dejando a un rubio dolido ante sus palabras, con las lágrimas amenazándole salir nuevamente por sus cuencas sobresaltadas. Minato aprovechó aquella oportunidad para adelantársele y abrazarlo con fuerza para darle apoyo, mientras sonreía a sus espaldas, extasiado porque el azabache hubiese cometido el error de lastimarle con sus palabras y delante de aquellos presentes; lo cual significaba que había perdido por completo el perdón del rubio, de aquello estaba seguro.

*o*O*o*0*o*O*

La situación con el kitsune nunca antes había sido tan estresante como hasta ese momento. Si bien antes se la pasaba todo el tiempo en la oficina hasta que caía la noche para luego volver a encerrarse en su habitación; después de la partida del Uchiha se había enclaustrado en ésta y por lo que el chico había podido notar, no había estado comiendo como de costumbre. Las veces que le preguntaba si estaba bien, el rubio se limitaba a sonreír y abrazarse a él. Increíble, se pensaba muchas veces, el poder que aquellas palabras habían causado en el humor siempre alegre y fuerte del ojiazul; estaba enojado no obstante con el azabache ante esas palabras, preguntándose a sí mismo si éste había sido consciente o no de la gravedad de las mismas sobre su rubio padre.

Cada mañana cuando salía de la habitación; sin muchos ánimos al parecer ante la vida, se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el desayuno encontrándose con su hijo ya desayunado y alistado para marcharse. Minato se estaba cansado de aquella actitud, ya que además de la falta de ganas del rubio por arreglarse o cumplir si quiera con sus deberes de Hokage, todos los días desde la partida del Uchiha hacía la misma pregunta: "¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" y éste se veía obligado a contestar, y por lo tanto, a contar los días desde que había marchado. Así se habían transcurrido dos días, tres días, una semana, un mes, dos meses y seguían sin tener noticias del paradero del azabache, lo cual acrecentaba los nervios en el ojiazul y su falta de ánimos a la expectativa de lo peor.

Sin embargo, el menor había puesto en marcha una manera de distraer a su padre de aquella preocupación. Le había preguntado a Sakura una semana después si había algún rastro de aquel admirador secreto, a lo que ella había contestado que éste al igual que el Uchiha se había esfumado. Intentando ser lo más discreto posible, le había cuestionado acerca del medio que utilizaba aquel para hacerle llegar las cartas a su padre, temeroso de que el medio fuese la pelirosa; aunque ésta le informó que se trataba de una de las aves utilizadas para la correspondencia entre shinobis, lo cual le complació de agrado. Así se había apoderado de este medio y de la identidad del admirador secreto, para confesarse abiertamente enamorado del ojiazul, confesándole sus sentimientos por medio de escritos (los cuales había que aceptar eran) demasiado empalagosos; cambio que notó (¡por fin!) el rubio, lo cual del mismo modo lo tenía desanimado.

Comenzaba la semana número diez sin tener noticias del azabache cuando una nueva epístola llegó a manos del kitsune, quien la contempló sin mucho ánimo en presencia del propio Minato. Sin leerla la colocó debajo de los papeles que debía revisar ese día y continuó con su lectura del reporte del equipo de Konohamaru. Con el semblante fruncido Minato se acercó a su padre para preguntarle acerca de la actitud renuente hacia la carta de su admirador, a lo cual la respuesta fue:

-Tú mismo lo dijiste… si las cartas dejaban de enviarse quería decir que se trataba de Sasuke y puesto que no lo hicieron hay dos cosas que lamento; la primera que se trate de un impostor oportunista que aprovechó que Sasuke se marchara o dos, que se tratara del mismo Sasuke y lo que me tiene los nervios en punta, después de todo hasta hoy no hemos tenido noticias de él…

"Ojalá a estas alturas se encuentre muerto"- se pensó Minato, tratando de parecer alarmado ante las palabras tan severas de su rubio padre- tienes razón- continuó después de un rato- sin embargo no considero que debas ser tan egoísta con respecto a los sentimientos que te profesa otra persona, después de todo mereces continuar tu vida, y después de lo que te ha dicho ese sujeto…

-Ese "sujeto" ha sido tu padre durante quince años, Minato- le reprendió con severidad el moreno, haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprendiera, dándose cuenta una vez más que la única persona que podía hacerle cambiar era el azabache.

-¿Aún le amas después de cómo se fue? ¿Después de esas palabras tan secas y duras… aún le amas?- le preguntó entre extrañado y rencoroso el "Uchiha menor".

-¿Estaría equivocado si así fuera?- los ojos del rubio brillaban con cierto furor que comenzaba a alarmar a su hijo.- Sé que quieres que continúe, que sea feliz… ¡qué hijo no quiere ver a sus padres bien! Pero entiende, sin él… no creo poder estarlo…

-Lo entiendo- mintió el menor sin inmutarse- sólo toma en consideración lo que nos ha hecho: destruyó a nuestra familia, me llamó "bastardo" y ni siquiera lo reconsideró aún con el tiempo considerable que le diste y cuando le solicitaste el divorcio para probarlo, ni siquiera te lo dio… estaba decidido a mantenerte atado a él y luego, cuando se cansó de esperar a que le rogaras… te dio el divorcio sin más… ¿olvidas todo el daño que te ha hecho? ¿Incluso el daño que te causó cuando él se marchó la primera vez de la villa?

El recuento de daños sin duda llevaba todas las de perder por parte del Uchiha, algo que tomaba muy en consideración el Chuunin; sabía que la rememorización de los sentimientos de dolor que había poseído el ojiazul podía turbar su sentido a pesar del alma tan caritativa que este poseía.

El rubio echó un suspiro debido al trabajo que le costaba respirar con el pecho obstruido por el dolor; tomó la carta que había dejado a un lado y se dispuso a leerla cuando se improvisto la puerta de la oficina de Hokage se abrió dando lugar a Shikamaru y a Sai con expresión severa, quienes traían unos papeles muy maltratados en las manos; sin embargo fue la expresión en su rostro lo que hizo que los ojos azules tan bellos del rubio se agrandaran ante la expectativa de la noticia que parecían traerle:

-¿Han tenido noticias de Sasuke?- preguntó el rubio entre alarmado y esperanzado. Ambos shinobis intercambiaron miradas austeras sin atreverse, al parecer a continuar.

-Hokage-sama…- comenzó Shikamaru- hemos recibido la noticia de que la mafia de los "Apóstoles de las estrellas" ha sido derrocada con éxito después de dos meses de laboriosa investigación, sin embargo los rebeldes aún continuaban en la revuelta lo que ocasionó que…- la voz de Shikamaru se cortó de improvisto, como de quien no es capaz de dar una mala noticia a otra persona.

-Ocasionó que Sasuke fuese traicionado y sometido a…- continuó Sai deteniéndose, no sabiendo por primera vez como ser franco y honesto en sus palabras- Naruto… Sasuke está muerto…

El peso de aquellas últimas palabras parecieron caer de lleno como balde de agua helada por el cuerpo de su amigo, quien inmóvil en su asiento pareció palidecer mientras sus bellos zafiros se llenaban de lágrimas y comenzaba a negar con la cabeza casi frenéticamente, por lo que tuvo que sostenerse con ambas manos la nuca, tomando con fuerza sus cabellos al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-No cabe los pormenores, es mejor que no te enteres de nada más que de esto- comentó Shikamaru, observando con lástima la crisis de su amigo- No pudimos recuperar el cuerpo porque de éste no quedó nada… ellos lo… lo

-Lo mutilaron…- continuó Sai inquebrantable, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Shikamaru- luego quemaron los restos no permitiéndonos recuperar el cuerpo, sin embargo podrás estar tranquilo pues los rebeldes fueron capturados y ahora se encuentran pagando condena en la prisión ninja.

-¿Tranquilo?- preguntó Naruto, levantándose de golpe con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, recorriendo de un sitio a otro su oficina lo que ocasionó que se quebrantaran sus nervios a lo cual vomitó, debilitándose y cayendo de rodillas a lo último.

Minato se acercó hasta él para sujetarlo con fuerza en un intento de tranquilizarle, aunque se había logrado por fin su cometido sabía que tomaría tiempo antes de que el rubio asimilara aquella pérdida y pudiese lanzarse a la conquista de su objetivo. Aunque por un lado a él le sobraba una vida, mientras que para el Uchiha ésta había finalizado. "Déjenos solos" ordenó a ambos shinobis, mientras arrastraba a su padre hasta el sofá para acostarlo y obligarlo a tranquilizarse, mientras éste seguía susurrando el nombre del azabache, culpándose por lo acontecido y aún bañado en lágrimas; "no ha sido tu culpa" repetía Minato una y otra vez al ojiazul, hasta que éste… cayó rendido. Su hijo le había aplicado un fuerte somnífero que le dejaría inconsciente hasta el día siguiente; tenía 24 hrs para pensar una de sus mejores tácticas. Sonrió complacido, feliz, divertido… su sueño más grande se había cumplido, sin importarle el dolor presente de su rubio (éste pasaría tarde o temprano) había logrado deshacerse de su primer obstáculo, pero… ¿un amor verdadero, no supera incluso la muerte? El falso Uchiha tendría mucho que aprender en la diferencia de lo que es amor… y una simple obsesión de un chico trastornado.

*o*O*o*0*o*O*

_¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno pues, como les había prometido un capítulo y me tardé un mes, como después de todo odio que me dejen colgada con un fic…pues he decidido no hacer lo que mis autoras favoritas hacen…así que decidí no hacerles esperar mucho para este capítulo 7. Ya vamos terminando, lo juro… al menos eso espero porque odio que enreden y enreden los fics, por eso trato de no complicarme mucho, jajaja aunque una amiga recientemente me dijo que si mi vida es complicada es porque yo la hago así…en fin, mi drama no tiene influencia en el fic… ¿o sí? o.O jajaja claro que no. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor comenten que aunque sean pocas personas, para mí lo son un montón y me alegran la vida con sus comentarios, al fin y al cabo escribo para ustedes y para que me lean, están en todo el derecho de criticar me, después de todo si lo publico en internet es de dominio público, así que acepto toda crítica. Que por cierto en radiootaku comentaron que mis personajes son muy OCC…eso es algo que yo misma comenté en el capítulo anterior, yo dije que mis personajes eran muy de Doujinshi y me disculpaba por eso, sé que no es escusa y que no viene al caso, pero quería dejarlo otra vez claro. Sí, mis personajes son muy OCC, pero considero que para hacerlos fiel habría que consultar a Kishimoto y…desafortunadamente perdí el número de su celular y no me contesta en la oficina porque está muy ocupado terminando el manga (XDDDDD, nótese el sarcasmo), la situación en la que los estoy colocando me pone en una situación en la que requiero explotar la psicología del personaje, por lo que si ven a mi Naruto muy débil o a Sasuke llorar, es porque las situaciones así lo requieren, después de todo sean personajes o no ficticios los estoy humanizando, Sasuke para mí es un personaje muy difícil, pero al fin de cuentas es humano, llora, ríe y se enamora como cualquiera de nosotros, por eso considero que si llega a parecer muy patético en ocasiones (¡es porque aún ando sentida con él!) es por la humanización y psicología que pretendo reflejar del personaje. En fin, me he salido por completo del tema y quizá estoy diciendo algo sin sentido…a todo esto, jeje ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias por continuar leyéndome! ¡Sayo!_

_P.D. Sí, para quien lo note, el nombre de la mafia lo he copiado de Black Cat jajaja, lo siento, tengo poco ingenio para los nombres como se podrán haber dado cuenta. ¿Cierto, Mina-chan? XD_

_Mina-chan: ¬.¬ jum…_


	8. Complejo de Edipo II ¡NO SOY TU HIJO!

**Complejo de Edipo II  
¡NO SOY TU HIJO!**

El tiempo suele pasar lento para quien sufre un dolor perpetuo, la herida que deja una pérdida. Cuando el dolor no sana e invade nuestros corazones, cada día parece ir más lento, las horas parecen eternas así como las noches de llanto que nos produce el recuerdo de los últimos momentos al lado de nuestro ser amado, si estos fueron igualmente dolorosos, el recuerdo nos tortura acrecentando nuestro sufrimiento, impidiéndonos la capacidad de recordar los momentos felices, que sin duda, pasamos a su lado.

Entonces uno recuerda lo insignificantes que somos para el mundo y se pregunta cómo éste puede seguir girando cuando esa persona tan amada ha desaparecido. Sobre todo el dolor se vuelve inmenso ante el hecho de no tener un cuerpo sobre el cual derramar las lágrimas que por ende le pertenecen y tiene que conformarse con mirar a través de una ventana, con alzar la vista al cielo y hablarle al viento como si éste pudiera enviar el mensaje hacia esa persona. Uno se vuelve impotente, rabioso y patético para las demás personas; se dice a sí mismo "debo continuar, debo ser fuerte por las personas que me rodean", pero el ser humano debe admitirse también…débil. Uno comienza a ser un robot de la vida, aparentando ser fuerte ante los demás mientras derrama lágrimas nocturnas preguntando el "¿por qué te fuiste?"; uno se levanta como por inercia y realiza las labores del día como el de cualquier otro, sin ánimos, sin motivos… quien sufre se vuelve aliado y servidor de la rutina, por lo cual esa persona no ve pasar los meses y no recuerda el claustro del tiempo hasta que alguien más se lo hace notar.

Cuando un día Naruto recibió la visita de su amiga, éste se encontraba sumergido en su rutina diaria, leyendo los reportes de los equipos Gennin, Chuunin y asignando las misiones de los ANBUS y Jounins. La pelirosa le dirigió una mirada lastimera ante esa situación, pues aunque no lo aparentara, su indiferencia era parte de su manera para expresar su dolor; después de preguntarle cómo se encontraba y de recibir un seco: "bien, gracias" la ojiverde, con lágrimas en los ojos ante el dolor de ver a su amigo como hacía tanto había dejado de verlo (desgastándose a sí mismo por los demás, negándose al parecer su dolor), comenzó a cuestionarle acerca de los temas redundantes y ciertamente banales, entre ellos surgió la de aquel "admirador secreto".

-No tengo tiempo para pensar en "eso", Sakura- contestó cortante el rubio- por si no te has dado cuenta estamos pasando por una crisis en la aldea, las misiones llegan por montones y hay que asignarlas de inmediato si no queremos armar conflictos con los feudales, las colaboraciones con la aldea de la arena se han incrementado y no tengo el tiempo necesario para reunirme con Gaara…

-Yo no lo veo como una crisis, Naruto- comentó la chica, tratando de endulzar su voz, temiendo que en cualquier momento su amigo fuese a explotar- Lo veo como algo bueno, es decir, hay mucho trabajo para los Shinobis de la aldea… eso ya es algo productivo.

-Y debido a esa producción, no tengo tiempo para pensar en tonterías- concluyó tajante el Hokage.

-Bueno, bueno… lo entiendo… aunque, han pasado tres meses desde que… bueno… ocurrió la tragedia- los ojos, ahora rojos, del kitsune se posaron en la chica llenos de ira contenida, lo que hizo que ésta retrocediera y tragara saliva no sin dificultad.- Naruto es sólo que…- trato de mantener un semblante severo, después de todo aquello había sido "su" culpa- Sasuke está muerto ¿lo entiendes ya o tengo que seguir repitiéndotelo? ¿Crees que el sepelio conmemorativo que le hiciste repara tus errores? Pues no, Naruto. Sasuke te amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo por ti, si te dio el divorcio fue porque estaba herido por ti… pasaste dieciocho años de matrimonio, pasaron quince años educando a un niño y cuando se presenta el primer problema, ¿qué hiciste? Ni siquiera intentas luchar por él, te alejaste y le pediste el divorcio esperando que él no te lo diera, pero: ¿alguna vez lo buscaste para hablar?

-¡SAKURA!- gritó el chico levantándose con violencia de su asiento- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?... él fue quien ni siquiera se atrevió a luchar por mí, cuánto tiempo estuve tras él cuando se largó con Orochimaru, cuántos intentos de asesinato él tuvo contra mí… y aún así lo perdoné cuando de repente y quién sabe cómo se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mí, le di las oportunidades que me pidió para cambiar, me casé con él cuando me juró que había cambiado por mí… ¡POR MÍ! Pero fui yo el que más luchó para que esto funcionara, el que más cedió ante sus caprichos arrogantes de Uchiha y cuando por una vez pedí que fuera él quien demostrara su amor, que se preocupara por nuestra familia… LE IMPORTÓ UN COMINO, me dio el divorcio y se largó a esa misión… sin que esto lo arregláramos…

-Pues mucho mejor, Naruto…porque de haberlo arreglado estarías peor que como ahora lo estás. Te daré un consejo como amiga… si él no supo demostrarte que te amaba como tú lo hubieses querido…entonces: ¡SU-PE-RA-LO! SASUKE ESTÁ MUERTO, TÚ POR OTRO LADO ESTÁS VIVO…VIVE Y CONTINÚA…DATE OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, ¡POR TI!- la chica tenía lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, por lo que tuvo que respirar hondo antes de continuar- por lo que has dicho ahora, tú aún no lo has perdonado… y por lo que has dicho… Sasuke realmente nunca valió la pena, si no te demostró que te amaba cuando debió haberlo hecho, entonces déjalo ir… mereces encontrar a esa persona que realmente te aprecie y tenga la capacidad de demostrártelo, que no haya cometido tantos errores como él lo hizo. Esa persona está ahí afuera esperando por ti, pero no la conocerás a menos de que te arriesgues, Naruto. (N/A: totalmente cliché XD)

Una vez que la chica desapareció por la puerta, el rubio se sentó de golpe, pasmado ante aquellas palabras, herido… no porque considerara las palabras de la chica verdad, sino por él mismo, porque aquellas palabras de "aún no lo has perdonado" le lastimaban como puñales certeros dentro de sí; después de todo Sasuke ya no estaba y no había razón alguna por la cual guardarle rencor y; tal como decía la pelirosa, el haber mandado a construir un sepulcro en su honor lo convertía en el hipócrita más grande del mundo, si era verdad que no lo había perdonado, aquello era un intento muy tosco de enmendar "su pecado".

*o*O*o*0*o*O*

Aquella noche no fue a casa, se quedó en aquella posición toda la noche; con las manos cruzadas y la nuca sobre éstas había estado llorando como no lo hizo en el momento mismo que le indicaron que el azabache estaba muerto; lloró amargamente como no lo había hecho las noches que había estado recordándolo y llorando en silencio; no… aquella noche había llorado con rabia, había maldecido al Uchiha y a sí mismo a viva voz hasta desgarrarse la garganta con sus gritos. Shikamaru y Sai eran los guardias custodios de aquella noche, sin embargo creyeron prudente no intervenir en ese desahogo tan necesitado por su amigo, trataron de guardar su compostura, quedando de acuerdo en que debían avisar al menor (Minato) de lo acontecido por la mañana.

Cuando Minato llegó a la mañana siguiente de una misión con su equipo, Shikamaru le advirtió de la mala condición en la que se encontraba su "rubio padre". Preocupado, el menor halló al rubio con la mirada perdida con la cabeza recostada sobre sus muy acalambrados brazos. Naruto le dirigió una mirada al pelinegro y se sobresaltó en un principio pues creyó haber visto la silueta del azabache en él; se limpió las lágrimas secas después del sobresalto y trató de sonreírle sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Minato arrodillado delante del rubio, tomándole con extremada delicadeza ambas manos entre las suyas. Recibió un asentamiento de cabeza, una sonrisa (falsa) y un casi inaudible "jum"; lo que volvió a molestarle. Echó un suspiro y frunció el ceño para demostrarle su molestia al kitsune, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido- No me engañes, ya no más mentiras por favor… Sé que algo no está bien, ya no soy un niño al que puedes engañar con una falsa sonrisa con la cual dejarlo tranquilo, ya no. Me preocupas, sé que algo anda mal, no soporto escucharte llorar, hace tanto que no te oigo sonreír como lo hacías con "ese Uchiha"- desde su muerte ya no le importaba disimular su odio por él- lo que me hace pensar que tu verdadero ser se murió junto con él, me has abandonado… dejaste de luchar por mi… te exijo que vuelvas a la vida, por la aldea, por todos los que te aman… ¿no te importa nada el amor que yo siento por ti?

Los ojos azules del rubio se ensancharon ante aquellas palabras, si bien el recuerdo de la pérdida del azabache le destrozaba el alma, en aquel momento había recobrado la consciencia de su amor de padre, que todo aquello había sido al final por su amor incondicional hacia Minato, que si Sasuke debió luchar por algo no era sólo por él, sino por su familia que eran él y su hijo.

-Minato-kun- el rubio se abrazó a él con fuerza, como si el sentir entre sus brazos a su hijo fuera recordarle que aún estaba vivo y que aún existía alguien por quien vivir. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, arrepentido por su debilidad la cual no había estado acostumbrado a demostrar.- Lo siento tanto, Minato-kun… lo siento, te amo, claro que te amo… y claro que me importan tus sentimientos, lo siento tanto- continuó repitiendo hasta que su voz se apagó en un susurro, dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo y sonriendo de nueva cuenta como el amoroso padre que había sido para él.

-Hazme un favor, ¿quieres?- dijo en tono severo el menor- No sonrías por obligación, sino quieres sonreír, no lo hagas… pero lo que sí voy a obligarte a hacer es… algo que quiero que hagas por mí…

-Lo que sea- contestó el rubio de inmediato.

-Algo escuché de la plática que tuviste con Sakura anoche, así que… quiero que tomes en práctica sus consejos, quiero que aprendas a superar la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha y para eso…ya que han pasado tres meses, tiempo suficiente para que te quites el luto- continuó con gravedad el pelinegro- quiero que te entrevistes con ese admirador secreto tuyo, que sea quien fuese, le des una oportunidad… para si quiera aprender a volver a vivir, ¿lo harás por mí?

El rubio asintió energéticamente, no sin mucha sorpresa de que su hijo le solicitase aquello, sin embargo creyendo que se trataba exactamente de sus palabras: de "volver a vivir", de darse una oportunidad con alguna nueva persona; a pesar de que él sentía que el amor de pareja no era un factor importante como el amor de familia… pensó que tal vez, después de esos dieciocho años de matrimonio, éste (el amor de pareja) se había convertido en un elemento necesario en su vida.

*o*O*0*o*O*

Las cartas de admirador secreto no cesaron en ningún momento a pesar de su pérdida; por el contrario, su admirador parecía ser alguien muy cercano a él puesto que le había mandado sus condolencias después de la muerte de Sasuke y el funeral conmemorativo que hicieron en su honor; además le daba palabras de aliento diciendo algo como: "sé que aún te duele, pero tu dolor es aún más grande en mí" y otras veces parecía enojado aunque trataba de "arreglar" su mal humor con palabras dulces: "¿dónde acabó esa bella sonrisa que tanto me enamoró de ti? Me ha parecido un sueño, porque hoy ya no se dibuja en tu rostro, pero aún sigo amándote, Naruto-kun… porque en tus ojos aún brilla la luz de la esperanza y yo quiero ser ésta para ti…"

A pesar de esas palabras tan llenas de cariño, el rubio no se asentía traído ni emocionado por conocer aquel anónimo, sin embargo había hecho la promesa a su hijo de conocerle y darle una oportunidad fuese quien fuese. Incluso podría haber jurado que Minato se encontraba más emocionado que él ante esa cita, por lo que le cuestionó en más de una ocasión si conocía a aquel personaje encubierto, a lo que él sonreía y decía que no, pero que esperaba conocerlo pronto. Así, la carta para la concepción de la cita llegó; el pretendiente le solicitaba verse en el parque principal de Konoha, donde prepararía una cena para ambos al caer la noche; aquellas cosas le parecían muy absurdas a Naruto más cuando éste mencionó que debía ir con los ojos vendados:

-Se me hace un depravado…- comentó delante de Sakura y Minato quienes se mostraban emocionados porque el rubio aceptara asistir a aquella cita.- ¿Por qué pide que me vende los ojos?

-Tal vez para él eso sea romántico… cada quien tiene su ingenio para el romance, no seas tan duro con él- comentó Minato, un poco irritado ante la actitud indiferente de su "padre".

-Pero es que se me hace muy tonto y ridículo…- se volvió a quejar el rubio.

-¡Vamos! ¿Cómo fue que Sasuke Uchiha pudo enamorarte? Llamas depravado a este pobre hombre cuando él… sino era en la cama no podía demostrarte de otra manera lo que sentía por ti…- continuó Minato, aún irritado.

-Te equivocas, Minato-kun- le corrigió Sakura, puesto que el rubio se encontraba con la mirada perdida ante la mención del Uchiha- Su primera cita fue un bar, porque uno de los dos había perdido una apuesta…- el rubio sonrió, llamando la atención de su hijo- estaban regresando de una misión y creo que el que recibiera menos heridas era el ganador y el otro tendría que pagar la cuenta del sake y la comida… como te habrás de imaginar… Naruto perdió- el rubio se rió divertido, aquello le resultaba la primera vez que recordaba a Sasuke sin echarse a llorar, aquel recuerdo le producía nostalgia, pero le recordaba que en algún momento fueron felices.

-No tenía mucho dinero… así que, pedí sake adulterado que es más barato- continuó el rubio, con la mirada sin rumbo pero sonriendo, como quien recuerda algo y lo vive a través de sus ojos- Y ¡por Dios! El sake adulterado es mucho más fuerte que el sake normal, así que lo último que recuerdo es a Sasuke sobre mí diciéndome "tus ojos son de un azul muy claro y brillante ¿sabías eso?" y yo contestándole "¿y qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Uchiha-teme?"- Naruto rió divertido de nueva cuenta y un ligero sonrojo apareció antes de que se atreviera a continuar- lo último que me dijo fue… dios, es tan vergonzoso ahora que lo pienso… fue… "no, de hecho me gustan mucho" y sólo recuerdo que nos besamos, fue la segunda vez que nos besábamos y no por un accidente…

-Esa es otra historia…- gruñó la chica ante el recuerdo de aquella primera vez y en vista de que el menor parecía querer preguntar acerca de ésta.

-Bueno el caso es que, creo que la que se equivoca eres tú, Sakura…porque recuerdo haber despertado desnudo en la cama con Sasuke, ya crudos nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado y te imaginarás la sorpresa que ambos nos llevamos y más él con eso de que EL GRAN SASUKE UCHIHA se había acostado con un chico…y ese chico era NARUTO UZUMAKI. No nos hablamos por tres días, hasta que al final se acercó a mí cuando estaba con Sai en una de las torres de vigilancia, me cogió por el brazo y me alejó de mi compañero, para acorralarme en una pared y decirme: "Lo he estado pensando y no me agrada, tal vez tampoco a ti…el caso es que siento algo por ti, no sé qué sientas tú y no me importa… bueno sí, pero si alguien pregunta, no…no me importa. Aquella noche fue importante para mí, Uzuratonkachi y… ahora eres mío y punto ¿lo entendiste?" – El chico continuó riendo- Claro que me enojé, ¿quién se creía para decirme algo así? Pero, como después de esa pregunta volvió a besarme y mi cuerpo reaccionó solo…

-¿Lo hicieron en una torre de vigilancia?- preguntó Minato no disimulando el asqueo que sentía en esos momentos.

-No, claro que no…- la cara del rubio se volvió colorada en ese momento- Me refiero a que en lugar de empujarlo o golpearlo por invadir mi espacio personal… me abracé a él por su cuello y dejé que me besara… eso lo tomó como correspondencia…

-Es que eso fue lo que hiciste, Naruto… le correspondiste…- se quejó la chica, con la vena de la sien palpitándole ante el recuerdo de la manera en la cual había perdido a Sasuke, su gran amor, por su amigo el ninja más tonto de todo Konoha.

-Como sea, el caso es que Sasuke y yo comenzamos a salir, él quería que fuera en secreto… pero era tan posesivo conmigo que no pudo disimularlo, al final ya no le importaba abrazarme si alguien estaba cerca o besarme de vez en cuando… era poco romántico ahora que lo pienso, pero era su forma de ser lo que me atraía, así como los pequeños detalles que tenía conmigo, como el prepararme ramen para los aniversarios o su manera tan especial de…- la voz del rubio cambió y no pudo evitar que una que otra lágrima escapara de sus ojos- hacerme el amor…- concluyó en un susurro.

-¡BUENO BASTA!- gritó el menor, levantándose con violencia del lugar que había estado ocupando- no se trata de lastimarte con el recuerdo, se trata de que mañana tendrás una cita con un hombre diferente y que te tratará de una manera diferente a la cual puede que te acostumbres o te agrade más; puesto que… el señor Uchiha fue la única pareja que tuviste hasta este momento- Naruto ya no se sorprendía tanto por los arranques de su hijo y tampoco le corregía cada que se dirigía a Sasuke como "el señor Uchiha", después de todo, el daño ya estaba hecho y así como el debía perdonar a Sasuke, también sabía que Minato debía comenzar a hacerlo.

-Tiene razón, Naruto- confirmó su amiga- Mañana tendrás una cita con otro hombre…al que estás completamente decidido a darle una oportunidad. Así que… ¡ánimos arriba! Tienes que estar sonriente para él y radiante como el chico fabuloso que eres.

El rubio le agradeció con una sonrisa por sus palabras y aunque no lo admitiese delante de ambos, había sido el recuerdo del azabache lo que le produjo la oportunidad de volver a sonreír.

-Sasuke… después de todo siempre te amé demasiado…- se dijo a sí mismo en las penumbras de su habitación, el mismo lecho matrimonial que compartió durante mucho tiempo con el último poseedor del Sharingan. – Espero que no me odies, Sasuke… Sayonara, neko-chan…- abrazó a su pecho la única foto que traía sus recuerdos a flor de piel, la misma que le permitía recordar al azabache desde su partida para convertirse en el Shinobi más poderoso de todos; la foto del equipo 7, la cual volvió a guardar bajo llave en la mesita de noche, donde guardaría desde ese momento su posesión más valiosa… sus sentimientos por el Uchiha.

*o*O*o*0*o*O*

Nunca antes había estado tan nervioso como en ese momento, a pesar de que Minato se había ofrecido a acompañarlo hasta el lugar donde se vería con aquel anónimo, no podía dejar de pensar en que aquella situación era totalmente ridícula y que era mejor cancelar la cita aunque significase quedar como un cobarde. Debía admitir que la expectativa de conocer aquel sujeto que le dedicaba palabras de amor, le provocaba ansias, pero dichas ansias no eran las que él llamaría ansías positivas o correctas, no le importaba demasiado de quien se tratase, pero ya había empeñado su palabra de que le daría una oportunidad sin importar quien fuera y esto último es lo que le preocupaba… de quien se tratase.

Caía la noche y el reloj se aproximaba a la hora acordada por ambas partes, le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su amiga y luego a Minato que al unísono dieron un aplauso y un sonoro "buena suerte"; después Minato procedió a ponerle la venda para cubrirle los ojos y se dispuso a guiarlo hasta el parque principal, sonriendo a la pelirosa que se quedaría en la oficina del Hokage esperando los resultados. Después de que hubo desaparecido por la puerta, Sakura ensanchó su sonrisa, una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-Hoy por fin descubrirás la verdad, Naruto- comentó en un susurro mientras con una señal le indicaba a alguien lejano que se acercara, a lo cual hizo acto de presencia Sai.

-¿Se han ido?- preguntó el ANBU, recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de su amiga.

-Ahora creo que deberíamos avisarle que el plan está en marcha, una vez que Naruto se entere de la verdad será necesario que él haga su aparición… después de que Minato quede como el maldito hipócrita que es…

-No lo creo Sakura…- cortó con una mueca Sai- él no quiere precipitarse porque según existe la posibilidad de que Naruto lo acepte, además a recaudado información acerca de Minato y… ¿recuerdas a aquel loco que mató a Azuma-sensei?- la chica asintió pronunciando al mismo tiempo el nombre de "Hidan"- Bien… y… ¿aquel loco de la aldea de la arena que era una marioneta? ¿Y a su amigo al que se enfrentó Sasuke-kun? ¿Y a Itachi Uchiha?

-Sí…sí…sí…- fue repitiendo la ojiverde preocupada ante cada mención de los Akatsukis- ¿qué podrían tener ellos en común con Minato?

-Nada- contestó Sai con una sonrisa- sólo quería saber si te acordabas de ellos…

-¡SAI! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- dijo la chica alzando su puño amenazando a estamparse en la cara del artista.

-Bueno, la razón es que… por lo que Sasuke pudo investigar aún en el lugar donde se encuentra oculto, Minato podría ser considerado un "tantito" más peligroso y él cree que eso se debe a su culpa…

-¿por qué?

-Porque él le pidió a Naruto un asesor particular para Minato.- contestó Sai como si aquello fuera tan obvio- así que el chico elemento tierra explotó sus habilidades y si sabrás que… bueno el elemento rayo tiene ciertas dificultades con la tierra así que…las lleva de perder en un enfrentamiento… todo esto es básico, Sakura… ¿por qué te lo estoy explicando?

-¡PORQUE ERES UN IMBÉCIL, SAI! Eso ya lo sé… lo que preguntaba es… ¿por qué lo considera peligroso como Akatsuki?

-Ah bueno…- Sai se rascó distraídamente la cabeza y trató de buscar las palabras correctas para no espantar a su amiga- verás… parece ser que Minato tiene tendencias sociópatas y éstos son personas que no miden las transgresiones de las normas sociales, es decir que no les importa, por eso no creo que a Minato le haya importado mucho la muerte de Sasuke, no tiene remordimiento a pesar de que sabe que a causa suya ambos se separaron, actúa de una manera que le permita saciar su deseo… poseer a Naruto, tiene un serio caso patológico doble, que se entremezcla con su sociopatía y el complejo de Edipo…

-¿Complejo de Edipo?... Creí que eso era una faceta de los bebés de preferir a la madre antes que al padre…

-Sí, repulsan al padre… por eso te digo que es patológico, Minato no se da cuenta de eso… sólo tiene en mente que siente algo por Naruto y no creo que le siente bien si éste lo rechaza… sólo piensa en poseerlo y… te digo que no se detiene ante nada porque los reportes que le ha entregado son falsos…

-¿Falsos?

-Sasuke tenía una regla con su antiguo equipo y ésta era no matar en vano… Minato… no se tienta el corazón al ver sangre… la misión de rango B que le dio Naruto, la concluyó en dos días… descubrió a los que causaban el disturbio y no averiguó nada más… sólo los mató… el reporte que entregó de la causa por la cual se cometieron los crímenes… es falso, no hubo investigación… sólo…los mató.

La piel ya pálida de la pelirosa palideció aún más permitiendo lo imposible. Sai tuvo que sostenerla a tiempo antes de que se desvaneciera; después de un vaso de agua, se aclaró la garganta antes de proferir:

-Tenemos que estar ahí, para cuidar a Naruto…

Y ambos salieron de la oficina de Hokage para emprender la carrera hacia el lugar de la cita.

*o*O*o*0*o*O*

El lugar estaba solitario porque se había esparcido el rumor de la cita que el Hokage mantendría con su admirador, así que una mesa para dos, unas velas y flores a que aromatizaran el ambiente, eran el escenario perfecto de aquella velada romántica que tanto había esperado. Ayudó al rubio a tomar asiento y éste le pidió que se quedara cerca por si lo necesitaba a lo cual Minato respondió con un "no pienso alejarme de ti" susurrado en su oído, provocándole cierto erizamiento de bellos al kitsune. Después, Minato se arrodilló ante él abriendo sus piernas, sorprendiéndole en un principio, y acercándose lo más lento (y sensual) posible hasta los labios del jefe de la aldea, en los cuales depositó un beso suave antes de comenzar a masajear los labios ajenos con los propios, lo que sobresaltó al pequeño ojiazul que le empujó y se quitó la venda sorprendido ante tal atrevimiento.

-¿Minato?- la sorpresa que en principio le invadió fue suplantada por el escalofrío, ante la relamida de labios que su hijo se daba y la mirada lasciva que mantenía fija en él.- ¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?

-Algo que hace mucho quería hacer- comentó como si fuese algo banal el menor- hace mucho que quería saber si tus labios son tan dulces como los había soñado… y así ha sido… es lo más dulce que he probado en mi vida…

-Pe…pe…pero… ¿qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Minato? Tú…tú eres mi hijo…- el rubio se encontraba fuera de sí, nervioso y sin duda confundido.

-¡NO, NO Y NO!- El chico tomó con fuerza al rubio por las muñecas, lo que hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo- NO SOY TU HIJO, ¿LO PUEDES ENTENDER DE UNA VEZ? SOY MINATO…PERO NO SOY TU HIJO, TÚ Y YO NO COMPARTIMOS SANGRE ASÍ QUE… DEJA DE VERME COMO A TU HIJO

-¿De qué estás hablando?- repitió el rubio, algo asustado e incapaz de defenderse (puesto que esto significaba lastimar a su hijo).- Soy tu papá… te crecí estos quince años…esto está mal…yo sé que tú lo entiendes…

-NO, NO LO ENTIENDO, NARUTO- el rubio ensanchó los ojos al escuchar su nombre de la boca de quien consideraba su hijo- No lo entiendo y no creo entenderlo… ¿está mal que esté enamorado de ti? Te amo, desde hace mucho te amo…y necesitaba confesártelo, por eso me adueñé de la identidad del admirador secreto… por eso prácticamente te rogué que te divorciaras de ese maldito Uchiha… por eso te persuadí de que lo enviaras a esa misión…y ya que no sólo te estoy confesando mi amor, te diré que sí… el que haya muerto me quitó un peso de encima…

-¡MINATO!-exclamó el rubio incapaz de creer cada palabra que escuchaba- en…entonces…tú… ¿desde cuándo es "hace mucho"?- el chico no podía retener por más tiempo las lágrimas de impotencia que embriagaban su ser en ese momento.

-Desde que les pregunté si era adoptado- contestó sin inmutarse el menor.

-Sa…Sasuke…

-Se dio cuenta, fue a verme y me amenazó con "desechar esa absurda idea de mi cabeza"- el menor lo abrazo con fuerza contra sí, lo que inmovilizaba al mismo tiempo al ojiazul- pero yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti y ambos estábamos a la expectativa de a quien elegirías… no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste cuando esa noche que nos estábamos bañando juntos… me elegiste a mí y no a él…

-PORQUE ELEJÍ A MI HIJO, MINATO…ERES MI HIJO- gritó con fuerza el rubio, como si sostenerse de aquellas palabras le impidieran desmoronarse como su cuerpo se lo estaba exigiendo en ese momento ante la bomba de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

El pelinegro lo tomó con fuerza por el rostro, obligándole a mirarlo a pesar de que el rubio se movía frenéticamente para librarse del agarre tan violento. Ambos estaban en el suelo, sentados en una posición muy incómoda, más para al rubio quien era sujetado con fuerza, percatándose en ese momento de que aquel muchacho que lo sujetaba y le declaraba su amor ya no era aquel niño al que tanto había amado.

-No soy tu hijo y no quiero que lo sigas repitiendo, ¿lo entiendes?- los ojos del rubio que antes habían estado sorprendidos ahora mostraban miedo- tú dijiste quien fuese quien fuese le darías una oportunidad… bueno yo soy tu admirador secreto, yo soy quien te ama y el que está dispuesto a todo por ti… acéptame…o no querrás perderme como lo perdiste a él…- aquello sonó a una amenaza, el pecho del rubio subía y bajaba debido a la respiración agitada de la que era víctima en esos momentos.

-Me engañaste… me usaste, me manipulaste… me seguiste tratando como a un padre para alejarme de él, sabías que yo te veía como a un hijo y que haría lo que fuera por ti… hiciste todo eso sin importarte el lastimarnos…a mí y a Sasuke- el rostro del rubio se inundó en lágrimas, provocando que el menor lo volviera abrazar con fuerza negando todo con la cabeza.

-No, no, las cosas no fueron así, Naru-chan… yo sabía que tarde o temprano tú y yo estaríamos juntos, así que tenía que alejarte de ese Uchiha para que pudieras verme a mí, no sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que esperar… lo paciente que tuve que ser por ti… Te amo, te amo demasiado, por ti sería capaz de hasta matar si me lo pidieras… te amo… tenía que luchar por ti a cualquier precio…

-Pero…me engañaste…

-No, no… en la guerra y en el amor todo está permitido… y no fui yo quien lo asesinó…pero ahora que él ya no está sigamos adelante…no vuelvas a mencionármelo, ¿sí? Me da rabia escuchar una sonrisa tuya provocada por un simple recuerdo suyo… ESTA MUERTO… ¿lo entiendes? ¡MUERTO! TÚ Y ÉL YA NO PODRÁN ESTAR JUNTOS EN ESTA VIDA… así que ÁMAME, aprende a amarme como yo te amo a ti… con locura…por favor…te lo suplico… si me rechazas… si me abandonas… no creo ser capaz de vivir…

El rubio estaba confundido y lleno de lágrimas, se sentía a rabiar por dentro y a la vez confundido. Sabía que rechazarlo sería inútil así como sabía que aquello era otro más de sus chantajes, pero amaba a su hijo y Minato aunque en aquel momento no fuese el que había conocido y criado durante quince años, seguía siendo su hijo.

-¿En qué me equivoqué?- chilló el rubio, abrazándose a Minato, aún rendido al llanto.

-En nada…en nada… no te culpes… no es tu culpa ser tan bello, tan lindo… eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en la vida, por eso me enamoré de ti, porque no existe otro como tú en el mundo y ese Uchiha no te merecía, no después de todo lo que había hecho…eras demasiado para él…- Minato sacó un pañuelo y le limpió las lágrimas al rubio, y suspiró antes de poder continuar- Perdóname, si te he lastimado diciéndote que te amo, perdóname… pero no pienso retractarme en cuanto a mis sentimientos, te he amado y te seguiré amando… lo único que necesito es que me des una oportunidad…que me aceptes… ¿me aceptas, Naru-chan?

Tomó al rubio por la barbilla con suavidad, obligando a éste a mirarlo a los ojos. Aquellos ojos tan azules eran ahora cristalinos, "increíble" se pensaba, que aquellos ojos enmarcados por las lágrimas fuesen más bellos que en su condición normal. El rubio hipó un par de veces antes de serenarse y tratar de poder contestarle algo al chico que en ese momento se le declaraba.

Estaba consciente de que había sido manipulado; de que Sasuke tenía razón y que de haberlo escuchado él estaría vivo en esos momentos, sin embargo se preguntaba los motivos por los cuales el azabache no había insistido en que sus palabras eran verdad y sabía que a pesar de haberlo hecho… había estado cegado por mucho tiempo ante las palabras del Chuunin… su hijo, quien ahora se negaba como tal a conveniencia para ganarse su corazón y que amenazaba con su vida si éste lo negaba. El rubio era incapaz de perder a alguien más, después de todo aunque fuese como su hijo…le amaba.

El chico seguía esperando su respuesta, tomando entre sus manos las del rubio, que las apretó con fuerza, respirando hondo.

-Pe…pero… no más mentiras… si yo no te veo desde ahora como a un hijo…no tienes derecho a chantajearme más con ese cuento…- concluyó el rubio con voz ronca.

-¿Es decir qué me aceptas?- preguntó con voz ilusionada el menor, con una sonrisa prácticamente de oreja a oreja.

-Ha…hai…- logró pronunciar el kitsune no sin mucho esfuerzo, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por parte del pelinegro.

-Te juro que te haré feliz… ya verás… te amo, Naru-chan…te amo…- tomó el rostro del rubio entre ambas manos y le dio de nueva cuenta un beso en los labios, aunque éste trató de corresponder no podía dejar de sentirse ciertamente asqueado e internamente más molesto que nunca consigo mismo.

"Sasuke… gomenazai…" se pensó en aquellos momentos el rubio, vacío por dentro al contemplar cómo lo poco que quedaba de su mundo se desmoronaba ante sus ojos y todo a causa suya.

-Bueno… no tendremos que preocuparnos… lo ha aceptado- dijo Sai encogiéndose de hombros desde la rama de un árbol a su compañera.

-Mmm, por el momento…- contestó la ojiverde- Me siento mal por el pobre Naruto… y bueno… creo que hay que informarle de esto…- concluyó mirando a su amigo con severidad, quien asintió ante lo que pareció una orden; tomó un pergamino y trazó unos kanjis con la información presente, los cuales se transformaron en serpientes y se escurrieron por las ramas del árbol hasta perderse de vista.

Una vez que las serpientes se alejaron perdiéndose de vista, ambos amigos intercambiaron miradas cómplices, asintiendo con la cabeza y desapareciendo ambos de la escena. Dejando a dos nuevos amantes en un "cálido" abrazo, o por lo menos eso fue para Minato, mientras que Naruto, recostado en su hombro mientras dejaba que el otro lo abrazara (so pretexto para que no lo besara), pensaba en un azabache, hiriéndose de nueva cuenta, pensando en lo lejano que ahora se encontraban sus almas a causa de una mentira; por no poder escuchar la terrible verdad que ahora lo esclavizaba al pelinegro…

*o*O*o*0*o*O*

_Debería estar estudiando para un examen muy importante del sábado -.-U. Lo siento tanto… de verás… pero es que cuando terminé el capítulo 7, me empecé a narrar el capítulo 8 yo solita, así que me dije "a que se te olvida" y luego me contesté: "a que no" así que mejor me puse a escribirlo, así no me sentiré culpable si vuelvo a desaparecer tres meses jujuju….mentira XD pero sí no me sentiré culpable si no actualizo, porque les he dado tres capítulos seguidos, damitas y señoritos… así que wiiiii mi alma descansará tranquila, jaja después del examen del sábado me sentiré tranquila… a pesar de que si no lo paso tendré que irme a verano y ahí sí, ni tiempo de respirar con los cursos intensivos jejeje, pero bueno… el caso es que… ya… tienen el cap. 8…no odien a Naruto XD y bueno gracias por los comentarios y por leerme, en serio. _

_P.D. Bueno, dentro del capítulo creo que se los dejo entre dicho pero… con "Complejo de Edipo" me refiero al trastorno psicológico…o a la tragedia griega de "Edipo rey" eso sería muy complicado…bueno de por sí mi historia lo es, pero me refiero a lo psicológico… no a la tragedia, porque aquí no hay nadie engañado más que Naruto y si fuera como la tragedia el engañado debería ser Minato y él no es más que el sociópata niño trastornado sin vida propia XD loco enamorado de Naruto… así que no…Naruto no se va a suicidar… o tal vez sí dependiendo de su manera de manejar el estrés al que lo someta XDDDD, pero bueno… odien a mi pobre niño Minato, pero no odien al pobrecito rubio…¡o sí! ¿Quién le manda ser tan BAKA y no creer en el Uchiha-teme ò.ó? Ah…yo… ¿vdd? XDDD En fin, mil gracias por leerme y nos vemos pronto…¡Sayo!_

_P.P.D. Los primeros dos párrafos fueron muy dolorosos de escribir, porque me recordaron los días que pase después de la muerte de mi perrita… y más porque "como a Naruto" yo no tengo un cuerpo donde llorarla porque la enterraron en una fosa común de la veterinaria… que no sé donde está y obviamente no puedo visitar…_


	9. ¿Me recuerdas?

_**¿Me recuerdas?**_

Nunca antes el Hokage había estado tan nervioso como se mostraba en aquellos días; miraba de vez en vez por encima de su hombro como temiendo en cualquier momento un ataque sorpresa y; si escuchaba croar un cuervo… saltaba de su gran silla principal poniéndose en posición de ataque. Quien al parecer durante mucho tiempo había vivido en tranquilidad total ahora se encontraba en una alerta permanente que caía en la paranoia total. Así era; la conciencia de Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba en un estado bajo (o sucio como dirían algunos) después de haber aceptado entablar una relación con su hijo adoptivo, quien ahora debía aprender a negar como tal, puesto que ahora había adquirido el rol de su pareja; lo cual continuaba asqueándolo haciendo que no sólo su conciencia sino absolutamente todo su ser se sintieran repulsivos.

Aquella noche, tan tormentosa para su memoria, llegó tomado de la mano de Minato hasta la puerta de su habitación: "Buenas noches" le dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida debido al estado en el que se encontraba, incapaz de poder expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos después de haber recibido certeras puñaladas en el alma al escuchar las palabras "SASUKE ESTÁ MUERTO"; ante la develación de aquella verdad que tanto había negado, ante el hecho innegable de que había sido manipulado y engañado por uno de los seres a los que más había amado en su vida, su hijo; quien había confesado su deseo de tener muerto a la primera persona a la que amó; Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora, sin la oportunidad de un arrepentimiento por parte suya, sin la oportunidad de poder decir "lo siento… perdóname"… ¿De qué le servía llorar?... ¿De qué le servía gritarle al viento? Como si en algún momento las apalabras del azabache pudiesen cruzar la brecha del inframundo para poder consolarle; él ya no estaba y desde ese día entendió, que como muchos otros, los errores tienen un precio caro.

Cada día atado a esa relación el alma del rubio se debilitaba; sus deseos de volverse fuerte que tuvo alguna vez cuando hubo de afrontar la primera pérdida del azabache eran ya muy lejanos a los sentimientos de abandono de sí mismo que tenía en esos momentos; había conocido a la "señorita Depresión" quien había traído consigo a la tristeza y a la decepción, porque estaba decepcionado pero no podía decir que de Minato, sino de sí mismo por no haber confiado en aquella persona a la que le juró amor; quien en la soledad de una alcoba en una noche de bodas había pronunciado las palabras que en ese momento eran tan dañinas y lastimaban su pecho con la opresión: "te amo", palabras que no habían sido expresadas en un momento de frenética pasión, que resultaban ciertas porque esos ojos negros tan profundos como el mar en la noche, le habían mirado a él con una expresión que nunca antes le conoció… ternura. Había sido dueño de una sonrisa, una mirada, un abrazo… y un amor que no volvería a vivir, que por más que el menor insistiera, el kitsune sabía bien que no volvería amar a alguien como había amado a Sasuke Uchiha, porque nadie podría amarlo a él como el Uchiha lo hizo.

-¿Te… te encuentras bien, Naruto?- preguntó la pelirosa después de que el ojiazul se sobresaltara ante el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Sí… sí… sí… de maravilla…- contestó con nerviosismo el chico mientras continuaba escribiendo algunos de sus tantos papeles importantes.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque… has dado un brinco como de gato asustado cuando me he entrado sin avisar…y apuesto a que si hubiera llamado a la puerta hubieras pegado otro brinco ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien? No sé… desde que Minato y tú comenzaron a salir, no has sido el mismo Naruto… estás decaído, pareces no dormir o comer bien, estás más delgado… no sé… me preocupas…

-¿Tú también crees que es algo absurdo que él y yo salgamos?- preguntó el rubio cortante ante las divagaciones de su amiga, ahora cada vez que estaba delante de alguno de sus amigos se mostraba irritado, porque lo estaba, se sentía, por alguna extraña razón….traicionado. –Sakura…- preguntó al fin, frunciendo el ceño demostrando por primera vez sus sentimientos- El día que… que Sasuke me dio el divorcio, ustedes estaban con él… ¿por qué?

-Porque… porque…- la chica trató de tranquilizar su respiración para no delatarse a sí misma- Es que estábamos preocupados por ti, tú estabas insistente en que necesitabas que ya te diera el divorcio, así que nos reunimos para obligarle de una buena vez a dártelo, es decir, no era justo que te mantuviera atado a él…

-¿Y CON QUÉ DERECHO SE INTERPUCIERON EN NUESTRAS VIDAS?- gritó el rubio interrumpiendo a su amiga y dando un portazo sobre la mesa, botando algunos de los papeles que habían en ésta- ¿NO DECÍAS TÚ QUE ÉL ME AMABA? ¿ENTONCES CON QUÉ DERECHO FUERON A PRESIONARLO? ¿QUIÉN LES DIO DERECHO A INTERFERIR EN MI MATRIMONIO Y EN MI VIDA?

-Disculpa si fuimos unos desconsiderados con tus sentimientos…- contestó la chica sorprendida, pero de igual forma no negándole su molestia- tienes razón, debimos haberte apoyado simplemente y dejar que los dos se hundieran como lo estaban haciendo… debí haber dejado que Sasuke se marchara ese día de la aldea, debí haber dejado que contestara cada insulto que le proferías al verlo en la calle, cada provocación tuya… debí haber dejado que fuera a moler a golpes a Minato, que hubiera sacado la katana y le hubiera degollado la cabeza, para que así tuvieras la oportunidad de odiarlo… y así no estarías lamentándote su pérdida sino la de tu hijo, quien ahora no es tu hijo, sino tu novio o… tu pareja, dado que viven juntos, pero entonces no estarías aquí llorando la muerte de Sasuke y seguirías pensando que Minato es un pan dulce y el mejor de los hijos que te pudo haber tocado tener… Creo que sí, hubiera sido mejor que no hubiéramos interferido en tu vida, porque somos tus amigos y te amamos, nos preocupas… pero claro… hubiera sido mucho mejor que hubieras vivido engañado EL RESTO DE TU VIDA… porque así…

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba furioso, no con la chica, sino consigo mismo; ella tenía razón, la culpa había sido suya y seguía siéndola puesto que había aceptado a Minato para evitarse más dolor, porque había sido egoísta pensando que Minato sentía el dolor de no haber conocido a sus padres como él alguna vez, porque había sido egoísta al pensar primero en los sentimientos ficticios que le había acomodado a Minato y en los suyos, no pensando nunca en los del Uchiha- ¡LÁRGATE! ¡DÉJAME SOLO! NO QUIERO VER A NADIE, ¡CÁLLATE Y DEJAME EN PAZ! LLEVATE TU MALDITA COMPASIÓN A OTRA PARTE, NO LA NECESITO… ¿ME ESCUCHASTE SAKURA? ¡NO LA NECESITO! ¡DÉJAME SOOOOLOOO!

La chica salió presurosa al corredor, llevándose una mano a los labios antes de que un gemido de dolor de se le escapara por el llanto que irrumpió en ella; el dolor de su amigo le lastimaba, pero ya no estaba en su alcance ayudarlo, ya no encontraba la manera de hacerlo y cada día que pasaba al lado de ese sociópata parecía alejarlo más de aquellos que sí le amaban. Ahora entendía el porqué la impotencia del Uchiha, porque éste había sido incapaz de confrontarse a Minato, porque el azabache había sido tan débil aquella noche… contemplando esos ojos rojos llenos de ira, poseedores ahora de sufrimiento y rabia; los ojos del kitsune…

*o*O*o*0*o*O*o*

-¿Entonces te has peleado con Sakura?- preguntaba Minato muy cerca de su oído mientras repartía de nueva cuenta varios besos por detrás de la nuca del Uzumaki, quien a diferencia de las caricias del Uchiha éstas ajenas le resultaban incómodas.

-Jmm…- contestó el rubio, intentando servir su cereal a pesar de su incomodidad.

-Pero aún no me has dicho por qué razón… ¿trabajo?- las manos de Minato comenzaban a pasearse por debajo de las ropas del rubio, a lo que este tuvo que hacer un movimiento discreto para que se detuviera, lo cual no ocurrió y; como en otras contadas ocasiones, se dio la vuelta para abrazarse al cuello del menor (quien era mucho más alto que él a pesar de su corta edad) lo que muchas veces resultaba el cese de estos insistentes toqueteos, aunque Minato comenzaba a ser más insistente por lo que a pesar del abrazo continuó acariciando la espalda desnuda del rubio.

-Ah… Minato…- comenzó el ojiazul algo inseguro- Es que… creí que había sido claro al respecto de esto…- antepuso sus manos abriendo una distancia entre ambos.- No… no me siento listo todavía para una relación…así…

-¿Así cómo?- el rubio tragó saliva ante el tono demandante del menor; no supo en qué momento pero había reparado recientemente en la actitud violenta y manipuladora del pelinegro, aunque debía admitir que era la primera la que más temía debido a que su falta de sueño, su paranoia al sentirse acosado y su mala alimentación no sólo habían contribuido al debilitamiento de su alma, sino de su físico lo que consecuentemente le impedía defenderse como era debido.

- Pues… es que no me siento… am… cómodo cuando me…me tocas…- se aventuró el Hokage algo temeroso de la reacción del otro; recibiendo de éste una mirada inquisitoria.- Es que… bueno… no debajo de la ropa… está bien si me abrazas… y uno que otro beso de vez en cuando…demo, creo que… am…tú estás…ehm… dirigiéndote a algo…mmm…sexual… y no estoy listo para eso…

-¿No estás listo para eso? ¿Conmigo, no es así? – el menor se alejó contrayendo los nudillos- Porque con Sasuke Uchiha te entregaste la primera noche… ¿por qué yo soy diferente? Conmigo no quisiste volver a dormir…

-Porque estamos empezando una relación…

-Pero ni siquiera tenías una relación con "ese Uchiha" cuando te llevó a la cama… ¿es diferente conmigo porque decidí hacer las cosas bien? Yo intenté enamorarte con cartas que te parecieron ridículas, él va…te embriaga y enseguida le abres las piernas…

-¡MINATO!- gritó escandalizado Naruto ante esa agresividad verbal, sin embargo el menor no tenía ninguna intención en dejar de herirle ante el recuerdo, entre más lo debilitaba más poderoso se sentía él, más fuerte y necesitado por el rubio, pues mientras éste continuaba debilitándose ante sus palabras más podía él "mostrar arrepentimiento" y "consolarle".- ¡No te permito que…!

-¿NO ME PERMITES? A mí no me has permitido nada. Cuando te beso parece como si te produjera nauseas; cuando quiero acariciarte y ser tierno tú te alejas y pones excusas ridículas diciendo que "no estás listo para eso"; dices que mi forma de actuar es muy sexual… mientras que pasé varios episodios de mi infancia contemplando a ese maldito lascivo degenerado acosándote por la espalda todo el tiempo y manoseándote cada que a le placía…

-Es diferente… él era mi esposo…

-¡SIN SER TU ESPOSO YA HABÍAS COHABITADO CON ÉL!

-¡SÓLO FUE UNA VEZ MINATO! Después de esa vez no volvió a pasar algo así…

-¿Y piensas que soy un infante? No me chupo el dedo, no soy idiota Naruto… como si fuese a creerte que sólo fue una vez cuando ese maldito pervertido si no era en la cama no podía demostrarte nada más… como si siendo un semental fuese a recuperar el poco orgullo que tenía después de haber sido un bastardo traidor…

-TÚ NO SABES NADA DE ÉL, NO TIENES NI UN DERECHO A HABLAR ASÍ DE ÉL…-Las lágrimas retenidas por el rubio no aguantaron más para hacer acto de presencia en su rostro, lo que hizo que el menor sonriera con malicia al lograr de nueva cuenta su cometido… aún faltaba su golpe final…

-¡ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡SASUKE UCHIHA ESTÁ MUERTO! ¿LO ENTIENDES YA?- los ojos azules, cristalinos y hermosos como a él le gustaban se ensancharon ante aquellas palabras que tanto le dolían dentro de sí. Su respiración se agitó y dejó que su llanto aflorara, dejándose rodear por los brazos protectores de su actual pareja.- Lo siento… pero es que me estoy cansando de esto… te amo y el luto que le guardas estando conmigo…se me hace injusto…

-Injusto es que me presiones, Minato…- chilló el rubio entre sus brazos mientras éste acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Lo siento… pero es que en verdad te amo y me lastima tu indiferencia y tu rechazo…

-Dame tiempo… sólo un poco más…

- Te amo…- susurró el menor esperando una respuesta como cada vez que mencionaba esas palabras, pero la correspondencia aún no llegaba y eso comenzaba a impacientarlo, a molestarlo; dado que había escuchado al ojiazul murmurar el nombre del Uchiha entre sueños, al mismo tiempo que profería esas palabras que ambos le habían enseñado que eran importantes y el no recibirlas por parte del rubio le despertaba su lado intolerante, su rabia. Besó los labios del rubio quien con dificultad le correspondió a éste, dejándose abrazar de nueva cuenta dejando su ligera cena sin probar bocado tal como en contadas ocasiones que éste tipo de discusiones se repetía.

*o*O*o*0*o*O*

-Es que ya no sé que más hacer…- chillaba la pelirosa rodeada de sus amigos, secándose las lágrimas de vez en cuando ya que éstas no dejaban de salir desde que había comenzado con su relato. Se habían reunido de nueva cuenta en aquel bar.

-Debes entender que atacar a Minato se ha convertido en algo así como… traicionar a Naruto, entiende… debemos ser precavidos sino queremos llamar su atención y exponernos, los reportes que nos han entregado en cuanto a su forma de actuar y su psicología son muy alarmantes, Haruno- advirtió Neji con el semblante serio, preocupando a su esposa que se mantenía fielmente a su lado.

-Es que no soporto verlo tan decaído…- continuó hipando la pelirosa.

-Es insoportable para todos nosotros Sakura,- convino Shikamaru- pero Neji tiene razón, no debemos exponernos demasiado…

-Sin embargo…- comenzó Sai- ha pasado un mes ya y Minato comienza a ser demasiado insufrible para Naruto, su estado es como el de… no sé… ¿un muerto viviente? Y he escuchado en más de una ocasión llorar a Naruto después de que Minato le ha gritado que Sasuke Uchiha está muerto… ese… ese…

- Pequeño engendro del mal… creo que es el término que mejor le queda- concluyó Shikamaru.

-A eso es a lo que me refiero… debemos hacer algo antes de que Naruto pierda el control, se ha abandonado demasiado…- agregó la Haruno, aprovechando la pausa que siguió al comentario de Shikamaru.

-Pobre Naruto-kun…- gimió por lo bajo la tímida Hinata, tomando de la manga a su esposo, quien la rodeó en un abrazo- yo creo que… lo mejor será que se tome unas vacaciones…- sonrió tímidamente.

Los amigos intercambiaron varias miradas incomprensibles entre sí, ninguno había entendido las palabras de la Kunoichi, salvo Neji que entendía muy bien a Hinata.

-Tienes razón, Hina-chan- sonrió Neji- nada mejor que mar, ARENA y sol para que Naruto tranquilice su alma y recupere las fuerzas, después de todo eso es lo que lo tiene tan desanimado…

-Pero… en la aldea de la Arena no hay playas…bueno… quedan algunas cercanas que pertenecen al territorio de Gaara y unas cuantas aguas termales en el subterráneo…- comentó Sai entendiendo por fin a lo que se referían los Hyuuga.

-¿Aguas termales en el subterráneo?- interrogaron Sakura y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo- ¿y tú como lo sabes?

-Bueno... he estado ayudando a Gaara-kun con el reconocimiento geográfico de su aldea…- contestó el ANBU, mostrando involuntariamente un sonrojo.

-Claro…- sonrió con malicia Shikamaru- el reconocimiento geográfico de su aldea y ciertas partes y posiciones que puede adquirir su cuerpo en el "acto", ¿no es así?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- se quejó el artista tosiendo con disimulo- Bueno, volviendo al punto… estoy de acuerdo con la idea de las vacaciones. Gaara debía venir a finales del mes para arreglar el asunto de las colaboraciones entre Konoha y la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, así que lo único que debo hacer es decirle a Naruto que Gaara tiene ciertos problemas que resolver…así que él debe ir a la aldea de la arena a reunirse con Gaara-kun, Minato no tendrá más opción que dejarlo ir, no habrá sospechas si le acompañamos Sakura y yo, dado que somos y hemos sido sus amigos y compañeros de equipo durante mucho tiempo, a lo que podremos excusarnos con el pretexto de "recordar viejos tiempos"…

-Estoy de acuerdo- convino Neji- sólo que tendrás que idear otro plan si Minato se pone impertinente, después de todo su actitud es demasiado acosadora sobre Naruto, debemos estar alertas ante cualquier movimiento de ese… ese…

-Pequeño engendro del mal…- recordó Shikamaru con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Como sea…- tomó la palabra la pelirosa- entonces dale el aviso a Gaara-kun de que será Naruto el que le visite a él…

Sai asintió severamente y tomó uno de sus pergaminos, escribiendo en éste unos kanjis con las indicaciones y los puntos tratados hasta ese momento en aquella reunión, éstos se convirtieron en gusanos de arena y se escabulleron por la mesa hasta desaparecer de la vista de los presentes. Se fueron retirando con disimulo cada uno de los asistentes a esa pequeña reunión, con la esperanza recobrada ante la posibilidad de salvar a su amigo.

*o*O*o*0*o*O*

El Hokage recibió una carta del Kazekage a la semana siguiente, en la que éste se excusaba por no poder asistir a la reunión prevista a finales de mes y donde también le pedía su asistencia a la Aldea oculta de la Arena, con la justificación de entablar ahí su reunión. Sai le explicó (se inventó) los pormenores de aquel inconveniente a lo que Naruto se limitó a contestar simplemente que asistiría. Sai, al igual que la Kunoichi, había notado el degradante estado físico y emocional de su amigo, sólo que a diferencia de ésta, él podía controlar bien sus emociones y mostrarse indiferente ante los acontecimientos que le rodeaban.

-Así podremos recordar viejos tiempos como el equipo Kakashi, ¿no te parece, Naruto-kun?- concluyó su largo monólogo Sai, pues eso había sido dado que el rubio se limitaba a decir "sí" o "de acuerdo" al final de cada una de sus oraciones.

-Ya no queda mucho de eso, Sai…- comentó el rubio desgastado, pues de nueva cuenta no había dormido bien debido a su insomnio permanente y también a las nuevas discusiones que se presentaban con Minato cada que él se oponía a "avanzar en la relación".

-Creí que estabas enojado con Sakura solamente… no creí que lo estuvieras conmigo del mismo modo…

-¿Tú también estabas ahí, o no? También "persuadiste" a Sasuke de que me diera en divorcio, ¿no es así?- los ojos del rubio penetraron a los del ANBU quien se mantuvo indiferente ante esa mirada, echó un suspiro y frunció el ceño devolviéndole la mirada a su amigo.

- Estaba ahí- confesó- ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que yo o cualquiera de nosotros pudo haber influido en las decisiones de Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo intervine? Te estás equivocando, Naruto… lo único que me importa de ti es el que estés bien, llevamos años de amistad y me sorprende que no me conozcas. Yo velo por la seguridad de Konoha, soy un ANBU que aún pertenece a la raíz y que por tanto debe proteger a su Hokage, eso es lo único que me interesa, tu bienestar como Hokage y el amigo que representas para mí… después de varios años que llevamos de conocernos.

Los ojos fieros del rubio se fueron destensando hasta adquirir su color azul natural. Desde hacía mucho se sentía traicionado por sus amigos, debía admitir que esta idea se había formulado en su cabeza desde la noticia del fallecimiento del Uchiha que trajo consigo cada uno de los recuerdos anteriores a su partida, entre ellos el día en que le dio el divorcio.

-Sai…-continuó algo inseguro mientras echaba un vistazo de un lado a otro a sus espaldas, como vicio que había adquirido recientemente, con la eterna sensación de estar siendo observado constantemente, consecuencia de los acosos del menor.- ¿Podrías…- susurró por lo bajo temiendo que alguien (el menor) pudiera escucharlo a pesar de que estaban solos- decirme… qué es lo que hablaron con él ese día?

-No puedo, Naruto-kun…- suspiró el artista- te lo pondré como condición… es una de las razones por las cuales queremos que vallas tú solo a la aldea de la Arena, bueno tú y nosotros, me refiero a Sakura y a mí, dado que parece que ha habido un mal entendido… Nos has juzgado mal a nosotros tus amigos y es necesario que nos escuches con atención. No puedes ocultárnoslo más, sabemos que no eres feliz con Minato, te amamos, Naruto-kun y nos preocupas… ¿creíste que la gente que te aprecia… que toda Konoha… no se ha dado cuenta de lo infeliz que es su Hokage? Es necesario que hablemos de todo lo que sientes, pero no es prudente en un lugar donde ya no te sientes seguro…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el rubio, sorprendido ante las palabras del pelinegro.

-Admítelo, desde que sales con Minato andas paranoico, estás todo el tiempo en alarma y eso nos preocupa… por eso creo que debemos hacer este viaje sólo nosotros tres…

-Sabes que él no me dejará ir tan fácilmente…

-¿Eres el Hokage o no eres el Hokage?- reprochó Sai con severidad- Mándalo a una misión….

La sangre del rubio se congeló en ese momento, pues creyó haber escuchado en esas últimas palabras al azabache, recordándose aquella tarde en que estuvo a punto de entregarse a Sasuke; momento en el cual fueron interrumpidos con alevosía y ventaja por parte del menor, ahora que se lo entendía mejor. Parpadeó varias veces y sacudió la cabeza del mismo modo, como si con este acto pudiera alejar el pensamiento y recuerdo que aquellas palabras le trajeron a la mente.

-Lo intentaré, Sai… Pero… temo que Minato es…

-¿Minato es?- preguntó la voz del aludido a sus espaldas, haciendo que los cabellos del kitsune se erizaran, aunque no entendía del todo el por qué, comenzaba a sentir por Minato más miedo que cariño.

-Algo persistente y mal educado…- concluyó Sai por el rubio.

Sin embargo el menor se acercó unos cuantos pasos al respaldo de la silla del Hokage y con el dedo índice acarició la parte trasera de su cuello, provocando un sobresalto en el pequeño rubio. "Salúdame como es debido…" le susurró al oído, provocando más sobresaltos en el sentir del rubio, quien tragó saliva y trató de sonreír antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios al menor, éste hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano para indicarle a Sai que se marchara, a lo cual éste accedió siendo precavido, sabía bien que después a su amigo le correspondía un interrogatorio a la manera más vil que tenía ese "pequeño engendro del mal", como le había apodado Shikamaru; así que más valía no causarle más problemas y hacer que Minato se sintiera en terreno seguro.

*o*O*o*0*o*O*o*

Partían de Konoha cuatro personas al amanecer con rumbo a la aldea de la Arena; en silencio. Efectivamente, como lo había predicho Sai al salir aquel día de la oficina del Hokage, Minato había interrogado hasta al cansancio a Naruto hasta que éste le comentó los planes que tenían sus amigos a finales de mes que involucraban el cumplimiento de sus deberes con las relaciones entabladas con el Kazekage, a lo cual el menor comenzó a insistir en participar en dicho viaje.

Naruto, siguiendo las recomendaciones de Sai, y también de Shikamaru, había estado mandando a su arrogante novio a varias misiones. Sin embargo, el tiempo programado para resolverlas resultaba insuficiente, puesto que si Minato debía tardarse cinco días en volver, éste regresaba al día segundo o tercero, lo que intrigaba al rubio y más aún alarmaba a sus amigos. Neji había desertado de la misión al enterarse de un "extraño accidente" acontecido en una de las misiones de su hijo mayor; pese a la oposición de Hinata de mantenerse firmes y no comprometerse ante el miedo que intentaba al parecer infundir Minato, sin embargo el jounin no quiso arriesgarse más por temor a implicar a su familia, por lo que los demás; que no tenían mucho que arriesgar más que su vida, entendieron el deserto comprometiéndose a velar por el bienestar de la familia Hyuuga.

Ninguno de los presentes en esa pequeña excursión profería palabra alguna, salvo Minato para dirigirse a Naruto con palabras melosas de vez en cuando a su oído, por lo que casi no se escuchaban más que murmullos y los quejidos del rubio que suplicaba a su pareja prudencia ante sus amigos. La hora de acampar fue igualmente un tormento para el pequeño kitsune y sus amigos; ya que Minato había comenzado a discutir con el rubio ante la negativa de éste de dormir juntos, poniendo como excusa que no estaban en casa y que les debía respeto a sus amigos, el menor comenzaba de nuevo a reprochar los hechos acontecidos con el Uchiha, lo que provocó que Sakura quisiera romperle la cara a golpes con su súper fuerza, por lo que Sai tuvo que suplicarle prudencia, lamentándose no poder ayudar a su amigo, después de todo si alguien debía "marcarle un alto" al pelinegro era Naruto, quien agotado por la discusión accedió a que los futones de ambos quedaran juntos y muy a su pesar tuvo que aguantar el peso de Minato sobre su cuerpo al ser abrazado por éste.

Sin embargo, al llegar al hotel donde Gaara había reservado habitaciones para sus huéspedes de honor, Minato tuvo que conformarse con la cercanía de los cuartos, ya que tanto Sai como Naruto le habían dado de pretexto que Gaara no sabía nada de su relación y no querían incomodarle en esta primera visita hasta que fuese un poco más… "formal".

-Tomaremos un pequeño descanso antes de reunirnos con Gaara-informó Sai- después te daremos un pequeño recorrido por la aldea, ya que la primera vez que la visitaste estabas muy pequeño, y como el propósito de nuestra visita es recordar viejos tiempos con Naruto-kun aprovecharemos a presentarte algunos de los lugares que recorrimos cuando jóvenes…

-¡NO ESTAMOS TAN VIEJOS SAI!- reclamaron tanto Sakura como Naruto al unísono.

-Mmm…- fue la respuesta del menor ante el discurso del ANBU.

Una hora después estaban los hermanos Sabaku en la entrada del hotel aguardando a los invitados. Por petición de Naruto, Minato se había mantenido cercano a él aunque evitando los roces y tomarse de la mano de su pareja, el adorable kitsune. Comenzaron su recorrido por las calles de la ciudad, en las cuales Gaara señalaba las remodelaciones que estaban haciendo y recordaba las cosas buenas del pasado y hacía mención ocasional de las malas, a lo cual Sai rozaba su mano con disimulo mientras recibía una sonrisa por parte del menor de los Sabaku y una mirada fulminante por parte de los mayores. El recorrido terminaría en el espacio de entrenamiento de los gennins, lugar donde había tres troncos a distancia enterrados en la arena, rodeado por un semicírculo de tierra que se alzaba detrás de éstos y donde Gaara había conocido a su primera subordinada (Matsuki), recuerdo que trajo a la conversación, mismo que provocó un recuerdo en el rubio y su amiga pelirosa:

-No lo niegues, Naruto… fue muy divertido el mantenerte atado a un tronco… eras un gran BAAAKAAA- rió divertida la chica ante el recuerdo, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del ojiazul.

-Claro… pero vieras como temblé cuando Kakashi te pidió que me asesinaras o sino mataría a Sasuke…- comentó el chico igual de divertido- En serio creí que lo harías, Sakura…

-No dudes que cruzó por mi mente… después de todo no podía permitir que lastimaran a mi lindo Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica con aquella voz melosa que siempre usaba a los doce años cuando hablaba y suspiraba por el azabache.

-¿Tu lindo Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sai arqueando la ceja, a lo que todos rieron divertidos

-El cual resultó ser homosexual… que decepción para las chicas de Konoha, recuerdo haber visto llorar a varias el día de la boda- recordó Kankuro, sin notar la mirada amenazante que comenzaba a arrugar la frente del menor todavía presente.

-No sólo lloraban por Sasuke-kun, después de todo Naru-chan también tiene lo suyo, Kankuro- intervino Temari con una sonrisa- Que tiempos aquellos…

-Si…-contestó el rubio con una sonrisa algo melancólica al recordar de nuevo al Uchiha, habían sido felices, eso sin duda, y habían pasado aún más por tanto que el recuerdo de los "viejos tiempos" tanto como el de su pérdida producían en él un vacío que se negaba a desaparecer de su ser.

-Bueno… ¿continuamos con el recorrido?- protestó Minato, sin dejar de mostrarse enojado ante la mención del Uchiha.

-Claro…- convino Gaara, quien le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su koi quien sonrió aprobatoriamente- Pero, Minato-kun… - el pelirrojo lo tomó por el brazo y lo alejó "disimuladamente" del grupo- iré al grano, sé que Naruto-kun y tú son pareja, Sai me lo ha comentado todo porque ha estado ayudándome en el reconocimiento geográfico de la aldea, así que hemos hablado mucho acerca de lo acontecido en Konoha y me ha comentado que Naruto-kun no se ha visto muy bien desde que comenzó a salir contigo…

-¿Y qué le da derecho a…?- comenzó el pelinegro, a lo que Gaara le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz, mirando por encima del hombro comprobando que Sai distraía a Naruto y a Sakura, mostrándole las remodelaciones de ese campo de entrenamiento.

-No me mal interpretes- continuó Gaara- quiero ayudarte, verás… a mí no me agradaba del todo ese Sasuke Uchiha, después de todo era un maldito traidor que también dañó gravemente a mi aldea, pero cuando tienes un cargo político como el mío donde debes tener relaciones con las distintas aldeas, más vale ser un hipócrita aunque no nos guste…- el pelirojo pudo ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro del chico- A Sai tampoco le agradaba mucho, pero como has podido notar mantiene una doble cara ante Naruto y Sakura, por eso me pidió que te ayudara, no le gusta ver a Naruto deprimido y confía mucho en que tú puedas sacarle a ese Uchiha- bastardo de la cabeza, para eso… necesitas un buen lugar… algo ajeno a los recuerdos que puedan rememorar al Uchiha, algo como eso está aquí en la Aldea de la Arena; entonces… ¿me dejas ayudarte?-sonrió el ojiverde con malicia, recibiendo la misma sonrisa por parte del pelinegro.

-¿Es en serio, Gaara-san?

-Muy en serio, después de todo Naruto es mi amigo y como mi amigo debo apoyarle, así tuve que hacer a pesar de que casó con un asqueroso traidor, sin embargo apareciste tú y bueno… la esperanza muere al último… ¿no crees?

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo… y ¿dónde queda ese lugar?

-Acompáñame… después podrás darle esa sorpresa a Naruto, después de todo se quedan una semana, no te recomiendo que lo intentes hoy que hemos hecho mención de esa desagradable persona que aún le tortura en el recuerdo, es mejor que te enseñe primero ese lugar para que puedas idear una verdadera forma de sorprenderlo, preparándolo…¿me entiendes?

-Claro… pero…

-Entonces sígueme… no te preocupes por dejarlos solos, Sai no dejará que Sakura lo atormente más, de hecho Sai ha estado evitando que Sakura y Naruto se intercomuniquen él es quien ha estado guiando las pláticas entre ellos cuando no estás por lo que he sabido y éstas pláticas se limitan a trabajo…

-¿Por qué Sai quiere ayudarme?

-Viejas fricciones con el Uchiha, ¿en serio crees que alguien, además de Naruto-kun y Haruno, le creyó eso de su "readaptación social"? Por favor, a ese cretino le tocaba una muerte aún peor de la que tuvo, murió demasiado rápido por lo que alcancé a escuchar, merecía la tortura cuando menos…

-Gaara-san…- la voz de Minato parecía sorprendida, pero ante todo emocionada- creí que estaba solo en este mundo… creí que todos se oponían a esta relación, es bueno sabes que tengo aliados…

-Pues entonces, mi joven aprendiz…- sonrió Gaara- a las aguas termales subterráneas…- tomó al menor por el brazo y lo fue alejando poco a poco del grupo haciéndole una seña a Temari y Kankuro para que lo siguieran.

-En seguida regreso, Papá…- disimuló Minato despidiéndose con la mano, después de todo debía hacerle creer a Naruto que el Kazekage no estaba enterado de la relación que mantenían ambos- Gaara-san quiere mostrarme algo…

-Ah….HAI…- contestó el rubio sorprendiéndose de que Minato se dejara guiar por el ojiverde. Contestó al saludo con la mano y lo vio desaparecer por una esquina, momento en que sintió un golpe en la parte baja de la nuca que lo hizo desvanecerse y caer al suelo inconsciente…

*o*O*o*0*o*O*o*

Abrió los ojos y encontró todo oscuro, quiso moverse y resultó en vano puesto que sus brazos y piernas estaban atados a lo que parecía una silla, entonces pudo ver una tenue luz a través de la venda… ¿venda? Cayó en cuenta de este detalle y entonces se paralizó de miedo ¿Dónde estaban Sai y Sakura? ¿Habían sido atacados en el momento mismo en que se despedían de sus amigos? Trató de forcejear pero todo era en vano, las cuerdas estaban muy bien atadas y le impedían moverse: "Sakura…Sai" llamó a sus amigos sin obtener respuesta, fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en medio de aquella oscuridad, sintió como ese ser se acercaba hasta él y le tomaba por el rostro; "¿qué demonios…?", protestó al sentir el roce de los dedos del extraño recorrer su mejilla, entonces para su mayor sorpresa sintió el aliento de éste golpear suavemente su rostro hasta que éste fue absorbido por los labios del rubio al recibir un beso por parte de aquel extraño.

El beso fue suave y extrañamente familiar, sin saber el por qué, unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla, mientras los dedos pulgares del extraño impedían que siguieran su recorrido puesto que mantenía el rostro del ojiazul entre sus manos, poco a poco fue bajándolas hasta su cuello y seguidamente hasta sus hombros; aquellas caricias resultaron un golpe en su pecho, le eran tan familiares que sólo podía pensar en una persona en aquellos momentos, pero no… era imposible, quizá aún seguía inconsciente y aquello era un sueño cruel de su remordimiento.

El beso continuó y aún aterrado era consciente de que estaba correspondiendo al mismo, que aquel ser pedía introducir su lengua en la boca del kitsune y éste se lo permitía, ofreciéndole la suya para que jugara con ella a su gusto, sintió la exhalación por parte del extraño e inhalo su aliento extrañamente familiar; entreabrió la boca dando pie al inicio de un nuevo beso; se estaba excitando y eso le resultaba aún más aterrador pues aquel beso le parecía completamente vívido, si se trataba de un sueño, definitivamente era uno muy cruel…

Terminó por morder el labio inferior del extraño quien correspondió de la misma manera provocándole un suspiro, ambos estaban extasiados alimentándose del aliento del otro hasta que el primero se contuvo de continuar y cesaron las suaves caricias que ambos labios se daban al rozarse mutuamente.

-Sasuke…- fue el único nombre que pudo pronunciar el kitsune, provocando nuevas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Así que…- escuchó hablar al anónimo enchinándole la piel ante el escalofrío de recordar en esa voz a alguien tan familiar. Sintió como el nudo de la venda se deshacía y una vez más pudo inhalar el aliento tan reconocible del otro, sus lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas sin poder contenerse- después de tanto tiempo… ¿aún recuerdas mis besos, Uzuratonkachi?

-¡Sasuke!- la figura del Uchiha apareció ante sus ojos nublados ante las lágrimas, quiso moverse pero recordó que seguía atado, le miro de nueva cuenta sin poder creérselo de todo- estás vivo… Sasuke…estás vivo…-chilló el rubio, soltando de nueva cuenta el llanto, aunque por una extraña razón sus lágrimas eran dulces, pues lloraba de alegría por primera vez en hacía mucho tiempo….

-Así es, dobe… estoy vivo…- sonrió el Uchiha regalándole un beso en la frente, secando con sus manos las lágrimas de su amado. Sasuke Uchiha estaba vivo y el corazón del rubio volvía a latir ante la vida… ambos estaban vivos…

_Continuará…_

*o*O*o*0*o*O*

_Debo demandar a cierto maestro porque me ha mentido -, claro que un escritor escribe porque debe…pero la inspiración si hace falta para poder escribir T.T, me ha costado mucho terminar éste capítulo porque se alargó más de lo que debía, quizá debí eliminar algunos personajes, pero lo vuelvo a leer y leer ¡y no puedo eliminar nada! Lo edito y lo edito y siento que no acabo… me estoy desesperando…por eso tuve que cortar este capítulo porque ya llegué sin darme cuenta a la página 13 del Word con letra calibri ¡11!… y ni mis ensayos logró hacer con esta letra - así que dije… "si continuó escribiendo llego a la página 20 o más y se van a aburrir", así que decidí cortárselas aquí… ¡NO ME MATEN! Se hace lo que se puede u.u, por eso… a más tardar me comprometo este fin de semana a continuar el fic empezando el capítulo 10, ¡en serio!_

_Hoy tuve 5 horas de inglés seguidas, así que se imaginarán como está mi cabeza, dando vueltecitas, así que llegué súper tarde a mi casa a comer…porque de las 7 am que salí no volví a probar bocado hasta las 3 que llegué, y… ahora sí, me fajé los pantalones y ¡a chambear se ha dicho! Para relajarme, como siempre, me puse a escribir este capí. Pero me estresé más en terminarlo porque las ideas fluyen y no quería que se me escapara…, como le dije a Youko… es más fácil criticar que escribir, así que por parte de esta literata no tendrán más que críticas - si llego acabar la licenciatura eso quiero ser T.T crítica literaria, escribir en una columna - ese es mi sueño…¡GABRIEL GARCÍA MARQUEZ, CUIDATE QUE AHÍ TE VOY, VIEJITO! Jajaja en fin, estoy loca… y estresada con este capítulo y este fic…. Mi cabecita ... Espero haya ido de su agrado, muchas gracias por los comentarios, en serio mil… mil gracias por leerme y dejarme comentarios, eso me hace muy feliz. Espero nos leamos pronto, ¡Sayo!_


	10. Almas Gemelas

**Almas gemelas**

-Así que…- escuchó hablar al anónimo enchinándole la piel ante el escalofrío de recordar en esa voz a alguien tan familiar. Sintió como el nudo de la venda se deshacía y una vez más pudo inhalar el aliento tan reconocible del otro, sus lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas sin poder contenerse.- después de tanto tiempo… ¿aún recuerdas mis besos, Uzuratonkachi?

-¡Sasuke!- la figura del Uchiha apareció ante sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas; quiso moverse pero recordó que seguía atado, le miro de nueva cuenta sin poder creérselo de todo- estás vivo… Sasuke…estás vivo…-chilló el rubio, soltando de nueva cuenta el llanto, aunque por una extraña razón sus lágrimas eran dulces, pues lloraba de alegría por primera vez en hacía mucho tiempo….

-Así es, dobe… estoy vivo…- sonrió el Uchiha regalándole un beso en la frente, secando con sus manos las lágrimas de su amado. Sasuke Uchiha estaba vivo y el corazón del rubio volvía a latir ante la vida… ambos estaban vivos…

El rubio trató de reconocer el lugar; era lúgubre debido a que una única antorcha era la que brindaba luz a ese estrecho cuarto, pudo observar un escritorio con papeles y un catre al fondo de la habitación; analizó estos hechos comprobando que al parecer ese había sido el "hogar" del azabache desde hacía algún tiempo. El sonido de un gemido le hizo reparar en sus amigos, que se mantenían a sus espaldas resguardados en una de las paredes de aquel sombrío lugar; la causa del gemido se debía a Sakura que al ver a sus amigos de nueva cuenta juntos había comenzado a llorar con la emoción clásica femenina, después de todo era una mujer y como tal estar en presencia de aquel tierno romance le causaba emoción, después de los sacrificios por los que tuvo que pasar el Uchiha y los riesgos que corría en esos momentos al estar cerca del kitsune.

-Sasuke…- repitió el chico, comprendiendo del todo lo que acontecía en esos momentos, entendiendo que aquello había resultado ser el plan de sus amigos para reencontrarlos.- Onegai… desátame…

-No estoy seguro, Naruto… ¿qué tal si intentas hacer algo extraño?- observó el Uchiha con una mirada meticulosa.

-¿Algo extraño? ¿Algo extraño seria tirarme sobre de ti, para abrazarte?- los ojos tan expresivos del kitsune puestos en los del azabache terminaron por sorprender a éste, quien accedió con una sonrisa deshaciendo los nudos que inmovilizaban el cuerpo del ojiazul. Sin embargo, apenas hubo de sentirse libre el rubio cuando con todas sus fuerzas le estampó un puñetazo a la cara, derribándolo como aquella vez en el cuarto de baño - ¡SASUKE-BAKA! ¡Fingiendo tu muerte! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo la he pasado todo este tiempo?

-¿Y te preguntabas por qué debía atarlo?- dijo el azabache dirigiéndose a la pelirosa que había intentado persuadirlo minutos antes de que el rubio recobrara la consciencia. Echó un suspiro y se levantó del suelo donde lo había tirado el ojiazul, se limpió la sangre del labio roto y se dirigió al catre para sentarse con indiferencia dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

-¡Idiota!- continuó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño y limpiándose las lágrimas secas- No tienes ni idea de lo que he estado sintiendo todo este tiempo pensando que estabas muerto, todo por lo que he tenido que pasar y vivir… cada día, llorando tu muerte… y todo este tiempo has estado vivo… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme esto?

-Tengo una idea de cómo te has estado sintiendo…- contestó el Uchiha con voz grave- Todo este tiempo has sentido remordimiento, porque creíste que mi muerte era tu culpa, no me has extrañado Naruto, sólo has sentido culpabilidad… después de todo, ¿has aceptado a Minato, o no?

-Sasuke-kun…- quiso intervenir su amiga, sin embargo el ANBU le detuvo por el hombro y negando con la cabeza le advirtió que no interfiriera.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Si acepté a Minato fue porque… porque… Eres un idiota, Sasuke…

-Claro… - el Uchiha se llevó una mano a la sien intentando controlarse nuevamente- Creo que esto no va a funcionar… Sai, ya puedes colocarle la venda y sacarlo de aquí… Es inútil razonar con este cabeza dura que cree que me la he pasado bien en este cuarto encerrado día y noche, comiendo y entrenando lo poco que consigo de la caridad del Kazekage, sin mencionar lo poco que he dormido desde que me corrió de la casa hace seis meses y desde que me vine a vivir aquí, estoy en un lecho de rosas gracias a que mi ex esposo confió más en Minato que en mí…

-Lo siento… -la voz del rubio se quebró ante estas palabras que tanto le suplicaban salir por su garganta- tenías razón, debí escucharte y no lo hice, creí en sus palabras y me dejé manipular… lo siento tanto…- el rubio comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta; intentó secar cada lágrima con las mangas de sus ropas hasta que sintió los brazos del azabache rodeándole, a lo que él, correspondiendo con fuerza al abrazo continuó convulsionándose por el llanto entre sus brazos- pero… ¿fingir tu muerte? Es verdad, me sentí culpable e impotente, pero es porque te amo… te amo, Sasuke…

El Uchiha disimuló una sonrisa un tanto melancólica, mientras besaba los rubios cabellos del chico e intentaba tranquilizarlo acariciando sus cabellos y su espalda; éste se abrazaba a él como temiendo que al soltarlo fuese a desaparecer, sentir su cuerpo nuevamente después de todo lo que había pasado, parecía ser su único consuelo ante todo lo vivido.

-Tuve que hacerlo para que Minato se sintiera seguro de confesarte sus sentimientos, con mi muerte se sentiría sin obstáculos; era la única manera que encontramos para que entendieras por ti mismo la verdad…

-¿Encontramos?- el rubio le miró extrañado, hasta que la respiración agitada de Sakura a sus espaldas le recordó las palabras de Sai- Por eso estaban reunidos en ese bar… ¿lo planearon? ¿Planearon mentirme?

- Tú juraste amarme para siempre- le recordó el Uchiha perdiendo un poco el control sobre su propia voz, no ocultando su irritación- juraste confiar en mí; e incluso ahora dices que me amas, pero cuando necesité que confiaras realmente en mí, que abrieras los ojos ante lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, ¿qué hiciste?... me lanzaste a la calle y lo elegiste a él…

-Ya sé… ya sé… pero entiende que…

-Es nuestro hijo, Naruto…- los ojos del kitsune se agrandaron ante la palabra "nuestro"- ¡Por Dios! Tú decías conocerme, después de todos los problemas que pasamos para poder estar juntos… decías amarme, decías ser mi mejor amigo antes que mi esposo… y tú… tú fuiste el que me creyó tan inhumano diciendo que no me importó en nada nuestra familia, me preguntas cómo creo que te sentiste todo este tiempo… ¿tienes idea de cómo me he sentido yo? ¿Cómo me sentí cuando me dijiste que no querías volver a verme? ¿Cómo me sentí cuando MI PROPIO HIJO me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti? ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando tuve que completar esa misión y huir para salvar nuestras vidas? ¿Crees que ha sido fácil vivir durante todo este tiempo aquí, ocultándome?

-Sasuke…- comenzó el rubio en un lloriqueo.

-No, Naruto… escúchame… no tenemos mucho tiempo, ahora que sabes que estoy vivo… no puedes salir de aquí y comentárselo a Minato, estuvo bien que lo aceptaras…

-Pero…

-¡ESCÚCHAME!- gritó el azabache alarmando al ojiazul- No tenemos mucho tiempo, Gaara no lo distraerá por mucho… Escucha… los reportes que Minato te ha dado, son falsos. He estado investigando durante este tiempo y he descubierto su origen, es decir, busqué en los papeles de adopción y a pesar de ser una adopción cerrada pude sustraer algunos papeles con la información de sus padres biológicos. Naruto… Minato es un sociópata…

-Un… ¿sociópata?- repitió el chico sin entenderlo del todo.

- En palabras simples, no reconoce el bien del mal, y no siente remordimientos cuando actúa contra la norma para conseguir lo que quiere- aclaró Sai desde el otro lado de la habitación- Sasuke-kun descubrió que el padre biológico de Minato era el líder de los llamados "Apóstoles de las Estrellas", Creed Diskenth. Los caracteres concuerdan, Minato actúa similar… No le importa incluso asesinar con tal de conseguir lo que quiere… por eso estábamos tan preocupados por ti y que lo aceptaras porque…

- "Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie"- dijo con severidad el Uchiha asustando al rubio que en ese momento tenía los ojos como platos- Está enfermo y no comprende que su forma de actuar es incorrecta, sólo tiene el objetivo de poseerte y no le importará eliminar todo aquello que le estorbe, ya sean tus amigos o yo… y si tú no le aceptas, desatarás su instinto… es algo natural en él, no es que lo predetermine a conciencia… por eso he estado investigando una manera de estabilizarlo. Quiero evitar un enfrentamiento físico… ya que, bueno… ya no tengo quince años… mi fuerza ya no es la misma y temo que, según los informes que he recibido… él sea mucho más fuerte que yo… además de que… Es mi hijo, Naruto… y aunque no lo creas; aún me preocupa su bienestar, velé por su educación durante quince años, lo deseé tanto como tú… sigue siendo Minato Uchiha, mi hijo…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón del kitsune latiera a un ritmo acelerado, cuando menos ahora notaba que su corazón no se había marchado a algún lado, sino que simplemente había dejado de latir al ritmo habitual. El Uchiha tomó de nueva cuenta asiento en el catre, notando que la mano del rubio se mantenía entrelazada a la suya, manteniéndose así durante cada palabra suya; sonrió disimuladamente, después de todo, aquello representaba lo mucho que el rubio le había extrañado y la falta que le hacía el sentirlo cerca. Al percatarse de eso mismo el rubio sonrió con complicidad y, armándose de valor (puesto que lo necesitaba), se sentó a horcadas del azabache abrazándose a su cuello, notando su propia necesidad de sentir su cercanía.

-Entonces…- el rubio trató de aclararse la garganta, puesto que estaba seca- ¿has estado aquí buscando la manera de ayudar a… nuestro hijo?

-Quieras creerlo o no…- advirtió el Uchiha.

-¿A pesar de todo…? Es decir, Minato ha estado torturándome con tu muerte, ha hecho de todo para separarnos y a pesar de todo… ¿intentas ayudarlo?

-Te repito que; primero… sigue siendo mi hijo, segundo… está enfermo, no es consciente de que sus acciones son incorrectas y amorales.

-¡Sasuke!- el rubio se abrazó a su cuello con una sonrisa en los labios. El azabache correspondió acariciando su espalda por debajo de las ropas… ¡cuán diferente se sentían aquellas caricias! ¡Cuán diferente reaccionaba el cuerpo del kitsune ante éstas! Sus vellos se erizaban ante el roce de las yemas de los dedos del Uchiha atravesando su espalda de arriba abajo y a través de su cintura, todo cuanto él era le pertenecía, podía comprobarlo ante las pequeñas convulsiones del cuerpo del rubio a causa de sus caricias.

Se dejó envolver por el aroma de su amante depositando su cabeza entre su hombro y la nuca, a lo mismo que Naruto, quien al igual que el Uchiha, necesitaba comprobar que aún estaban cerca. El azabache le dirigió una mirada a su amiga, la pelirosa, esperando que lo dejaran a solas con el rubio, pues éste comenzaba a ceder ante sus caricias abrazándose más a él y moviéndose "involuntariamente" sobre sus piernas.

Debía admitir que lo necesitaba, que quizá Minato se había equivocado y era él quien realmente necesitaba demostrarle al azabache con su cuerpo que lo amaba, puesto que en ese momento sentía que las palabras no bastaban, después de todo, el Uchiha acababa de confesarle los motivos que le habían alejado de su lado; como los hechos que reiteraban su amor por él.

-Ni sueñen que los dejaremos solos… No hay tiempo para eso, Sasuke-kun- fue la contestación de la chica ante las insistentes miradas de su amigo el ojinegro.

-Sakura, estoy de acuerdo…- comentó Sai- pero hace tanto que no están juntos que es obvio que lo necesitan… dales cinco minutos…

-Claro y después de todo el tiempo que han estado separados, ya crees tú que se van a conformar con cinco minutos, ¿no?- contestó la pelirosa con un aire irónico.

-Sakura…- comenzó el rubio con una voz suplicante, una que no le conocían sus amigos pero que el azabache había escuchado en los momentos de gravísima urgencia de placer por parte del rubio.

-Sakura tiene razón, Naruto… no creo que me basten cinco minutos, después de todo… te sigo deseando como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos…- el azabache sonrió, y aún en la penumbra podría haber jurado que el kitsune se había sonrojado.

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros?- preguntó con voz grave Naruto.

-Por el momento… nada… te marcharás de aquí con los ojos vendados…- el rubio abrió la boca para reclamar, pero el Uchiha se la cubrió para acallarlo- Escucha, ¿quieres?... Entiende que por ahora no puedo confrontarme a Minato, que lo estoy evitando a toda costa después de haberme informado de su desarrollo como Shinobi, estoy en desventaja porque mi elemento dominante es el rayo, él debe estar seguro de esto y… no pienso arriesgarme a usar el AMATERASU en él, no quiero eliminarlo… aunque no estoy seguro de su correspondencia- comentó con algo de preocupación en la voz y sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente- sólo recuerda que él es peligroso…

-¿Qué tanto?

-La última misión de rango B que le diste… ¿cuál era su misión?

-Recaudación de información: debía averiguar cuáles eran las intenciones de un grupo terrorista que estaba fabricando un arma, al parecer nuclear… debía comprobar la existencia de dicha arma y notificar a las autoridades superiores; ANBUS, para que intervinieran en la misión destruyendo dicha arma y arrestando a los terroristas…

-¿Cuál fue la resolución?

- Pues…- el rubio trató de recordar con algo de dificultad, puesto que para entonces ya había iniciado su desgaste físico-mental- mmm, según recuerdo… Minato reportó que el arma falló autodestruyéndose con todo y los terroristas adentro, por lo que no hubo razón alguna a que los ANBUS intervinieran y tampoco pudo informarse de para qué estaba planeada dicha arma, es decir, qué pensaban atacar dichos terroristas. Me sorprendió que todo eso pasara en tres días, después de todo la misión estaba programada para cumplirse en casi un mes…

-Es porque el informe que te dio, fue falso…- confesó el Uchiha haciendo que el ojiazul volviera abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa- las cosas no sucedieron así…- se levantó con cuidado, muy a pesar de su amante que tuvo que "desmontarse" del azabache para que éste cogiera uno de los papeles y se lo entregara, asimismo, para que Naruto leyera el verdadero reporte- Gaara me ha prestado unos ANBUS de la Aldea de la Arena para rastrear a Minato; así he tenido oportunidad de enterarme de cada uno de sus movimientos como ninja, así que… en la última misión que le asignaste, el arma no falló… él saboteó la prueba infiltrándose y asesinando a cada uno de los que ahí se encontraba, incluido inocentes… si él hubiera investigado como era la orden, se habría enterado que los fabricantes, es decir, la mano de obra para la fabricación de dicha arma; eran en realidad aldeanos que estaban bajo amenaza de los terroristas, no puedo mentirte sobre esto… es el reporte que me entregaron los ANBUS del Kazekage… hicieron las investigaciones correspondientes con las familias de los fallecidos y encontraron ésta información. Minato, según me informaron, tiene una especie de jutsu de línea sucesora… prefiero omitirte los detalles, no son nada esperanzadores, al igual que su padre es…

-Un sádico…- comentaron Sai y Sakura por lo bajo, no sin algo de escalofrío.

-Entonces… ¿qué debo hacer?- preguntó el rubio asustado; comprobando que su sentir, es decir, el miedo que había adquirido desde que se había revelado la verdadera intención de Minato era el correcto.

-Por lo pronto y por tu seguridad… ceder un poco…- contestó el Uchiha tajante.

-Pero… no puedo, no quiero… yo te amo a ti, Sasuke… no me siento cómodo con Minato… ¡Oh, vamos, eres Sasuke Uchiha! No puedes pedirme eso… no puedo, por más que lo intento… no dejo de pensar en ti…

-No te estoy pidiendo que dejes de amarme…- el azabache trató de que su voz no se notara tan emocionada; como realmente lo estaba, después de las palabras del rubio- Te pido que le correspondas, aunque sea un poco, no quiero que te lastime ¿lo entiendes? Y si te niegas demasiado… sólo lo provocarás, harás que su naturaleza despierte y no quiero tener que enfrentarme a él después de que te haya lastimado… evita a toda costa que te lastime, por favor…

-¿Y hasta cuándo?... ¿Hasta cuándo podremos estar juntos de nuevo?

-Tan pronto sepa cómo salvarlo… Necesito investigar un poco más… tal vez… si correspondes un poco, podamos evitar más…

-¿Muertes en vano?

-No le interesa nada más que estar contigo… eres su obsesión y… si le presentas un obstáculo como lo soy yo… Tienes que evitar a toda costa que se entere de mi existencia…

-De acuerdo…- el rubio bajó la cabeza muy a su pesar; después de enterarse de que el azabache estaba vivo no encontraba la manera de corresponder al menor.

-Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun…- murmuró Sai para llamar su atención- es hora de irnos.

-Pero…- lloriqueó el rubio, abrazándose de nueva cuenta al cuello del azabache.- No quiero…

-Naru… no será para siempre, sólo dame tiempo… ya podremos estar juntos… si fui capaz de sacrificar todo por ti… te pido que te esfuerces por nosotros del mismo modo…

-Entiendo…- se separó con dificultad y se levantó echando un suspiro, esperando a que Sai le colocara la venda antes de salir del lugar, antes de despertar de aquel hermoso sueño…

*o*O*o*0*o*O*o*

-¿Fue un sueño?

-No, Naruto…no fue un sueño…- contestaban por milésima vez sus amigos al unísono.

Cuando salió de aquel escondrijo y sus ojos se cegaron por el radiante sol, creyó por un momento que todo lo ocurrido no había sido más que un absurdo, hermoso y cruel sueño. Contempló a sus amigos que le hicieron una seña para regresarse al hotel, donde suponían Gaara y sus hermanos guiarían a Minato dándoles más tiempo; así que, ante la indiferencia de sus amigos, Naruto había pensado que lo ocurrido anteriormente se debió a un desvanecimiento suyo a causa del estrés. Al plateárselo; éstos habían esbozado una sonrisa y le habían confirmado la realidad de este grandísimo acontecimiento…

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha estaba vivo y se había mantenido oculto en la Aldea de la Arena mientras realizaba sus investigaciones en cuanto a Minato. Sí, el azabache había sacrificado aquellos lujos que tenía al lado de su ahora ex esposo, convirtiéndose de nueva cuenta en un marginado, todo con tal de recuperar en algún momento a su familia… Pero era peligroso hablar de eso en aquellos momentos, pues ambos corrían peligro de enterarse el menor de aquella verdad, pero ¿cómo ocultarlo el rubio? ¿Cómo hacerlo si después de haber muerto en vida, su corazón volvía a latir con aquel reencuentro? ¿Cómo si el latir fuerte de su corazón y su sonrisa desaparecida, ahora develaban la felicidad de su ser?

-Pero tienes que ser discreto… por ti y por él…- advirtió la chica a su amigo al percatarse de aquellos cambios en él.

-Ya lo sé, Sakura… pero pudieron haberme advertido desde el principio; no hubiera tenido que pasar por todo esto creyendo que ustedes sólo intentaban…. No sé… creí que todos me habían abandonado…

-Nunca haríamos algo así, Naruto-kun- Sai utilizó un tono de indignación- Eso confirma que te has estado equivocando con nosotros… después de tantos años de amistad… Sólo considera esto: Si no le creíste a Sasuke cuando atacó a tu hijo en el baño y te soltó todo aquello… que era verdad… ¿qué nos confirma que nos ibas a creer a nosotros tus amigos, si atacábamos del mismo modo a TU hijo?

-Lo sé… lo sé…me equivoqué mucho en cuanto a Minato…

-No, Naruto…- corrigió Sakura con severidad- Minato supo bien cómo manipularte, tú nunca te hubieras dado cuenta de sus sentimientos si nosotros no hubiéramos tenido que armar toda esta novela…

-Es verdad- confirmó Sai.- Pero por lo pronto, Naruto-kun… debes ser discreto, ceder un poco ante Minato y olvidar que acabas de estar con Sasuke-kun. Y una cosa más…- el ANBU se detuvo y fulminó con la mirada a su amigo que tragó saliva ante la severidad de sus facciones- NO…definitivamente: ¡NO LO BUSQUES! No intentes buscarlo…

Y con esas palabras habían finalizado el recorrido de vuelta al hotel. El rubio entró a su habitación con la mirada perdida; las palabras de Sai que eran una prohibición, más bien le parecían una posibilidad… necesitaba verle, sentirle, volver a sentir sus labios rozar los suyos… sentirse completamente suyo. Sin embargo, por más que lo analizaba, encontrarse solo en esos momentos era un hecho excepcional casi irrepetible; suspiró con cansancio, era verdad… Minato le había dejado en libertad por unos momentos pero esto no volvería a repetirse, sin duda alguna. El menor era persistente, por lo que sabía bien que a su regreso quizá le acosaría con preguntas con respecto a lo hablado con sus amigos; después de todo Minato no se fiaba del todo de Sakura (aunque dudaba aún un poco de Sai), así que debía preparar una plática ficticia que relatarle a su regreso.

-Hola, amor…- la espera no fue tanta y en menos de lo que pensaba Minato ya se encontraba abrazado a sus espaldas.

-Ah… Hola…-contestó el ojiazul, correspondiendo como siempre aquel abrazo, algo indiferente. No obstante, recordó la petición del Uchiha y atreviéndose, no sin mucho esfuerzo, acarició el brazo que le rodeaba el cuerpo, aún con la mirada perdida y algo distraído.- ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Es un secreto,- contestó con una sonrisa el menor. Le resultó extraño en un principio aquellas caricias, aunque (como lo predecía el ojiazul), aún le quedaba la duda de lo que habían hablado los amigos a su partida.- Y… ¿arreglaste las cosas con Sakura? Supongo que al quedarse solos tuvieron mucho de qué hablar… como… Sasuke Uchiha…

La piel del rubio se enchinó ante la última afirmación, puesto que eso era… una afirmación. Trató de disimular su sorpresa, moviéndose incómodamente entre los brazos del menor, intentando disimular su sorpresa y excitación a causa del miedo.

-Sí… hablamos de Sasuke…

-Ya sabía, ¡maldita sea! No puedo dejarte sólo un minuto sin que ellos intenten recordártelo y alejarte de mí… esos malditos…

-Minato… - el kitsune ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo mejor- Por favor, te suplico que no te expreses así de mis amigos… a Sasuke tampoco le agradaba del todo Sai, Neji, Shikamaru o Lee… incluso Konohamaru para él era un estorbo como ninja y, pese a todo, él hizo su mayor esfuerzo para compaginar con mis amigos, para agradarles aunque fuese un poco… porque era mi pareja y… bueno… alguna vez me juró amor… Tú eres ahora mi novio, por eso te pido que les des algo de respeto; son mis amigos y antes incluso de que nacieras y entraras de lleno en mi vida, ellos estaban conmigo apoyándome y peleando a mi lado protegiendo Konoha. Sí, hablamos de Sasuke, porque ellos están preocupados por mí y… me pidieron que le dijera adiós, ya sabes… que lo dejara ir de una vez de mí, así como me lo has pedido… dejar de una buena vez el luto. Hablamos de Sasuke, según Sai para que yo sacara todo el dolor y la culpa que sentía, así… ya puedo estar contigo ¿no estás feliz por eso?

-Así que… hablaron de Sasuke Uchiha para sacarlo de una vez de tu cabeza y pudieras aceptarme, ¿no es así?- los ojos negros del menor penetraban a los del ojiazul, quien se limitó a asentir pronunciando un leve "Humm" como afirmación.- Sakura ha intentado alejarte de mí; desde que comenzamos a salir no ha dejado de mostrar su oposición ante esta relación… ¿y ella estuvo de acuerdo en hablar de Sasuke Uchiha, para que lo olvidarás?

-Bueno… Sai fue el que sugirió empezar a recordar viejos tiempos, y él fue quien le dijo a Sakura que era mejor que yo continuara- se apresuró a agregar el rubio ante la mirada indagadora del menor- y como yo le expliqué todo lo que sentía… es verdad, Minato… yo me sentía culpable de la muerte de Sasuke porque siempre creí que podríamos solucionar nuestro matrimonio y no fue así… entonces, Sai me explicó que estaba equivocado… Sasuke estaba dolido cuando se fue, es cierto, ambos estábamos mal por todo lo que habíamos pasado… lo que debes entender es que Sasuke y yo nos amamos demasiado, pasamos por muchas cosas y entre ellas estás tú… no puedes esperar que corresponda, olvidando que antes de ser mi novio, fuiste mi hijo…

-Me odias- le interrumpió el menor apretando el puño, haciendo que el ojiazul se alarmara un poco. A pesar de haber recuperado su latir habitual, el deterioro de sus fuerzas físicas no estaba aún bien del todo.

-No Minato… sólo intento que veas…

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué tú y yo no podemos estar juntos? ¿Qué su fantasma parece seguir acosándonos todo el tiempo?, ¿Qué tus amigos me odian? ¿Qué tú me odias, porque sientes que te he mentido todo este tiempo en cuanto a mis sentimientos?

-¡Minato!- el rubio se dio vuelta con brusquedad y no soportándolo más, se lanzó sobre el menor "montándose" en él, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos sorprendido de tenerlo sobre él- No seas tan injusto, Minato. Me mentiste y sí; no fuiste honesto conmigo desde el principio en cuanto a tus sentimientos, porque me chantajeaste con el cuento ese de "cuando era niño"… pero no te odio, no puedo odiarte porque eres o fuiste mi hijo… pero me has pedido que te vea como hombre y no como a un hijo… así que deja de presionarme, no esperes que te acepte después de haber estado enamorado por tanto tiempo de Sasuke… ¿qué harías si me perdieras? ¿Qué harías estando en su lugar?

-¡No hagas eso! Toda la vida me has comparado con ese Uchiha-bastardo, todo el tiempo diciéndome "te pareces a tu padre" o "como tu padre"…. No, deja de compararme con él… ¡ESTA MUERTO! Veme a mí y no a él…

-¡Deja de decir eso! Deja de repetirme que está muerto, eso ya lo sé… si no quieres que lo recuerde, entonces deja tú de recordármelo… ¿me quieres como a tu pareja, no es así? Entonces sólo esfuérzate para enamorarme… deja de chantajearme; pon de tu parte para que yo haga la mía…- tomó al menor por la barbilla y aún montado en él, depositó sus labios en los suyos para acomodarle un beso. Sorprendido, el menor trató de corresponder a su ritmo, ignorando que el haber sentido horas antes los labios del Uchiha habían provocado en Naruto un estímulo de indiferencia; sus labios habían vuelto a pertenecer al azabache por lo que existía la posibilidad que de nueva cuenta, los besos tan detestables de Minato se borraran con los labios suaves del último poseedor del Sharingan.

Aquel fue el beso más largo que había recibido el menor por parte del rubio; aunque por el breve momento de felicidad que se expandía por su ser, su mente tan deductiva no pudo atribuir el cambio de Naruto como algo extraño, antes bien, su cerebro se desconectó, pues el instinto humano (y carnal) le impulsaba a continuar con ese beso que le era correspondido, ni siquiera éste hecho le extrañó hasta que…

-Ya hablamos de esto…- dijo el rubio en un susurro entrelazando sus manos con las de Minato, quien había estado intentando arrebatarle la primera muda de ropa al ojiazul.

-Naruto…- se quejó éste- ¿me vas a decir que no quieres… "avanzar conmigo"?

-Hoy… no- contestó con severidad el rubio, arrugando la nariz en un puchero como en contadas ocasiones cuando se encontraba con el azabache, atinando a uno de los gustos del menor; claro está porque éste seguía siendo una copia barata del Uchiha.- Una cosa es besarnos y otra es irnos a la cama, lo cual no va a suceder hoy… y lo que me recuerda…- se desmontó del pelinegro y se metió entre las sábanas de su cama cubriéndose hasta la frente- Buenas noches, Minato-kun…

-¿Significa que tampoco dormiremos juntos hoy?- le menor se inclinó hasta estar cerca de su oreja, erizando el bello del kitsune, que ante su cercanía comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-No…- contestó el rubio con el tono más encantador y dulce que pudo encontrar, con tal de alejárselo por un momento- Por hoy no, Minato… Buenas noches… estoy cansado y quiero ver si hoy por fin concibo el sueño, después de liberarme de todo lo que sentía y de dejar ir los malos sentimientos atrás… empecemos bien desde hoy ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches…

-Mmm… Buenas noches…- contestó el menor muy a su pesar, besando la frente visible del rubio y dejándolo, "por hoy", en santa paz.

El Hokage logró concebir el sueño tranquilo como en tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Sin embargo, aún pensaba en Sasuke Uchiha; en a cuántos metros estaría el azabache de él en aquellos instantes, en si dormiría bien o no, en si estaría pensando en él tanto como el rubio lo recordaba en esos momentos, pensando en sus labios, en sus besos, en su cuerpo. Le extrañaba, y sobre todo; le necesitaba, necesitaba más que nada: sentirse suyo.

*o*O*o*0*o*O*

Las palabras de Sai aún embriagaban su ser ante la posibilidad de poder encontrarle, después de todo… ¿era o no un ninja? Una de sus especialidades debía ser el rastreo, así que no resultaría del todo difícil encontrar al Uchiha… ¿Era o no era Naruto Uzumaki? Estaba decidido; saldría de la cama con sigilo ante la posibilidad de ser escuchado (u observado) por el menor; ahora entendía que su paranoia estaba justificada, las veces que había sentido que estaba siendo observado tras la gran ventana de su habitación se debía a que tal era la razón; no dudaba que los acosos del menor llegaran a tal extremo, aunque no tenía pruebas para demostrarlo.

Se alistó en silencio y procurando toda precaución; se dispuso a salir por la ventana. Llegó hasta aquel punto donde había sido noqueado y comenzó a analizar el terreno de aquel campo de entrenamiento; los muros parecían enteramente sólidos, pero si después de todo Sai había hablado de unas aguas termales en el subterráneo, aquello significaba que en alguna parte encontraría una puerta falsa por la cual acceder a lo subterráneo.

No recordaba haber caminado demasiado al salir de aquel escondrijo, por lo que éste debía encontrarse cerca de aquel campo de entrenamiento. Golpeo levemente con el puño varios puntos al azar en el suelo de arena y luego en la pared del mismo material; repitió el mismo procedimiento hasta que por fin dio con un punto hueco, que al ser golpeado por el puño del kitsune accionó lo que parecía ser una puerta corrediza en la falsa pared de arena. Tomó aire antes de adentrarse en aquel oscuro pasillo; la luna llena reflejada en la clara y brillante arena, reflejaba unos cuantos metros adentro; sin embargo no fue de gran ayuda para el rubio cuando la puerta se cerró tras él haciendo que se sobre saltara, debido al nerviosismo. Llevaba unos cuantos pasos desde que la oscuridad había invadido todo el espacio cuando: en una acción rápida sintió como su cuerpo era apresado por unos fuertes brazos; quiso gritar, pero aquellos miembros le apretaban el cuello asfixiándolo…

-¡Sa… su… ke…!- intentó gritar pero la asfixia era profunda. De repente sintió como el aire volvía a cruzar por su garganta, con la que intentaba recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aquí, Uzuratonkachi?- escuchó decir a la voz del Uchiha a sus espaldas- Lo primero que te digo: "cuídate y no dejes que te lastimen" y es lo primero que haces… ¿no te advirtió Sai que no intentaras buscarme? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Te siguió alguien? ¿Minato? ¡Responde, Naruto!

- Cof… cof… ¡CASI ME MATAS, IDIOTA!- el rubio tosió un par de veces más, intentando recuperarse del sobresalto y ataque.

-Pues porque debo estar alerta y tú vienes aquí, de noche… esperaba un ataque; creí que Minato te había sacado alguna información y creí que eras él…

-Minato es mucho más alto que yo…- se quejó el kitsune sobándose el cuello.

-Da igual, eso no me importa… ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- volvió gruñir el azabache ante la inconsciencia de SU rubio.

-Quería verte…- su voz pareció quebrarse ante tal recibimiento, recibiendo también un suspiro cansino por parte del Uchiha- Hace tanto que no estoy contigo…- se justificó- lo siento, pero quería verte… sentirte… Sasuke… yo… necesito… yo… necesito volver a sentirme tuyo… yo… no sé cómo decirlo, pero… hazme el amor…- terminó en un susurro kitsune.

De no haber sido por la penetrante oscuridad, quizá el rubio hubiera notado el rostro desencajado del Uchiha, puesto que se había conmocionado ante aquellas palabras que hacía mucho sólo había tenido la oportunidad de soñar; él también le necesitaba; estar lejos de él después de tanto tiempo, después de una noche, una semana, un mes… seis meses; alejarse del ojiazul había sido la decisión más difícil que había tomado en la vida y tenerlo en aquel momento delante de él (como suponía que estaba), pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor, había alterado cada célula de su ser, pues éste le deseaba más que a nada.

Sin resistirlo por más tiempo; y contrario a lo que su racionalidad le dictaba, tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos acomodándole un beso voraz, ardiente, cargado de deseo tal y como estaba todo su ser, tanto física como emocionalmente. Lo guió hasta donde estaba el catre y lo obligó a tomar asiento sin despegar en ningún momento sus labios de los del kitsune, mientras éste se dedicaba acariciar cada extremidad de los brazos del Uchiha, pues éste no había soltado su rostro en ningún momento, así como no había reducido la fogosidad del beso, por el contrario, éste iba creciendo más y más al igual que su excitación, puesto que el rubio era muy bueno correspondiendo cuando de eso se trataba. Ambas lenguas batallaban por adentrarse a la boca ajena y ambos mordían el labio inferior de su pareja, so pretexto para recuperar un poco del aliento perdido; las manos del azabache se habían deslizado por debajo de las ropas del rubio, mientras éste se apoyaba con los brazos extendidos a su espalda, dejándose hacer por las habilidades de su amante.

Un suspiro mutuo se dejó escuchar en el silencio de aquella penumbra, roto también por el gemido del kitsune al recibir los labios de su pareja en su cuello, lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo… devorando cada centímetro de su piel, reclamándola de nueva cuenta como suya. Una de las manos del rubio se deposito en sus cabellos, revolviéndolos al enredar sus dedos en los mechones negros del azabache; perdió el equilibrio atrayendo consigo al Uchiha que se adelantaba a quitarle la primera muda de ropa, la chamarra y la camisa de redecillas tan características en el rubio (que había dejado de usar cuando se convirtió en Hokage), éste no se quedaba atrás y del mismo modo se deshacía de la sencilla camisa de Sasuke.

-Sasu… no puedo…- se quejó extasiado de placer el rubio-así no… necesito verte…

Muy a su pesar, pues tenía que detener aquel arranque de placer; el Uchiha se levantó y encendió una antorcha cercana al catre, recibiendo una sonrisa complacida por parte de su rubio, quien se reacomodó sobre camastro recibiendo de nueva cuenta los labios de su amante, quien ahora se dedicaba a besar cada una de las partes de su pecho, descendiendo por éste hasta llegar a su vientre, dando pequeñas lamidas en éste y muy cerca del ombligo, donde adentraba su lengua tal y como en contadas ocasiones había hecho con la entrada del rubio, por lo que éste, al observarle, al sentirle, al disfrutar cada muestra de placer que el Uchiha era capaz de darle, se iba excitando, deseándolo cada vez más: "te necesito… no me hagas esperar más… te necesito…ahí…" gimió el rubio, enredando sus dedos aún más en cada caricia suya sobre los cabellos del azabache; éste terminó por deshacerse de un tiro de las últimas prendas que estorbaban su paso en el reconocimiento de aquel cuerpo que le pertenecía, que debía reclamar de nueva cuenta como suyo, sin embargo procuraba, a pesar de su excitación no dejar rastro alguno de él en el cuerpo del kitsune.

La habitación se inundó de suspiros, gemidos, gritos de placer por parte del rubio y gemidos retenidos por parte del Uchiha; sonidos húmedos de dos cuerpos y dos bocas que se reconocían en medio del acto, en medio de la unión de ambos cuerpos, entre abrazos y arañazos por parte del kitsune, que si bien el Uchiha procuraba no dejar marca en él, eso no impedía que en medio de aquella fogosa excitación, en donde el Uchiha estaba más dentro de él que nunca antes, el rubio se prendiera a su cuerpo, y al llegar al clímax, arañara la espalda pálida del último poseedor del Sharingan. La noche corría rápido, como el vaivén que Sasuke imponía sobre su rubio, desahogando los orgasmos que se debían con anterioridad, respirando y compartiendo sus alientos, absorbiendo cada fragmento de su ser, derramando su esencia y su sudor el uno para el otro, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos ante el último y grandioso orgasmo.

*o*O*o*0*o*O*o*

-¿Sabes por qué no podemos estar el uno sin el otro?- preguntó el Uchiha después de un ligero sueño abrazado al ojiazul, mientras acariciaba su hombro desnudo con ternura.

-¿Mmm? ¿Porque nos amamos mucho?- preguntó el rubio inocentemente mientras se dedicaba a corresponder a las caricias del Uchiha, acariciando el pecho desnudo que tanto le gustaba y en el cual había "aprovechado a dejar marcas", reconociéndolo como suyo, al igual que éste había hecho consigo.

-En realidad, estaba pensando en la filosofía budista…-suspiró el Uchiha, algo cansado después de aquel ardiente acto.- Dice, que cuando dos personas llegan al clímax al mismo tiempo, como solemos hacer tú y yo, es porque son almas gemelas… Y esto es porque, al momento del orgasmo, los alientos se comparten y en éstos alientos se dice que está depositada el alma…

-¿O sea que yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, porque tú… llevas en ti parte de mi alma?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa que hacía mucho no se reflejaba en su rostro, de entera felicidad.

-Según esta filosofía… sí… Así como yo no puedo estar sin ti, Uzuratonkachi…- besó su frente con especial ternura, hecho que sólo ocurría entre ambos en aquella intimidad.- Está por amanecer…será mejor que te vayas antes de que se dé cuenta de que no estás en tu cuarto…

-Nooo…- chilló el rubio abrazándose más a él- déjame estar un momento más contigo…

-Claro… quedémonos así, para que cuando Minato despierte y se dé cuenta de que no estás, así como tú me rastreaste él lo haga contigo, entonces me encuentre y me asesine… lo que es más seguro ya que estoy totalmente débil e indefenso después de haber tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida…- expresó el azabache con ironía.

-Eres el rey de los dramas, ¿sabías?- se quejó el rubio removiéndose entre sus brazos. Entonces abrió los ojos y se levantó con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño con indignación- ¿"el mejor sexo de tu vida"? ¿Y qué hay con las veces anteriores? ¿no fueron tan buenas como las de hoy?

-No me refiero a eso… Uzuratonkachi…- el Uchiha tuvo que contenerse las ganas de echarse a reír ante aquel reproche- sabes bien lo que quiero decir… es sólo una expresión… hace tanto que no estoy contigo…

-¿Conmigo?... Ni con nadie más… ¿verdad?- le rubio le fulminó con la mirada, haciendo uno de sus pucheros de enojo que caían en lo infantil, lo cual le encantaba tanto más al Uchiha.

-Eres un dobe, Naruto…- el Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, entonces acarició con suavidad con una mano la mejilla del Hokage- Te amo… no podría estar con nadie más que contigo…

-También te amo, Sasuke- el rubio depositó un beso casto en los labios del ojinegro.

-Entonces, si realmente me amas… vístete y sal de aquí antes de que amanezca, si no quieres que nos amemos pero en la otra vida- reprendió el mayor devolviéndole el beso y pasándole su ropa.

-Vale… vale… vale… ya sé…

A regañadientes, el rubio tomó sus cosas, se alistó y se dispuso a salir de aquel oscuro lugar; no sin antes darle un par de besos de "despedida" al Uchiha, quien se abrazaba a él del mismo modo, necesitando comprobar que aquello, tal como seguía pensando Naruto; no era un sueño, y que ambos, sin duda, habían estado juntos demostrándose su amor devorándose el uno al otro, algo que nadie había podido impedir o interrumpir, habían vuelto a ser, el uno para el otro.

*o*O*0*o*O*o*

Llegó al hotel casi al amanecer; se coló de nueva cuenta por la ventana que había salido y quitándose con rapidez la ropa, se introdujo de nueva cuenta bajo las sábanas de su cama, feliz como nunca antes lo había estado, pensando r recordando cada instante a su lado, tratando de recordar y mantener fresco en su memoria aquella muestra de amor entre ambos. Nadie podría arrebatarle ese recuerdo; nadie podría destrozar de nuevo sus fuerzas, pues éstas habían regresado a él con aquel nuevo renacer de su alma al volver a sentirse amado.

Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de concebir el sueño; pero no podía, estaba demasiado feliz como para poder cerrar los ojos y soñar algo que no fuese aquel encuentro, o quizá debía llamarse: reencuentro…

-Y… ¿a dónde fuiste anoche?- los ojos del kitsune se abrieron con violencia, paralizados del miedo por aquella voz que reconoció de inmediato como la de Minato. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad para tratar de salir de la cama, pero las manos del pelinegro fueron más hábiles al sujetar con fuerza sus muñecas- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

_Continuará…_

*o*O*o*0*o*O*o*

_¡No me maten! Jajaja, en serio se las quiero hacer de emoción, por eso le empiezo a cortar al fic jojojo, para dejarles picads con la continuación. Bueno, muchas gracias por los consejos que me brindaron algúns de ustedes, en verdad lo aprecio mucho y me sirvieron para continuar esta vez… muchas gracias. Lamento no haber terminado el fic el fin de semana, pero es que me llevaron a trabajar a la casa del puerto de nuevo -…. Aunque ahí hice un gran avance sin internet ^-^, y como sigo en lo de los malditos cursos y todo… pues termino muy cansada TwT buuu… pero en fin… no me importa, con esto me des estreso… espero les haya gustado la partecita del "lemon", no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible XD. En verdad muchas gracias por leerme… y procuraré en los tiempos libres continuar con este fic que me está costando lágrimas de sangre XDDDD. Que por cierto… calculo que lleve a lo mucho 15 caps… ¡lo prometo! Muchas gracias por leerme y no olviden dejar reviews XDDDLes aprecio mucho, gracias por todo de nuevo… sayo!_


	11. Kyuubi's returns

Los personajes de Naruto, por desgracia, no me pertenecen. Sino al magnífico y extraordinario Kishimoto-sensei (¡Salve Kishimoto!)

**Los tormentos del pasado regresan.  
Kyuubi's returns**

Llegó al hotel casi al amanecer; se coló de nueva cuenta por la ventana por donde había salido y quitándose con rapidez la ropa, se introdujo de nueva cuenta bajo las sábanas de su cama; feliz como nunca antes lo había estado, pensando y recordando cada instante a su lado, tratando de recordar y mantener fresco en su memoria aquella muestra de amor entre ambos. Nadie podría arrebatarle ese recuerdo; nadie podría destrozar de nuevo sus fuerzas, pues éstas habían regresado a él con aquel nuevo renacer de su alma al volver a sentirse amado.

Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de concebir el sueño; pero no podía, estaba demasiado feliz como para poder cerrar los ojos y soñar algo que no fuese aquel encuentro, o quizá debía llamarse: reencuentro…

-Y… ¿a dónde fuiste anoche?- los ojos del kitsune se abrieron con violencia, paralizados del miedo por aquella voz que reconoció de inmediato como la de Minato. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad para tratar de salir de la cama, pero las manos del pelinegro fueron más hábiles al sujetar con fuerza sus muñecas- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Los ojos desorbitados del menor reflejaban un destello de locura, que nunca antes había notado el rubio y que ahora le tenía paralizado de miedo. Se removió debajo del pesado cuerpo del chico; ¿hacía cuanto que Minato se había vuelto más fuerte? ¿Acaso era que en realidad él se había vuelto débil? No, ya no más. Había recuperado su fuerza y su motor de vida; Sasuke Uchiha siempre había significado eso para él en sus momentos de debilidad; Sasuke era su fuerza vital y ahora que lo recuperaba no pensaba dejar que nadie, incluido su hijo, se lo volviera arrebatar, aunque eso le costara su propia vida.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?- repitió el menor con furia, presionando más fuerte las muñecas del ojiazul, quien continuaba removiéndose debajo de él.

-¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas, Minato? ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me lastimas, te digo!- en vano seguía tratando de levantarse y librarse del agarre al que Minato lo tenía sujeto. Su fuerza física aún no regresaba del todo, pues la había estado perdiendo desde meses atrás.- ¡Minato, suéltame!

-¡NO, NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA ESE BASTADO!- aquellos ojos cada vez comenzaban a asustarlo más, había en ellos una mirada indescriptible que lejos de expresar rabia y locura, definía un nuevo concepto que las englobaba a ambas.

-¿Quién? ¿De quién estás hablando?

-NO TE HAGAS EL QUE NO SABE… SASUKE UCHIHA… A KILÓMETROS PUEDO OLER SU PESTE IMPREGNADA EN TI…- escupió con rabia el pelinegro y el subconsciente del rubio lo traicionó haciendo que éste abriera los ojos delatándose.- ¿NO LO NIEGAS? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE BASTARDO?

-NO SÉ DE QUE ME HABLAS, MINATO ¡SUÉLTAME!, he estado aquí toda la noche…

-¡MENTIROSO!

Los gritos habían inundado el pasillo de aquel piso de hotel y dado que la habitación más cercana era la de Sakura fue ésta quien llegó primero, abriendo la puerta con prontitud previendo el peligro en el que se encontraba su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sin darse cuenta; ninguno de los dos amigos reparó del momento y la rapidez con la que Minato; sujetando al kitsune con una sola mano había colocado la otra en la pared sobre la cabeza del rubio, lo que hizo que la pared opuesta; cercana a la puerta por la que había aparecido Sakura, la aprisionara; con la misma fuerza con la que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho Gaara al aparecer el Ichibi.

-¡SAKURA!- fue lo único que atinó a gritar el chico antes de reanudar su esfuerzo por librarse del peso del menor.- ¡Suéltala! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-La asesinaré- los ojos del kitsune se ensancharon- tú eliges, Naruto… ¿su vida o la de Sasuke Uchiha?

-Sasuke está muerto, Minato… olvídalo ya… él está muerto y no volverá…

-¡MENTIROSO! Ya te dije que puedo oler su peste en ti; estuviste con él anoche; no intentes engañarme.- la prisión de piedra de la chica se encogió, haciendo que ésta soltara un gemido al sentir la opresión de sus pulmones, cortándose su respiración abruptamente- ¿QUIERES QUE SE AHOGUE O PREFIERES DECIRME DE UNA VEZ DÓNDE ESTÁ?

La mente del rubio era un torbellino de confusión, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No, todo debía ser una pesadilla, una mala jugarreta de su consciencia que le debía estar advirtiendo que debía hacerle caso a Sai… de haberle hecho caso a Sai… Las paredes de la prisión de Sakura se contrajeron otro poco…

-¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡NO, MINATO… DÉJALA…! ¡YO SOY TU MALDITO PROBLEMA! ¡DÉJALA IR!- gritaba con desesperación el rubio, viéndose incapaz de poder hacer algo, pues seguía sin poder zafarse del agarre y sin poder pensar en cómo persuadirle de dejar ir a su amiga, pues lo único que tenía claro en la mente es que debía mantener a salvo el secreto de Sasuke…

-TE EQUIVOCAS… TÚ LA ESTÁS DEJANDO MORIR, NO YO…- gritaba el menor y a medida que contraía el puño en la pared, las paredes que sujetaban a la chica se contraían, quien incapaz de romperla con su super fuerza terminó por desmayarse…

-¡NOOOO, SAAAKUUURAAA!- al verla desvanecerse, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y al contemplar la sonrisa complacida de su "novio", no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de ira incontenible se anidara en su vientre, sintiendo como ésta crecía y creía al igual que una fuerza que hacía mucho no sentía correr por sus venas…

Con una fuerza impresionante, el menor fue lanzado de encima del rubio contra la pared opuesta de la habitación. Tan grave y sorpresivo fue su impacto que le tomó varios segundos asimilar lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo no se había percatado del qué lo había lanzado, hasta que la figura del rubio envuelto en un chakra rojo se fue acercando hasta él. Con los ojos rojos, el aura maligno del chakra y la deformación de sus uñas convertidas en garras, el menor sólo alcanzó a sentir miedo; ¿qué era ese inmenso poder de chakra que sentía en esos momentos? ¿Aquel era el verdadero poder de su rubio padre? Siempre se preguntó cómo es que éste había llegado a Hokage y ahora que lo descubría, no estaba del todo seguro de querer saber más…

-Espera… Espera por favor…- Sentía miedo a cada paso que el rubio daba acercándose a él, pero no tenía manera de retroceder; estaba acorralado contra la pared.

-¿Ahora le temes?- la mirada del rubio parecía perdida, los ojos rojos estaban vacíos; pero a lo que más temía el menor era aquella bola negra, que suponía era una bola de chakra, que se estaba formando en la palma de su… ¿garra?- El chico se ha perdido… déjame mostrarte lo que en realidad siente…

-¡NOOOOO!- Minato antepuso sus manos a manera de escudo, como si con eso hubiera podido evitar la bola de energía deparada para él si no hubiera sido por…

-¡NARUTO, DETENTE!- Sai entró en el momento oportuno, analizando con rapidez cada parte de la escena…gritando en el momento oportuno en que Kyuubi propinaría el golpe final al menor.- ¡Lárgate kyuubi, éste no es asunto tuyo!

-Naruto lo está deseando, por eso se abandonó a mí y dejó que tomara posesión de su cuerpo… él quiere acabar con todo esto de una vez… sabe que es la única manera. Ya ha sufrido bastante, ¿no lo crees?- contestó la voz profunda y desgarradora del Kyuubi, luego dibujó una sonrisa malévola en el rostro siempre cálido del kitsune- Mira nada más… está temblando… ya no es el prepotente que pensaba matar a la chica… ¿a qué le temes, bastardito?

-Ya basta, maldito zorro… desaparécete…- repitió Sai con desdén, y luego… más tranquilo y destensando las facciones de su rostro, con una voz serena y fraternal continuó:- Naruto, eso no es lo que él hubiera querido… recuerda que, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo tu hijo. Tú lo educaste, tú lo creciste…

-Él ya no es mi hijo… yo no lo eduqué así…- contestó la voz ahogada del rubio, ahogada en un llanto retenido, el mismo que había propinado que el zorro de nueve colas se apoderara de su cuerpo.

-Lo sé, Naruto… pero no lo veas a él en este momento… recuerda al niño; al bebé que cargaste en brazos, al que le enseñaste las primeras palabras, al que tanto amaron tú y Sasuke-kun- la voz de Sai era suave y esta suavidad fue la que paulatinamente hizo que el chakra del Kyuubi desapareciera.

-Pero…él ya no existe… ¿en qué me equivoqué?

-En nada, amigo… en nada… algunos erramos el camino, ¿recuerdas?- rodeó a su amigo entre sus brazos, reconfortándolo.- No te preocupes, Sakura está bien, sólo se ha desmayado.- luego dirigió una mirada severa al menor, quien tragó saliva aún no recuperado del todo de aquel trauma.- Será mejor que te apartes de nuestro camino unos días, ¿entendiste?

El menor frunció el ceño, ¿quién se creía aquel para darle ordenes a un Uchiha? Sin embargo no se sentía con ánimos como para seguir peleando, en parte porque aún no sabía a quién se enfrentaba realmente, ¿quién era Kyuubi? En algún lugar había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero el shock del improvisto aún lo tenía aturdido, así que sin más tuvo que resignarse a mantenerse al margen, cuando menos por unos días…

oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o

Se regresaron a Konoha esa misma tarde, el viaje fue silencioso y el menor ni siquiera hizo el intento de dormir a su lado en el campamento. Al parecer, por primera vez en hacía mucho tiempo, debían dar gracias a Kyuubi por desahogar las emociones del rubio. "Tenemos que hablar…"; había sido lo único que había dicho Sai al rubio una vez que la situación se hubo neutralizado un poco, el ojiazul sabía cuál sería el tema y no estaba del todo seguro de querer recibir una (merecida) reprimenda por parte de ambos amigos, pero sabía que ante la víspera en que la vida de su amiga había corrido peligro; bien la tenía ganada.

Padre e hijo se separaron por esos días; después de todo fue el concepto de "hijo" lo que había salvado el pellejo de Minato, por lo cual la "relación" se había resquebrado un poco. Cada uno se refugió en sus actividades de siempre, el menor en su entrenamiento y Naruto en sus actividades de Hokage. Llevaban unos días sin verse, pues ambos procuraban llegar a casa cuando el otro ya se había dormido.

-No voy a tolerar esta situación más tiempo… si crees que me he dado por vencido, estás muy equivocado; Naruto Uzumaki… sé que estuviste con ese bastardo y no descansaré hasta controlar a… lo que sea que llevas dentro de ti…- el menor respiraba entrecortadamente, había estado entrenando toda la mañana, como si, haciéndose más fuerte pudiera derrotar o exorcizar al ser que vivía en el cuerpo de su "novio".

-¿Qué tanto parloteas?- preguntó un hombre de mediana edad, cabellos castaños y una que otra cicatriz en el rostro; se trataba de su sensei particular, Ryo Nakama.- Deja de perder el tiempo y sigue con lo tuyo… vamos… cien abajo… que andas de perezoso…

-No puedo- se quejó el menor. Toda la mañana habían estado entrenando físicamente a manera de taijutsu, lo cual le tenía sin cuidado, puesto que creía necesitar desarrollar más su ninjutsu contra aquella criatura.- Ryo-sensei… tengo una duda…

-No, no pienso decirte mi edad…ya habíamos hablado de eso…- bromeó el mayor mientras se acomodaba sus vestimentas.

-¿Cómo llegó mi padre a Hokage?- preguntó el pelinegro ignorando de todo la broma.

-Simple, con esfuerzo y dedicación. Siempre arriesgando su vida por el bienestar de la aldea y por cada individuo que ella habita; con lealtad, compromiso, fraternidad, amor… todos los principios que debe caracterizar a un Hokage…

-Uno de esos principios, ¿no es la fuerza?

-¡Claro, por supuesto! Tus padres siempre fueron considerados los más grandes shinobis de su generación, claro, cada uno con su estilo propio.- el menor soltó un gruñido ante el recuerdo de Sasuke Uchiha, algo que el profesor notó- No sé cuál es tu odio hacia tu padre…que en paz descanse… pero Sasuke Uchiha, pese a su pasado, hay que reconocer que también fue un gran Shinobi, tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos, como todos aquellos que erran el camino de un Ninja, pero pese a todo, también nos ayudó bastante y protegió a la aldea al lado de tu padre cuando se le necesitó. Tal vez sientas rencor porque siempre has querido más a tu padre el Hokage, y no te culpo… ser hijo de Sasuke Uchiha debió haber sido un trabajo muy difícil para ti… después de todos sus traumas…

-¿Traumas?- interrumpió el menor, tratando de evitar el sermón de su Sensei, aunque éste sólo tomó un nuevo rumbo.

-¡Claro, por supuesto!- aquella frase caracterizaba a su sensei- Todos tenemos traumas, pero los traumas que tus padres tuvieron que guardar durante mucho tiempo los fueron consumiendo, y tarde o temprano tenían que explotar de alguna manera. Cuando eso sucede tienes dos opciones, luchar para alcanzar tu fuerza…o escapar y unirte al "lado oscuro" para conseguirla de la manera más fácil… ¿ya captas la historia? Tu padre, siempre estuvo eclipsado por el éxito de tu tío Itachi, por el peso del apellido Uchiha, por las mentiras que se urdieron a su alrededor y por la tragedia que llevaba en sus hombros ante la pérdida de tus abuelos, cuando explotó… se fue con Orochimaru y…el resto de la historia, ya la conoces. Tu papá, por otro lado, siempre tuvo el peso de ser huérfano y peor aún, el peso de ser el poseedor del Kyuubi, un poder que todos ambicionaban dominar… claro que de esa historia no se habla mucho en la aldea, porque tu papá siempre fue rechazado por las personas, por considerarlo un mounstro… pero ¡claro, por supuesto!, esa historia ya quedo en el pasado, cuando explotó… decidió que la gente lo reconocería a él como Naruto Uzumaki y no como el niño zorro… como le llamaban…

-¡Kyuubi! ¡Eso es!... El zorro de las nueve colas… el Biju… el más poderoso de todos los bijus…-el rostro del menor se había iluminado ante aquel descubrimiento.

-Aja… ¡claro, por supuesto!... pero, no te entiendo ¿a qué viene el interés del Kyuubi ahora?

-¿Cómo se derrota al Kyuubi?- soltó ingenuamente el menor, recibiendo una franca carcajada por parte de su mentor.

-Cuando lo descubras…avísanos, a tu padre y a mí… porque hasta ahora nadie ha podido derrotar al kyuubi, sólo se le controla, se le domina… no se le "derrota"; a tu padre le llevó meses de entrenamiento y años de sabiduría para controlar el chakra tan poderoso del kyuubi…

-¿Controlar?

-Sí, claro… los portadores de Bijus, no controlan a éstos una vez que los poseen, ¿o qué creías? ¿Qué tu padre nació sabiendo cómo controlar a tremendo animalote? No, son años de lucha interna, el Biju representa el descontrol de nuestras emociones, un biju se alimenta y se fortalece de tus debilidades…

-¿Es decir…?

-Vamos niño… esto se supone que tú más que nadie debería saberlo, ¿tus padres nunca te hablaron de esto?- el menor negó con la cabeza, al menos no recordaba que lo hubieran hecho. El mayor suspiró- ¡Claro, por supuesto! Debió haber sido por los malos recuerdos que les traían… Las debilidades de un hombre son; el deseo, la lujuria, la rabia, la ira… y lo peor… el dolor… Cuando Sasuke Uchiha falleció, la aldea entera estaba preocupada por tu papá; después de todo debió haber sido muy doloroso para él perder a quien amaba tanto…

- No estando yo aquí- bufó el menor molesto.

-¡Claro, por supuesto! Pero en fin… La única manera de acabar con el Kyuubi es acabando con tu padre… y aún así, dudo que la esencia del Biju desaparezca…

-¿Qué tan peligroso es?

-¡¿Qué tan peligroso es?- repitió asombrado el profesor- Tú mismo acabas de decirlo…es el más poderoso de todos los Bijus… es muy poderoso y muy peligroso, una sola bola de energía que te toque… son energías negras que se mantienen y se fortalecen de los mismos sentimientos oscuros que acabo de mencionarte. Si el amor es fuerte… tú dime qué tan fuerte es el odio, entonces…

-Mmm…entiendo…- entendía el por qué de la aparición del Kyuubi, el error que había cometido al acorralar al rubio hasta tal extremo, pero aún no sabía de qué manera evitaría que algo así pudiera ocurrir, pues nadie, a pesar del nivel que poseía ahora, estaría algún día a la altura del Kyuubi.

-Bueno…- el profesor se levantó del lugar donde habían estado sentados desde hacía unos momentos.- Será mejor que sigamos con el entrenamiento…así que… realizaremos un recorrido por la zona para buscar el lugar propicio para empezar…- se fue alejando dándole la espalda al menor, por lo cual no notó la sonrisa malévola que se dibujó en el rostro de éste.

-¡Gracias por todo, Ryo-sensei!-Gritó a distancia el menor, colocando con suavidad la palma de su mano sobre la superficie de la tierra.

-De nad… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHRGGG- una prisión de hierro capturó su cuerpo y una leve contracción del puño de Minato provocó que las púas metálicas de aquella prisión descuartizaran el cuerpo del sensei sin mucho esfuerzo, dejando un charco de sangre en la superficie de la tierra fresca que comenzaba a nutrirse de ésta. La prisión había desaparecido al levantar la mano del suelo el pelinegro.

-Lo siento… pero ahora tendrás bien en claro que nadie… nadie se burla de un Uchiha…- sonrió el menor de medio lado, pateando y cubriendo con un poco de tierra aquel charco de sangre.- Ni siquiera tú…Sasuke Uchiha…

¿Un Uchiha? Aquella no podría ser la definición para aquel sujeto, no si se toma en cuenta a los grandes Uchiha's, incluido el propio Madara. ¿Qué es un Uchiha? Honor, fuerza, valor, determinación, orgullo… ¿qué era éste sujeto? Sangre, corrupción, egolatría… todo… todo lo dejaba fuera y muy lejos, de ser… un Uchiha…

oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o

_¡Viva Méxicoooo! ¡Perdoooooooooon! Lo sé, lo sé. No merezco perdón alguno, pero es que regresé a la escuela, problemas amorosos ¬.¬ se lo advertiré al maldito… por su culpa no pude continuar con el fic en las vagaciones x3…lo mataré! Otras razones por las que lo odio… aparte de tener novia - maldeto infiel…jajaja en fin… am… no lo odio tanto y ese no es el caso. ¡Perdón! En serio… pero pues, el ultimo review que recibí me hizo pensar… "no quiero morirme sin haber acabado antes éste fic" jajaja, así que ésta es la continuación… en 4 caps más lo acabo…¡lo prometo! El siguiente será de 15 hojas Word… lo prometo. Aunque… no sé cuándo estará…prometo que sea antes de diciembre jejeje, es que ahora estoy en lo último de la carrera y ya empezaron a presionar con eso de "¿y de qué vas hablar en la tesis?" y a uno se le pone la piel chinita de estar pensando en que se le va el tiempo como agua por las manos… en fin… Otra tragedia familiar…que este año nos inunda ¬w¬… por eso espero acabar bien ya lo que resta del año…no quiero morir sin acabar el fic, terminar de ver Harry Potter… y lo peor… NO QUIERO MORIR SIENDO VIRGEN! XDDDD, en fin…cuídense mucho y nos leemos… se aceptan críticas constructivas, como siempre y una vez más…gracias por leerme. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	12. Kyuubi's returns II ¿Cuál elegiste?

Los personajes de Naruto, por desgracia, no me pertenecen. Sino al maravilloso Kishimoto-sensei (¡salve Kishimoto!)

Advertencia: Incesto + Lemon. Posible spoiler.

**Los recuerdos del pasado regresan.  
Kyuub's returns  
II  
**

-Tenemos que hablar-

Habían sido las palabras de Sai cuando se separaron en su regreso a la aldea y eran las palabras con las que, al parecer, lo saludaba ese día. Naruto había estado evitando a toda costa quedarse a solas con sus amigos, pues se sabía de antemano el sermón que le darían; ¡para lo que iba a servirle! Sabía que había cometido un error y sabía que ese error pudo haberle costado la vida a su amiga e incluso a Sasuke, pero… ¿cómo hacerles entender que no estaba del todo arrepentido? Aunque era bien consciente de que; los acontecimientos actuales eran el resultado de una cadena de errores cometidos en su vida; el primero… no haber confiado en el Uchiha.

-Sai, lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupado por ahora… ¿puede ser más tarde?- fingió seguir revisando los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio, aunque hacía más de cinco minutos que sólo paseaba la vista arriba y abajo de los mismos.

-No, Naruto… no podemos dejarlo para más tarde… ¿entiendes lo que hiciste?

-Sí, Sai, entiendo que cometí un error…que no debí buscarlo ni pasar la noche con él, que fue lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho porque ahora lo delaté, que puse en peligro la vida de Sakura, que hice que el instinto de Kyuubi despertara, pero ¿sabes qué? No, no me arrepiento…- Sentenció el chico tratando de sostenerle la mirada a su amigo, que fruncía el seño a cada palabra del rubio.

-Entonces, del mismo modo estarás consciente que por tu error, personas inocentes pueden morir… después de todo, despertarte su instinto asesino…

Los ojos del kitsune se agrandaron ante esas palabras. Trató de tranquilizarse; no, definitivamente pudo ver un reflejo de terror impreso en la mirada del menor aquel día, por lo tanto dudaba de ante mano que fuese tan tonto para cometer un delito…al menos tan pronto. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces para disipar sus perturbadores pensamientos, tratando de repetirse la imagen del menor ante el Kyuubi, para asegurarse (o engañarse) a sí mismo de que las cosas estarían bien. En eso estaban, inmersos en un silencio incómodo ambos amigos; cuando las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de golpe dando paso a dos muy alterados shinobis de guardia:

-¡HOKAGE-SAMA!- habló con agitación uno de ellos, alterando de antemano la poca estabilidad y serenidad del jefe de la aldea- Terribles noticias, Señor…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio tratando de mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba.

-Ryo-sensei, Señor…-contestó el compañero del primero, tragando saliva para continuar puesto que estaba igual de alterado que su compañero.- Ha desaparecido… pero nosotros creemos que ha ocurrido lo peor, Señor. Encontramos el campo de entrenamiento intacto, en realidad lo único que llamó nuestra atención fue esto…- y dicho lo anterior colocó sobre el escritorio del Hokage un medallón, el cual portan todos los ninjas de la aldea como identificación oficial (además de la bandana)- sobre tierra húmeda… húmeda por un charco de sangre…

Naruto buscó la mirada de su amigo, quien se rascó la barbilla como meditando… ¿meditando qué, y en ese momento? ¿Habría sido Minato? Pero… ¿por qué? "¿Qué debemos hacer?", preguntaron los guardias a su superior, Sai; quien los despachó excusándose en que tenía que hablar a solas con el Hokage. El rubio ya no sabía si temerle más a Minato o a su amigo en aquellos momentos, puesto que desde que había aprendido a expresar sus emociones, las facciones de su rostro se habían vuelto tan expresivas y claras que Naruto se apostaba, que si en ese momento hubiera podido arrancarle la cabeza; lo habría hecho.

-¿Estás contento?- fueron las duras palabras con las que reanudó la conversación el artista, plasmándole, sin saberlo, un duro golpe a su amigo.

-Sai… tú sabes que yo no quería…

-Olvídalo, tus disculpas no revivirán a Ryo-sensei… tsk… ese sujeto está mal. Sé que no necesita una razón para matar, pero… ¿por qué a su Sensei? Se supone que él le ha enseñado todo… tsk… estamos en apuros, si su instinto despertó tan pronto…

-¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero que nadie más salga herido por mi culpa…

-¿Qué no eres el Hokage? Tú eres el que está a cargo de dirigirnos y de proteger a la aldea, no de exponerla… entonces…soluciónalo, Naruto. Es inútil si piensas en pedirnos consejo a Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji o a mí; nos estás exponiendo a un maldito sociópata y bien sabes que todo esto se pudo haber evitado si hubieras confiado en nosotros desde el principio, mejor dicho, en Sasuke Uchiha. Hemos intentado advertirte y protegerte y tal parece que lo único que hicimos en realidad fue exponernos y dejar que nos expongas, eres nuestro Hokage porque la gente confía en tu capacidad de actuar, confía en tu amor por Konoha y en tu fuerza, pero ya no queda mucho de ese Hokage en ti… así que, resuélvelo de una maldita vez sin meternos en más problemas, ¿quieres?

Dando la media vuelta, se retiró dejando la resonancia de aquellas duras palabras retumbando en el pecho sofocante de su amigo. Si Naruto hubiera entendido en ese momento, que Sai sólo intentaba despertar el instinto luchador de su amigo, quizá no le hubieran dolido tanto sus palabras ni mucho menos hubiera estado pensando y recordando la mirada fría del ANBU junto con cada frase lastimera clavada en el fondo de su ser. Quizá hubiera despertado de aquel trance para comenzar la lucha individual y directa con el enemigo con quien dormía en casa, quien a diferencia del rubio, ya formulaba un pronto ataque…

-Estoy en casa- anunció el rubio sin tomar en cuenta la noticia que se le presentara horas antes; el asesinato del Sensei de Minato. Entró a casa desprevenido, creyéndose hasta cierto grado inmune a la violencia del menor, puesto que aún seguía pensando en las duras palabras de su amigo.

-Bienvenido a casa- le saludó su Koi bajando las escaleras.- ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo por lo que pasó antes?- se acercó con prontitud al rubio para plantarle un beso en los labios, pero éste reaccionó instintivamente negándose. "¡Diablos, otro error!" se pensó el Uzumaki y tratando de corregirlo se dedicó a acariciar "distraídamente" el cuello del pijama del menor.

-Mmm, no… no pienso mentirte Minato, pero sí, sigo enojado contigo…- pudo notar el cambio de respiración del menor, más pesada y pausada de lo normal, por lo que sabía que debía manejar su discurso cuidadosamente- Es sólo que, no entiendo por qué dudas de mí y… tu reacción tan violenta… me asustó… -alzó la mirada, plantando sus brillantes ojos azules en los del menor, tratando de que las facciones de su rostro denotaran ternura y lástima, buscando entre su repertorio de expresiones las más patéticas que pudieran ayudarle a escudarse, en parte, del chantaje del menor.

-No dudaría, si no me dieras motivos suficientes como para hacerlo- se quejó el menor, atrapando las manos del rubio entre las suyas, acariciándolas con dulzura, hasta que de improvisto capturó su mentón acorralándolo contra la pared- Además, mi amor… aún no me has dicho dónde se esconde ese bastardo…- era aquella mirada desorbitada y llena de locura que volvía invadir el rostro del pelinegro la que provocaba escalofríos en la piel del rubio.

-N-no… no entiendo de qué estás hablando, Minato.- El rubio tragó saliva para controlarse, aunque la presión de las manos del chico contra su rostro y de su cuerpo contra el suyo, no le eran de mucha ayuda.

-¡Hablo de que estoy arto de que me veas la cara de estúpido, Naruto! ¿¡Qué tan idiota me crees! Ni creas que me trago esa de que estabas paseando de noche, ya te lo dije, reconozco su asqueroso aroma a kilómetros de distancia…

-¡¿Y qué si estuve con él? Tú no eres lo suficientemente hombre ni Uchiha para poseerme- una ráfaga expulsó al menor contra la pared de la estancia como en aquella última ocasión, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y las marcas en su rostro se acentuaron aún más- Date por vencido, jamás podrás tenerme por completo…

-No quiero hablar contigo, Kyuubi…así que desaparécete- Minato se fue levantando con lentitud y se acomodó sus ropas, retando con la mirada al feroz zorro.

-¡Ja! ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a obedecer a un pedazo de shinobi como lo eres tú? ¿Quién te crees bastardo para hablarle así al mayor de los Bijus? ¿Sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte?- de la palma de la mano, del ahora demonio, se fue formando una especie de rasengan de color negro, lo que amenazaba ser aún más poderoso que el original.-Ahora confiesa… tú asesinaste a Ryo Nakama…

-Sí, yo lo asesine…- los ojos del menor se mantuvieron serenos así como el resto de su cuerpo, sin la más leve señal de miedo, sin inmutarse.- ¿Y qué vas hacer? Si no eres completamente mío Naruto; las muertes seguirán hasta que yo consiga lo que quiero…

-Puedo matarte de un solo golpe pequeño bastardo…-respondió el ofendido Kyuubi

-Esa es la cuestión… ¿en serio puedes, Naruto? ¿Matarás a tu propio hijo?

-Ese chantaje ya no funciona en él, imbécil.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas?... Mátame…

El negro rasengan desapareció de la mano del kitsune, así como toda prueba del Kyuubi en el rostro y cuerpo del Uzumaki. Su mirada entristecida sólo demostraba la derrota de su lucha interior. Sabía que las cosas serían más fáciles si dejaba que Kyuubi terminara con todo, se lo repetía una y mil veces dentro de sus sueños, pero el corazón noble del rubio se lo impedía, pues sabía que las cosas fáciles no son siempre la mejor solución.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Minato?- preguntó cayendo de rodillas y con la mirada baja el ojiazul.

-Tú sabes lo que siempre he querido, Naruto… todo este infierno terminará en cuanto tú me des la más grande prueba de amor de tu parte…

-¿"Prueba de amor"?- repitió el kitsune sin entenderle del todo.

-Déjame hacerte mío, Naruto… y nadie más saldrá herido…- se fue acercando hasta él y comenzó acariciando sus cabellos, depositando dos o tres besos en los cabellos y la frente del rubio. Poco a poco sus manos descendieron por su espalda hasta colarse por debajo de sus ropas hasta poder sentir con claridad la piel del Hokage.

-En verdad… ¿nadie más saldrá herido?- alzó la mirada, derramando sin quererlo así dos lágrimas por cada uno de sus ojos, lágrimas de desesperación, tristeza, coraje, pero sobre todo…de rabia.

-Te lo juro, mi amor- pasó sus dedos pulgares por sus mejillas para limpiar el camino húmedo que habían dejado a su paso sus lágrimas, y depositó un suave beso en los labios del kitsune.

"Sólo piensa que es él, sólo piensa que es él" se repetía una y otra vez el rubio dentro de sí, estando ahora boca abajo, arrugando con su puño la almohada del menor; "Es inútil, los besos y las caricias de Sasuke son totalmente diferentes, él nunca ha sido… tan vulgar conmigo". Y aquello era verdad, las noches de pasión desenfrenadas con el Uchiha habían estado llenas de suspiros y gemidos debido a la carga de erotismo que sus cuerpos emanaban al compenetrarse como dos piezas de rompecabezas; pero ahora en esa posición y con el menor estimulando su entrada con su boca se sentía poco más que un vil juguete sexual; aquello era humillante.

Sentía las manos del menor en cada uno de sus glúteos y se preguntaba cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí, hasta aquella situación en la que prácticamente debía prostituirse para salvar a sus amigos, a Konoha y…a Sasuke. Sasuke… ¿qué pensaría de él si lo viera en esos momentos? ¿Estaría tan decepcionado como él lo estaba de sí mismo? ¿Podría perdonarlo después de esto? Su mente era un mar de pensamientos y emociones encontradas, un panal de reproches hacia él mismo, un caos interior que parecía peor a las luchas que había tenido que confrontar contra el mismo Kyuubi.

-Relájate, estás muy tenso…- le susurró el menor a su oído en lo que volvía a separar sus glúteos para dar una última y vulgar lamida a la entrada del rubio; éste podía sentir la proximidad del miembro de Minato, sentía la punta acercarse y adentrarse lentamente en él…

-Espera…espera un minuto…- se arrepintió a último momento o quizá esperaba que el menor se arrepintiera o se conformara con la simple "precalentada" antes de consumación del acto, sin embargo, a esas alturas parecía que no sería así.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta en esta posición? Será mucho más cómoda para ti…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca antes has estado así con alguien, Minato… no es lo mismo habernos estado espiando y suponer que así es correcto a…

-Estoy completamente seguro, Naruto… ¿quién te dijo que sería mi primera vez? El hecho de que tenga quince años no quiere decir que no sepa nada sobre el sexo o que no haya tenido antes la previa experiencia…

-¿Ah, sí… con quién?

-Eso no es importante…además yo no te he preguntado de tus experiencias previas.

-Esa es una respuesta estúpida, Minato… mi única experiencia ha sido con Sasuke.-El menor sonrió con malicia, le dio la vuelta hasta dejarlo boca arriba y sujetó al rubio por las rodillas echándoselas al hombro.

-Ahora podrás contarle al Uchiha de tus otras experiencias conmigo, mi amor…claro, si es que un día vuelves a verlo… aunque lo dudo mucho, no serás tan tonto como para exponerlo…- un aullido fuerte se dejó escuchar en el vacío de la habitación, un dolor agudo recorrió el cuerpo del kitsune al ser penetrado con violencia por el menor- Lo siento, mi amor…creo que me dejé llevar- y continuó con sus irrupciones dentro del cuerpo del rubio, manoseándolo a su antojo besándolo en cada centímetro de su piel con el pretexto de borrar de él cada marca que había dejado el Uchiha. Sin embargo, lo que Minato nunca entendería, sería que la mayor marca que el Uchiha había dejado en el rubio no estaba en su cuerpo, sino en su ser. El profundo amor que ambos se tenían.

-Perdóname…- fueron las palabras del rubio en el oído del pelinegro una vez que éste terminó dentro de él.

-No te preocupes, supongo que será cuestión de que te acostumbres antes de que puedas correrte, pero gracias, amor…me has dado una de mis mejores noches- y besó su frente antes de abrazarlo contra su pecho y cerrar los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

El rubio esperó a confirmar que el menor se encontrara en su sexto o noveno sueño antes de desprenderse de sus brazos y acurrucarse a su lado, dándole la espalda y abrazando la almohada con fuerza. "Perdóname…" repitió en el mismo susurro, "perdóname por esto y por todo, Sasuke…lo siento tanto…"; y se echó a llorar como antes, mucho antes de volver a encontrar al Uchiha, de estar con él como aquella noche; volvió a llorar y a sentirse triste, desesperado, pero sobre todo… muerto.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no mejoraron, se sentía tan decaído y sucio consigo mismo que ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir de la cama. Si antes, ante la noticia de la muerte del Uchiha se había encerrado en sus labores de Hokage para superarlo, en esos momentos y después de aquella terrible noche lo único que quería era esperar a la muerte, tendido en aquella cama. "Morir es fácil", se pensaba y repetía una y otra vez en el lento amanecer de aquella mañana. No había podido dormir, a pesar de que las lágrimas de su llanto nocturno lo habían cansado, sus ojos se cerraron pero sus pensamientos, recuerdos y remordimientos no lo dejaron descansar ni un solo segundo de la noche.

-¿No vas a ir a trabajar?- le preguntó el menor después de haberse alistado para salir, acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos sin imaginarse el asco y opresión que aquello le producía al rubio.

-Estoy muy cansado- contestó sin mucho ánimo el Uzumaki.

-Jajaja, lo entiendo mi amor,- rió divertido el menor- fue una noche muy… "activa", no te preocupes, yo te cubriré con los demás y avisaré que estás algo…indispuesto hoy, jajaja.

-Minato, sobre lo que me juraste anoche… ¿lo cumplirás?

-Si me das un beso, le salvarás la vida a cada habitante de Konoha, Naruto- y acercó su rostro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, copia clara de las expresiones del Uchiha mayor que no le sentaban nada seductoras; como al original, al menor.

-Sólo un beso… ¿verdad?- preguntó el rubio cubriéndose con las sábanas, recordando que aún estaba desnudo sobre la cama del menor, quien sonrió con malicia ante aquel movimiento instintivo por parte del ojiazul.

-Pareces un cachorro asustado, nunca creí verte así, Naruto- comentó antes de acariciar con lasciva el mentón del rubio- Pero sí, por ahora sólo te pido un beso… aunque no dudes que las ganas no me hacen falta para volverte a hacer el amor ahora, sabes que deseo sin medida…- se fue acercando poco apoco hasta su oreja para acabar susurrándole aquellas últimas palabras, en lo que sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar a su antojo los brazos y la espalda de Naruto.

El rubio sonrió con dificultad, aunque sus esfuerzos para ocultar su incomodidad resultaban casi en vano. Sabía que debía poner todo su empeño en satisfacer los caprichos del menor, puesto que de eso dependía la seguridad de sus protegidos, de su aldea y su hogar. Se dieron aquel beso, que pensó sería corto y lo único que Minato haría en aquel momento, pero una vez más subestimó al menor y éste lo sorprendió al acariciarle la entrepierna y su intimidad, lo que hizo que el rubio se sobresaltara y rompiera aquella unión de labios.

-Lo siento, mi amor. No lo pude resistir.- sonrió con malicia el pelinegro, dándole un beso en la frente al rubio, antes de lamer con lasciva la mano con la que había tocado su sexualidad, produciéndole aún mayor asco al kitsune.- Nos vemos luego.

El rubio esperó a que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara antes de soltarse a llorar nuevamente; sintiéndose humillado y dispuesto a autocompadecerse de ser necesario, toda la mañana. Morir era fácil y si el Uchiha había estado dispuesto a hacerlo por él, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo igualmente Naruto Uzumaki? Se pensó en todas las posibilidades de suicidio, pero un solo pensamiento lo detenía; Sasuke no estaba muerto y si estaba enclaustrado en aquel inmundo lugar era a causa suya. Sasuke Uchiha en realidad no había muerto y estaba esperando la oportunidad para recuperarlo tanto a él como a su familia; que incluía a Minato y el hecho de que el Uzumaki se suicidara no solucionaría nada, pues estaba seguro de que de hacerlo… Sasuke se iría tras de él, juntos hasta la muerte.

-Soy tan patético, llorando como una nenita, sin poder hacer nada por mi aldea y mi gente. Soy un fracaso como Hokage- se lamentó el rubio volviendo al llanto, acomodándose de nuevo contra la almohada para derramar sobre ella nuevas lágrimas- Soy un fracaso de Hokage, soy tan patético…

"_¿Y te quedarás ahí llorando y sin hacer nada al respecto? ¿Eres tú el hijo del Yondaime?"_, expresó una voz desde el fondo de su ser.

-¿Kyuubi?- se preguntó exaltado el rubio, levantándose de un sobre salto.

"_¿Y quién más podría ser…tu consciencia? Es tiempo de que dejes de ser tan patético y demuestres de lo que está hecho tu linaje, cachorro… Hijo de Minato Namikaze… el cuarto Hokage. Además, ¿en verdad estás seguro de querer liberarme y dejarme a merced toda Konoha?"_

-¿A qué te refieres?

"_A que con tu muerte, no habrá cuerpo que me contenga más…"_

-¿Cómo sabías que…?

"_Estoy dentro de ti, ¿lo olvidas? Puedo sentir tus emociones y escuchar tus pensamientos. Ahora, es tiempo de que tú y yo hablemos y, a diferencia de tus inútiles amigos, dudo mucho que puedas evadir una plática conmigo, Naruto… somos uno, ¿lo entiendes?"_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

"_Me estoy cansando de tu inestabilidad y tu falta de valentía. Ya no eres para nada el Hokage, ni mucho menos el Shinobi que solías ser… Es tiempo de acabar con tu problema… sólo déjalo en mis manos…"_

-No, Kyuubi. No pienso asesinar a Minato, no puedo hacerlo…tiene que haber otras maneras…- lo interrumpió el rubio.

"_¡Escúchame, cachorro!"_, se quejó con brusquedad el Biju;_ "creo que sé cómo detenerlo, sin la necesidad de matarlo…ahora… ¿lo dejarás en mis manos?"_

-Te escucho, Kyuubi…- Y se sumergieron en un debate que aliviaría el corazón atado del rubio, liberándolo de sus pesares, después de todo ¿quién conocería mejor a Naruto que el propio Kyuubi? La recuperación del Hokage naranja de Konoha había comenzado su marcha, así como la recuperación de su dignidad y sus fuerzas. Era momento de recuperar el por qué de ser Hokage, era momento de luchar con todo su coraje para recuperar a Sasuke, tal como en sus años de adolescente, era momento de recuperar a su familia y ahora estaba seguro que con el plan de kyuubi, las cosas marcharían bien.

"Fuiste demasiado duro con él", fueron lo que había dicho Sakura después de que Sai le confesara lo que lo tenía tan agobiado esa tarde. Así que, a sabiendas de su culpabilidad por herir a su amigo, decidió arreglar las cosas al día siguiente dirigiéndose a su oficina, temprano por la mañana. Quería explicarle a su amigo que la intención de sus palabras era buena, que solamente intentaba causarle un shock emocional que lo hiciera despertar de aquel trance en el que parecía inmerso debido a la dominación que Minato ejercía en él. Respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, sin imaginarse lo que encontraría del otro lado:

-Naruto…respecto a lo que te dije ayer…- sus palabras se fueron perdiendo en el aire, parándose en seco al encontrar sentado, en la silla del jefe de la aldea, nada más y nada menos que al propio Minato Uchiha.- ¿Dónde está, Naruto?- los ojos del menor se habían fijado en él desde su irrupción al recinto, sin embargo habían pasado de largo y volvían a centrarse en los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.- ¿Dónde está, Naruto?- volvió a repetir el ANBU, irritado y definitivamente incapaz de tolerar las majaderías de aquel bastardo Uchiha.

-Se encuentra…indispuesto…- contestó con brusquedad y cierto aire de superioridad el menor- Ahora si no molesta, estoy ocupado cubriendo sus ocupaciones, como notas, soy mucho mejor que Sasuke Uchiha, yo… muy al contrario de él, sí me hago responsable de mis actos…

Sai estaba seguro que aquella palabrería era un intento de alarde por parte del menor, pero no estaba seguro de a qué se refería y pensaba que tampoco estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo. Una especie de sexto sentido le advertía que posiblemente su amigo se encontraba en peligro, pero prefirió guardar la compostura antes de demostrarle temor a aquel infeliz.

-Minato, no sé a qué te refieras y ten por seguro que no me interesa, pero dudo mucho que estés capacitado como para suplir a Naruto en sus obligaciones, no tienes la suficiente capacidad como para…

-Créeme que la tengo- reaccionó ofendido el menor, irritándose aún más ante la sonrisa burlona del artista, al confirmar lo susceptible que podía ser el Uchiha menor.- ¿No me tienes miedo, Sai-sempai?- preguntó Minato al fijarse detenidamente en la postura segura del capitán ahora de los ANBUS.

- ¿Por qué he de temerle a un niñato como tú?- Sai se cruzó de brazos y continuó mostrándose seguro de sí mismo, irritando aún más al joven pelinegro.

-No conoces mis capacidades… me subestimas igual que ese bastardo…

-Tú tampoco conoces las mías, Minato. No tengo nada que perder.

-¿Ni temes que lastime a Sakura o… a Gaara?- El menor esbozó una sonrisa al notar que el ANBU caía de rodillas al suelo ante la mención del Kazekage. Sin embargo, lo ocurrido después lo dejó aún más enojado de lo que ya estaba, reafirmando el odio profundo que sentía hacía los dos mejores amigos de Naruto. Sai se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, cubriéndose la boca para ahogar lo sonoro de sus carcajadas, le llevó un tiempo retomar su compostura, al mismo tiempo que calculaba los movimientos del menor, que sólo atinaba a fruncir con profundidad el ceño.-Bastardo…-murmuró por lo bajo.

-No me hagas reír Minato, tú jamás podrás ponerte al nivel de Gaara, si Naruto se diera cuenta de lo poco que vales de un solo golpe; y déjame decirte que sin la necesidad del poder de Kyuubi, podría destruirte- continuó riendo un poco más- además, serás todo lo que quieras, pero sigues siendo un maldito cobarde que tienen que esperar a que su sensei le dé la espalda para propinarle un golpe de muerte, ¿Y sabes cómo lo sé? Simple, eres un maldito cobarde que no tiene las agallas para enfrentarse a su oponente…

-¡DI LO QUE QUIERAS MALDITO IMBÉCIL, PERO NARUTO YA ES MÍO!- exclamó dando un portazo sobre la mesa, partiéndola en dos- Entérate infeliz, que anoche lo hice mío. Así que me importa un comino lo que tú o Sakura intenten hacer para alejarlo de mí, incluso lo que ese estúpido Uchiha tenga planeado… él ya es mío, ¿lo oyes? ¡ES MÍOOO!

- ¡Oh! ¿En serio?- preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado el artista- Crees que porque tuvo relaciones contigo… ¿ya es tuyo? ¿Llegó al mismo tiempo que tú? ¿Lograste si quiera que llegara al clímax? Créeme, la única manera en que Naruto se corriera contigo es si él pensara que es Sasuke Uchiha quien se lo está haciendo ¡Hazte un favor y olvídalo, Minato!, esa guerra la tienes perdida, porque no importa cuántas veces lo hagas "tuyo" si al final de la noche… él no te ama.

- ¡BASTARDOOO!- antes de que Minato pudiera terminar de formar sus sellos el ANBU ya había desaparecido con una sonrisa impresa en los labios.

Minato nunca lo sabría, pero Sai acababa de jugarse su última carta para intentar salvar a su amigo, sin importarle si quiera su vida misma; porque a decir verdad, estaba asustado. Sin embargo, las contadas ocasiones en las que había manipulado sus emociones y las facciones de su rostro le habían permitido mantenerse sereno delante de aquel ilustre asesino y sus años de ANBU le habían permitido escapar con vida, cuando menos por aquella ocasión. No obstante, de ahora en adelante tendría que irse con cuidado, puesto que todas sus palabras habían sido ciertas, en especial una: Minato era un cobarde que sólo se atrevería atacar por la espalda; por eso, a partir de ahora tendría que cuidarse, literalmente, las espaldas.

Llegó a casa, con todas las palabras del ANBU revoloteando en su mente. Estaba irritado por todo aquel discurso que le había soltado, pero lo que más cabreado lo tenía eran aquellas últimas palabras con las que finalizó; "él no te ama". Ese maldito e infeliz bastardo tenía razón; no importaba cuántas veces se llevara a Naruto a la cama si este no lo amaba; es más, aquella propuesta de que la única manera en que el rubio llegaría al clímax sería pensando en Sasuke Uchiha no dejaba que la cabeza se le enfriara, por el contrario, sólo lo irritaba y calentaba aún más. Sin embargo, el juramento que le había hecho a Naruto de no asesinar a nadie con un solo beso, pesaba dentro de sí; aunque eso no evitó que rebuscara entre los archivos del Hokage los nombres de algunos criminales para desahogar su ira derramando su sangre, razón por la que ahora llegaba a casa muy entrada la noche.

Le sorprendió que las luces de la casa estuvieran encendidas; con las palabras de Sai y de su propia consciencia, en realidad esperaba encontrar al rubio en cama, muy duchado y con la cara manchada por las lágrimas de culpabilidad. Definitivamente no esperaba encontrarlo de la manera en que lo recibió; en medio de la sala, con muchos papeles (eso creyó al principio) tirados alrededor de él, con una taza de chocolate caliente y una zorruna sonrisa al verlo en el umbral.

-Buenas noches, Minato ¿Qué tal tu día?- el rubio continuó sonriendo, mientras organizaba cada uno de los papeles que lo rodeaban.

-Bi-Bien… ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó desconcertado el menor, sentándose al frente suyo.

-¡Ah! ¿Esto? – Levantó uno de los papeles más cercanos para enseñarle lo que al parecer era una fotografía- Estoy organizando nuestro álbum familiar.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué?- repitió el rubio, ladeando la cabeza, con una expresión de dulzura que el menor casi sufría un escalofrío al pensar que, definitivamente, aquella vez el kitsune había perdido por fin lo poco que le quedaba de cordura- Porque Sasuke y yo nunca lo hicimos. Y creo que "es mejor tarde que nunca".- sonrió nuevamente y tomó un sorbo de chocolate.- ¿Quieres un poco?- terminó por ofrecerle y esperó a que el menor atinara en asentir la cabeza para irse a la cocina por una taza para Minato.

El pelinegro se mantuvo en su posición, rompiéndose la cabeza para entender qué demonios le pasaba ahora a su rubio novio, porque dudaba que aquello se tratara de un intento por bloquear sus emociones, tal vez se debía a una trampa para que él bajara la guardia o alguna otra cosa que por más no encontraba explicación. Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejar su paranoia de ésta, y de pronto se centró en una de las imágenes que estaba cubierta por otras fotos familiares. Era la foto del equipo 7; pero algo le resultaba peculiar en aquella imagen y era la mirada de desprecio que el rubio le dirigía al Uchiha y el ceño fruncido de éste, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo… ¡se odiaban! Entonces, ¿cómo demonios llegaron a enamorarse ambos? ¿Cómo es que Naruto no podía enamorarse de él ahora, si había odiado antes al Uchiha?

El rubio llegó con la taza de chocolate para Minato, pero éste no la bebió puesto que aún desconfiaba de las intenciones del rubio. Naruto se sentó a su lado y se percató de la foto que el menor sostenía ahora entre sus dedos; parecía muy concentrado en ella y absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Es la foto del equipo 7, antes de que Sasuke se fuera a entrenar con Orochimaru y yo con Jiraya-sama. Antes de ser el Equipo Kakashi y etcétera, etcétera… -rió divertido el rubio- aunque supongo que la historia ya te la sabes de memoria y debes estar arto de escucharla… Sasuke y yo te la contábamos siempre…

-Tienes esta misma foto en tu oficina- afirmó el menor, con el ceño fruncido, pero visiblemente desconcertado.

-Ujumm…- asintió Naruto con la cabeza- La que está en mi oficina es la mía, ésta era de Sasuke. Eran o son cuatro fotos, sólo estoy seguro de la existencia de estas dos. Una de Kakashi-sensei, una de Sakura-san y las de Sasuke y mía.

-Lo odiabas…-afirmó el menor, frunciendo aún más el ceño y arrugando aquella foto, tirándola al suelo.

-No hagas eso- se quejó el rubio, tomándola del suelo y alisándola con cariño, como a un tesoro.

-¡Lo odiabas!- repitió el menor con brusquedad, alzando la voz.

-¿Y eso qué?-

-¿Cómo que "¿y eso qué?"? Naruto… ¿cómo demonios te enamoraste de él? Si lo odiabas, si estuvo a punto de asesinarte en muy contadas ocasiones, si él te odiaba a pesar de tus esfuerzos por hacerlo volver a la aldea, ¿cómo acabaron siendo lo que hoy son? No, olvídalo… no me contestes eso, lo que en realidad quiero saber es; ¿Por qué demonios no puedes amarme a mí?

- ¡Ay, Minato!- suspiró el rubio con pesar- Te amé… corrijo; te amamos. Aún hoy, Sasuke y yo te amamos, eres lo que esperábamos, suplicábamos tener un hijo para darte todo lo que nosotros no tuvimos… un hogar. Pero, no puedo amarte de la manera en que esperas, porque yo ya he vivido mi vida al lado de Sasuke. Tengo 41 años, Minato… yo ya he vivido muchas cosas que a ti…

-No me vengas con lo de las edades, Naruto, que para el amor no hay edades- lo interrumpió con brusquedad el menor.

-Es verdad, para el amor no hay edades así como tampoco hay personas. Amo a Sasuke- el menor cerró amenazadoramente el puño ante aquella afirmación- Y eso no va a cambiar, porque él y yo tenemos una historia y esa historia te incluye a ti en nuestras vidas, porque eres parte de nuestro más preciado presente y futuro.

-Eso no me interesa, Naruto y no es lo que te estoy preguntando, lo que te estoy preguntando es ¿cómo demonios te enamoraste de él si se odiaban tanto?

-"Mi cuerpo se movió involuntariamente"- respondió en seco el rubio, sosteniéndole la mirada al menor, denotando una absorta seguridad sobre aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido.

-No tiene sentido para ti, porque no lo entiendes- el menor soltó un bufido a lo que el rubio contestó con un suspiro.- Fueron las palabras de Sasuke cuando cayó en mis brazos el día en que pensé que lo habíamos perdido para siempre… y la primera aparición de Kyuubi, cabe señalar- rió divertido el ojiazul, sacudió la cabeza para volver a ponerse serio.- Cuando Kohaku nos atrapó en su prisión de hielo; estaba a punto de propinarnos el golpe final, yo era un baka total en ese entonces, Sasuke era el que mejor preparado estaba; así que como es de suponerse Kohaku dirigió su ataque contra mí. Sasuke se interpuso y cuando yo le pregunté el por qué me había salvado aquella fue su respuesta "Mi cuerpo se movió involuntariamente" ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

-¡NOOO! Es una reverenda estupidez, Naruto. No lo entiendo.- el rubio volvió a suspirar cansinamente.

- Minato… - el rubio sonrió involuntariamente- Así es como pasó. Sí, nos odiábamos. Peleamos en aquel valle sin fin y el muy Sasuke-baka dijo que debía eliminarme porque yo era su mejor amigo, cosa que nunca tuvo sentido y nunca logró hacer, ¿sabes por qué? Estábamos destinados a esto, y a superar muchos retos más; tú eres nuestro mayor reto ahora porque eres nuestra familia, nuestra única familia. Pero lo más importante es que realmente Sasuke y yo… nos enamoramos… "involuntariamente". Así es esto.

-Y si el amor es involuntario… ¿por qué no entiendes mis sentimientos?

-Simple. Tú no estás enamorado de mí, simplemente estás obsesionado, de haberte enamorado entenderías que no puedo amarte, que amo demasiado a Sasuke…

-Odio eso, Naruto. Es una excusa estúpida- se quejó el menor, levantándose con brusquedad- Claro, todo lo que yo hago está mal; si yo asesino soy un sociópata, si yo te hago el amor soy un maldito violador; pero si Sasuke Uchiha asesina, estaba en un error, si él te chantajea para tener sexo es lo que te gusta. Para Sasuke Uchiha siempre tendrás una justificación.

-¡Sasuke, fingió su muerte para enclaustrarse en el peor de los escondrijos, renunció a todas las comodidades para estar debajo de la tierra en una mugrienta habitación leyendo en la oscuridad buscando la manera de cómo salvarte! ¡De cómo recuperar a nuestra familia!- el rubio se levantó de igual forma- ¿Sabes cómo sé que me ama? Porque es capaz de hacer todo eso para salvar lo único que realmente nos ha importado a ambos… ¡Tú, Minato!

- ¿Te olvidas que estuvo a punto de golpearme? ¿Qué de no haber estado tú ahí pudo haberme matado? Pero te lo repito, para Sasuke Uchiha siempre tendrás una justificación.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡SIEMPRE HE TENIDO UNA JUSTIFICACIÓN PARA TI, MINATO! Me has manipulado a tu antojo, me pusiste contra la espada y la pared con mis amigos y con mi esposo, me has chantajeado con la vida de los habitantes de Konoha, tuve que acostarme contigo para salvar a cada habitante de mi aldea, confiando en tu palabra y muriéndome de miedo pensando en que tal vez no la cumplirías. No tienes idea de lo que es el amor a pesar de que ambos te hemos llenado de ello…

-¡MIENTES! ¡SASUKE UCHIHA SIMPLEMENTE ME EXIGIA! Todo el tiempo estaba detrás de mí diciéndome; "Un Uchiha debe ser…", "Los Uchiha's no…", todo el tiempo queriéndome convertir en un Uchiha, exigiéndome hasta que el cuerpo no me daba para más.

-De modo que…- el rubio tragó saliva, visiblemente decepcionado- de modo que para ti… ¿el que un padre quiera que su hijo sea el mejor, no es una muestra de afecto? Cuando Sasuke supo que tu elemento era la tierra fue conmigo para obligarme a que yo te pusiera como sensei a más experto en el elemento tierra. Yo no quería, que por ser el hijo del Hokage tuvieras beneficios extras, yo no los tuve, por el contrario…mi vida fue muy difícil y heme aquí. Sin embargo Sasuke quería que tú fueras el mejor; "Vamos, si siendo hijo del Hokage no recibe beneficios, ¿de qué le sirve entonces ser hijo de un Uzumaki y de un Uchiha?", eso me repetía una y otra vez… hasta que accedí a ponerte a Ryo-sensei a cargo de tu equipo, un ANBU de su categoría no debía rebajarse al simple liderazgo de unos genin, pero accedió a mi petición. Sin embargo, para Sasuke no era suficiente, simplemente quería que fueras incluso mejor que cualquiera de los dos, quería que fueras más fuerte que él, pero más noble que yo… al menos eso decía. Mira nada más, cuánto se equivocó…o quizá yo fallé, yo debí haber visto por tu educación como él lo hizo.

-Toda mi niñez, me la pasé con sus exigencias. Nunca me demostró cariño, sólo reproches si no lograba hacer algo bien… ¿eso te parece un buen padre? Tú eras el que siempre salía a mi defensa, a cada mirada de desilusión que él me daba, a cada palabra dura… Él nunca estaba, siempre de misión en misión y cuando llegaba el único momento que pasaba conmigo era para entrenar. Yo me la pasaba platicando más contigo y odiándolo más a él… porque no te merecía…

-Yo sólo fui tu alcahuete… me equivoqué, Minato. Lo que hice fue tratar de llenarte de los mimos que yo no recibí, nunca tuve padres que me dijeran qué estaba bien y qué mal. Por otro lado, ¿te has puesto a pensar que tal vez, Sasuke no sabía cómo acercarse a ti? Realmente, él no quería ser contigo como lo fue su padre con él, por algo quiso que fueras hijo único, para nunca compararte con ningún hermano, como su padre lo hacía con él, ¿alguna vez lo hizo? ¿Tuvo ojos para algún otro niño, más que para ti? –hubo un gran silencio, antes de que el rubio continuara con sus palabras- Cuando eras un bebé, Sasuke y yo peleábamos todo el tiempo por quién te daría un baño, quien te daría la papilla o la mamila; incluso por quién te arrullaría si despertabas a media noche. Créeme, él me ganó muchas veces, se levantaba más rápido que yo cada que te escuchaba llorar. Cuando creciste y pedías un juguete, él era el primero en comprarlo, "lo mejor para nuestro hijo, Naruto, sólo lo mejor"; y yo le reprochaba porque te consentía demasiado; pero pronto llegaron más misiones para él y se fue alejando de ti, pero nunca dejó de preguntarme cómo estabas y si ya eras más fuerte o no. Sólo que… debido a cómo creció, siempre bajo la sombra de Itachi, nunca supo realmente cómo debía ser un padre para ti…- el rubio se arrodilló para depositas las fotos, sin orden, dentro de la caja donde las había sacado.- En fin, él te amo y aún te ama, tanto que prefiere estar lejos de nosotros para que tú no te vuelvas su asesino; él sabe mejor que nadie lo que significa tener en la consciencia la muerte de un familiar. Me creas o no, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, intento ser honesto, aunque me odies; pero si con alguien debes o quieres desquitarte es conmigo, Minato…no con alguien más. Buenas noches.

El rubio subió a su habitación, dejando al pelinegro con el puño cerrado y maldiciendo por lo bajo a Sasuke Uchiha. Subió a su habitación dando un portazo a la puerta y se tendió sobre la cama con sábanas limpias. No recordaba mucho de su niñez, le parecía que toda se había concentrado en aquellos momentos en el deseo de poseer al rubio y eliminar al Uchiha. Contempló su escritorio lleno de pergaminos, herencia de los Uchiha; el librero lleno de los libros de Itachi y del propio Sasuke. En la mesita de noche, un diario de reportes y el primer shuriken de tres picos que le regaló su padre en navidad, cuando se convirtió en gennin. Y en su él muchos recuerdos queriendo tomar forma en su mente. Naruto estaba equivocado, Sasuke jamás le demostró amor; la única manera en que lo recordaba era como el más grande traidor que había sido para la aldea y para el rubio mismo, lo que le hacía incapaz de entender cómo fue que el rubio se atrevió a perdonarlo y a confiar en él.

_Era una mañana soleada y bajaba las escaleras listo para su primera misión después de exhaustas semanas entrenando, primero con Ryo-sensei y luego con su padre, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, como lo llamaban. Sin embargo, algo lo inquietaba aquella mañana y no eran las mariposas que sentía al ver a su rubio padre con los cabellos enmarañados, sino las palabras de Rumiko, su compañera de equipo, puesto que el día anterior se la había pasado contándole la leyenda urbana que recorría Konoha, la historia de sus padres. Para un pequeño de su edad, no fue fácil asimilar cuando su pequeña amiga le contó que su padre, Sasuke Uchiha, había estado en el libro BINGO clasificado como una terrible amenaza para la aldea, mucho menos creíble era que él hubiera sido capaz de amenazar la vida de su papá, puesto que siempre los veía tan acaramelados y casi nunca los veía discutir; cosa que le daba algo de rabia, puesto que ya comenzaba a sentir algo por el rubio._

_Cuando llegó al umbral de la cocina, encontró a ambos padres labio a labio, en un profundo beso. Su padre reafirmaba a su papá por la cintura, pegando sus caderas. Cuando ambos sintieron la presencia de su hijo se separaron abochornados; al menos el rubio, y volvieron a sus labores domésticas, una vez más…al menos el rubio, quien servía un tazón de cereal nutritivo y energético para su hijo. "Buenos días", lo saludaron ambos con una sonrisa, a lo que él contestó de igual forma. El rubio se despidió después de servirle, argumentando que tenía un cerro de papeles que organizar antes de empezar a designar misiones, por lo que tenía que apurarse para terminar a tiempo. _

_-¿Nervioso? – le preguntó su padre una vez que estuvieron solos y pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¿Debería?- preguntó con autosuficiencia el menor, sirviéndose leche para acompañar su cereal y notando como su padre anchaba más su sonrisa hasta no aguantar convertirla en risa. _

_-Lo siento, no me estoy burlando…- advirtió- es que…sin duda alguna eres tan soberbio como un Uchiha…_

_-Aunque no lo soy, ¿cierto?- cortó tajante el menor._

_-¿Quién dice?- el ceño del Uchiha se frunció, visiblemente enojado._

_-Anoche me confirmaron que soy adoptado… ¿lo olvidas?_

_- No, pero… ¿eso qué tiene que ver? Eres nuestro hijo y punto, eres un Uchiha, no importa qué sangre corra o no por tus venas…_

_-Un Uchiha posee Sharingan debido a la sangre…_

_-¿Y qué? Hay Uchihas que jamás lo desarrollaron y con Sharingan o no… mira dónde y cómo acabaron. _

_-Como unos traidores… igual que tú, ¿no es verdad…padre?- el rostro del Uchiha se contrajo serenamente ante aquella pregunta, dejando de lado su desayuno._

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Anoche estaba…leyendo y apareció tu nombre en la historia de los más peligrosos para la aldea- mintió el pequeño Minato._

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosas estabas leyendo? Creí que ya me habían sacado del libro BINGO…- los ojos del menor se abrieron ante la sorpresa de, lo que le pareció, su cinismo- Mmm, ¿cómo te lo explico?..._

_-Entonces… ¿es verdad que igualmente intentaste matar a mi papá?_

_-¿Qué cosas estabas leyendo?- volvió a preguntar el mayor, haciendo un poco de burla ante lo sorprendido que sonaba su pequeño hijo, pero queriendo aprovechar se de la oportunidad que tenía de poder hablar con él- Sí, un par de veces…o más, no recuerdo.- confesó- Pero te aseguro que me arrepiento en todo momento de mis acciones, Minato. Verás, esta es una buena oportunidad para que tú y yo hablemos de esto, dado que hoy empiezas tu etapa ninja, yo quiero que tú vallas por un mejor camino que el mío, ¿me escucharás?- el menor asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, en la vida de un Shinobi se presentarán caminos fáciles y difíciles que se presentarán como las más tentadoras oportunidades de poder, pero sabes ¿cuál debes elegir?_

_-El camino difícil- afirmó sin pestañar el pequeño._

_-¿Cómo lo sabías?_

_-No sé- se encogió de hombros- me pareció la respuesta correcta._

_-Y lo es- confirmó el mayor sonriendo- Eres mucho más listo que yo, Minato. Yo elegí el camino fácil para adquirir poder. Me desesperé; si he de admitirlo, y me fui con Orochimaru quien era quien me ofrecía ese enorme poder, no confié en mí mismo ni en Konoha, no sé si de haberme quedado hubiera sido lo que hoy soy, pero lo que sé es que, los que lo hicieron se volvieron más fuertes que yo tanto en el cuerpo como en el alma… Sakura y tu papá tienen mucho más poder íntegro que yo…aunque no les digas que lo he admitido…- advirtió con el dedo índice, sonriendo divertido- Por eso me sorprende que a tu corta edad sepas la respuesta correcta, porque yo no fui capaz de verla en ese entonces, espero que tú la sigas cuando llegues a confrontar esa difícil decisión en tu camino del ninja…-sonrió aún más- Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Minato…_

Poco a poco una neblina borró por completo aquel recuerdo, dejando el eco de aquellas palabras "Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo…". Minato se llevó las manos a la frente y se revolvió los cabellos, echando un grito de rabia, arrojando la almohada al techo, que rebotó y cayó sobre su pecho.

-Te equivocaste… no sé qué camino he tomado…- cerró los ojos con pesar- Pero en el camino del amor, padre… ¿qué camino debía tomar?... ¿cuál elegí?... ¿cuál elegiste?...

_**¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que todos sus propósitos se cumplieran en este 2010. Disculpen la demora, pero ya saben, mi vida universitaria es un caos hasta en vacaciones… además ya tenía que salir con mis amigos que sino jajajaja. Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en sus fiestas y que el 2011 les brinde la mejor de las fortunas y fantásticas alegrías, gracias por leerme y esperarme, los aprecio mucho. Gracias por sus mensajes, sus palabras, sus comentarios, sus críticas, en serio…¡GRACIAS! ¡FELICES FIESTAS! Y NOS VEMOS EN ESTE MARAVILLOSO Y PRODUCTIVO 2011. SAYO ^^**_


End file.
